Cicatrices del alma
by Arken Elf
Summary: Parte III de la series experimento de vida, ahora un nuevo deseo ha nacido, ¿Será el destino lo bastante benevolo para concederlo?Final en línea.
1. Default Chapter

Cicatrices del alma  
  
Arken elf: Hola de nuevo, esta es su autora, Arken elf, trayéndoles consigo la tercera parte de las series experimento de vida. Este fanfic, se encuentra dedicado a todos aquellos que me acompañaron hasta el final leyendo experimento de vida y continuando con desde las cenizas. GRACIAS POR TODAS SUS REVIEWS RECUERDEN QUE SIEMPRE LAS TOMO EN CUENTA.  
  
Todos los derechos pertenecen a Nintendo, esta es una historia sin fines de lucro.  
  
ATTE  
  
ARKEN ELF.  
  
Observo la lluvia caer a través de la ventana, mientras mi mente divaga sobre cosas inciertas. Frente a mí todo un mundo se abre hacia el futuro, pero no logro ver la ventaja en mi alma. -¿Qué es este sentimiento que carcome mi ser desde las entrañas?, ¿Es acaso el amor que creí perdido?, ¿la tristeza de un terrible pasado? , ¿El dolor de seguir viviendo? ¿O la angustia de ser encontrado?. -¿Qué es?, me pregunto en mi mente, mientras las gotas empapan el vidrio lentamente. -Ash, ¿Qué estas pensando?- se escucho una voz a mi espalda. No era necesario voltear para saber quien era, pues tan solo el sonido de esa voz me decía que era ella, la razón por la que seguía adelante, mi razón de vivir. -Misty- murmure sin dejar de observar la lluvia. -¿Deseas que nos marchemos?- pregunto con preocupación. -Si tan solo supiera lo que esto significa- pensé -Tan solo pensaba-Respondí, con un acento alegre. -¿Para que preocuparla demás? ella ya había sufrido suficiente -De acuerdo, como tú digas- respondió, mostrándome de nuevo esa sonrisa que tanto amaba, volvió sobre sus pasos, en búsqueda de un viejo amigo. -Si ahora que recuerdo, esa era la razón de nuestra estancia en ese lugar, ella volvía sobre sus pasos, buscando algo que faltaba en su vida, era feliz, pero en su interior existía algo que le oprimía el alma sin permitirle respirar. Se esforzaba por ocultarlo, pero para mí le era imposible. -Lamento terriblemente, lo que te he hecho, me acongojo al verte sufrir y mi alma herida busca una solución, pero no la hay, es como si estuviésemos encerrados en una trampa mortal. -Lo siento tanto- murmure Era increíble que pocos días atrás, la vida parecía tomar ese tinte de felicidad que habíamos extraviado hacía tanto. Pero un solo encuentro, un solo suceso basto para abrir viejas heridas. Me veo a mí de pie en ese lugar que tantas veces visitamos, recargado en un rincón, esperándola. El clima no era mejor que ahora, pero mi esperanza si. Pensaba en todo aquello que podríamos hacer juntos, en el futuro, en una posible solución a los problemas, cosas triviales, sueños nada más.  
  
Un trueno resonó a lo lejos, tan turbulento como la mente de aquel joven que atravesaba las puertas del lugar, desesperado.  
  
-Ayuda, ayuda por favor, alguien- exclamaba en su desesperación.  
  
Su cabello castaño caía alrededor de su rostro debido a la lluvia, sus ojos cerrados presionados contra el cuerpo de un umbreon; su compañero.  
  
La sangre se deslizaba entre sus brazos, mezclándose con el agua de lluvia.  
  
-¿Qué criatura seria capaz de algo así?- me pregunte mirando aquella escena sin poder moverme.  
  
-Yo conozco a ese joven y a ese pokemon.  
  
Las heridas frescas en su cuerpo me hicieron retroceder, ¿Qué era esto?, el olor de la sangre era perceptible, recordando momentos de angustia y soledad, me sentía conectado con esa criatura moribunda, ¿Por qué?, ¿Qué era ese dolor que traspasaba mi alma?, era el dolor del umbreon, quien proyectaba esa imagen sin poderla controlar.  
  
Podía ver los fragmentos de una batalla, pequeñas escenas de lo ocurrido.  
  
Cerré mi mente y sin pensar salí corriendo sin rumbo hacia la oscuridad de la tormenta.  
  
-¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué no puedo ser libre?- grite con ira. Había trabajado tanto para olvidar, tanto para iniciar de nuevo, pero esa criatura me mostró que no todo estaba bien como yo creía.  
  
-Un dolor tan familiar y a la vez tan ajeno- No es tu dolor Ash, me repetía en la mente, pero no podía evitar sentirlo en mi interior.  
  
-¡Ash!- escuche la voz de Misty, el viento la hacía confusa y débil.  
  
-Mira lo que has hecho, ella podría enfermarse y todo debido a ti- pensé.  
  
Sin pensar nada más volví a sus brazos.  
  
Sus ojos me mostraron su preocupación, ella había visto lo sucedido, a Gary entrando en esa habitación con su compañero herido en brazos. Mi reacción al verlo ahí frente a mí, el tonto escape hacia la nada.  
  
-Su cabeza se encontraba llena de preguntas, pero nada salio de sus labios, limitándose a abrazarme levemente.  
  
Ninguno de nosotros hablo sobre ese incidente, ¿Qué es lo que sucedió con Gary? no lo se, excepto que Misty decidió partir inmediatamente sin decir nada al respecto, ella sabía que algo andaba mal, pero sus pensamientos se cerraron y yo no invadiría su privacidad.  
  
-Debo ir a casa- murmuro ella.  
  
*****  
  
El clima mejoraba, el sol se mostraba detrás de las nubes que ocultaban su imagen minutos antes,  
  
-Sabes Misty, he estado pensando- exclame.  
  
Ambos caminábamos de vuelta a casa.  
  
-¿Qué sucede?- cuestiono la entrenadora con curiosidad, sus ojos azules capturaban el brillo del día, con esa alegre expresión falsa.  
  
-Deseo que continúes tu viaje- replique de modo serio.  
  
-Sabía que esto era lo correcto, había pensado esto todo el día desde que salimos de aquel lugar en donde observe la lluvia caer tras ese cristal.  
  
-Pensé en lo que ella había tenido que pasar y me di cuenta de lo injusto que estaba siendo, solo existía un modo de redimir mis errores.  
  
-Otorgándole una segunda oportunidad.  
  
La joven detuvo el paso, su sombra se mostraba a lo largo del camino, pero no existía ruido alguno que demostrara lo que hacía.  
  
Yo me detuve unos pasos frente a ella, podía admirar la sombra de su silueta silenciosa, estática.  
  
-¿Por qué dices eso?- murmuro la entrenadora sin moverse.  
  
-Tienes un sueño Misty, una ilusión noble que yo rompí con mis tontos actos, esto me ha traído suficientes consecuencias, no deseo arrastrarte también- respondí sin voltear.  
  
La joven levanto el rostro, para ver la espalda de aquel ser que ella amaba, ese cabello negro antes preso bajo una gorra, su vestimenta oscura tan distinta a su antigua personalidad.  
  
-Tan humano- al verlo así podría jurar que todo fue un mal sueño, un truco de su imaginación.  
  
-No creas que deseo dejarte, al contrario- continúo él sin dejarla responder- Tengo un nuevo sueño, un sueño en el cual ambos participamos, ese sueño Misty.  
  
Ash cerró sus manos, con presión, y de un inesperado giro agarro a la entrenadora, mirándola de frente.  
  
-Es ayudarte, deseo que me permitas ser aquel que te de la victoria, déjame ser tu compañero de viaje, Por favor Misty, deseo que seas una Maestra Pokémon como deseabas, reinicia tu viaje y permite que sea yo quien te de la victoria.  
  
-La joven no supo que decir, la decisión en esos ojos, la fuerza de esa mirada, el amor de las palabras le rompían el corazón, ¿Cómo podía pedirle algo así?, ¿Acaso pensaba jamás volver a ser como antes?, ¿era eso?- se pregunto en la mente.  
  
-No es eso, pero después de haberlo visto, me he dado cuenta de que aún hay mucho por que luchar- replique leyendo sus pensamientos a través de esas expresivas pupilas.  
  
-Permite que sea tu compañero hasta que encuentre una cura- finalice  
  
-No.. no..se..-Respondió Misty.  
  
-¿Por favor?- Repitió con decisión.  
  
-Esta bien, lo haremos- Dijo ella con una sonrisa que opacaba al mismo sol.  
  
Una sonrisa que provenía del corazón.  
  
-Gracias, gracias Ash- dijo sintiendo que esa celda se abría para darle finalmente su libertad.  
  
*****  
  
Al mismo tiempo otro joven observaba a su amigo recuperarse lentamente a cuidados de la enfermera del lugar.  
  
-Descuida, se repondrá- Dijo Joey tocando su hombro.  
  
-Muchas gracias- Contesto Gary, mirando sus manos ahora limpias, la sangre había desaparecido después de mucho esfuerzo, aunque el sentimiento continuaba ahí.  
  
Finalmente después de días de espera la luz iluminaba de nuevo su corazón.  
  
-El sobrevivirá- dijo simplemente. 


	2. Una mente bloqueada

Capítulo 2  
  
Una mente bloqueada  
  
Arken elf: Hola, gracias por la review realmente no se si este fanfic llegue a ser de agrado para ustedes, pero tengo que terminar la historia. Cualquier sugerencia o comentario será bien recibido. Por su atención gracias  
  
Cuatro paredes blancas, constituían su habitación, una cama y una ventana que dejaba pasar el brillo del sol cada mañana. El viento suave se filtraba levantando las cortinas blancas con suave ritmo. Al extremo contrario un hombre descansaba en la cama, su mirada vacía se perdía con el cielo.  
  
-¿Cómo esta nuestro amigo?- se escucho a su izquierda la voz de un médico quien era el encargado de esa área.  
  
Pero no obtuvo respuesta, ni siquiera una mirada de aquel hombre.  
  
-¿Bien?, me alegra- replico el doctor tranquilamente mientras tomaba la presión de su paciente.  
  
Acostumbrado a no recibir respuesta, continúo con su examen médico.  
  
El doctor se aproximo un poco para revisar las pupilas del sujeto, ya que a diferencia de sus colegas, él podía percibir pequeños cambios en esos ojos.  
  
-Veamos- comento observando de cerca, había algo en esa mirada que lo intrigaba.  
  
Un pequeño timbre comenzó a sonar indicándole al joven que era hora de continuar su ronda.  
  
-Nos veremos después- se despidió el doctor antes de salir de la habitación.  
  
Recorriendo el pasillo saco una libreta donde anoto sus observaciones.  
  
*****  
  
-¿Te sientes bien?- pregunto Misty a su compañero quien nuevamente parecía perdido en sus pensamientos.  
  
-¿Hm?- respondió Ash volviendo a la realidad  
  
-Últimamente has estado lejos de aquí perdido en tus pensamiento- Replico la joven  
  
-Lo siento, es solo que no podía dejar de pensar en.  
  
-¿En Gary?- cuestiono la entrenadora, observándolo de frente, has estado así desde que dejamos ese centro pokémon y me preocupa- continuo -Podemos regresar si eso deseas- dijo seriamente.  
  
-No, jamás me perdonaría si volviéramos por algo tan insignificante como eso, además tú y yo sabemos que él estará bien, además es demasiado tarde- contesto Ash señalando al frente.  
  
Misty volteo para percatarse de la presencia de un gimnasio, el primero en su camino a la liga.  
  
-¿Estas lista Misty?- pregunto el híbrido  
  
-Desde luego que si- respondió ella sin detenerse.  
  
-VAMOS- exclamo dirigiéndose a la construcción.  
  
*****  
  
Este hombre no responde a ninguno de los tratamientos aplicados, hemos elaborado varios análisis para determinar su problema, pero no se ha encontrado nada que pudiese ocasionar tal estado. Muchos de mis compañeros opinarán que debe tratarse de un bloqueo defensivo debido algún incidente traumático, pero por lo que he observado estos últimos días podría decir que se equivocan.  
  
La mayoría de los síntomas concuerdan con el diagnostico, pero hay algo diferente, generalmente las víctimas de estos incidentes se sierran del mundo intencionalmente con la esperanza de no volver a sufrir algo como lo que ocasiono el trauma, pero en este caso parece ser distinto, juzgando por los cambios que he observado en la mirada del sujeto.  
  
Pareciera que se encuentra atrapado, pero no voluntad propia, a veces reacciona con gritos o movimientos agresivos, que se han controlado con una serie de calmantes, pero desafortunadamente cuando vuelve en sí se encuentra perdido nuevamente dentro de su mente.  
  
Cuando lo observo no puedo evitar pensar que cosa podría mantener la mente de un hombre aprisionada contra su voluntad de ese modo.  
  
*****  
  
-¿Quien elegirás para la batalla?- Pregunto Ash entusiasmado, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que comenzaba a actuar como el de antes y eso alegraba a su joven acompañante.  
  
-No lo se- contesto ella observando la tabla de batallas programada para el día.  
  
-Te aseguro que Pikachu se sentirá honrado de que lo elijas para una ronda- comento el jovencito ansioso.  
  
-Seguro que si, tiene algún tiempo que no combate- respondió simplemente la entrenadora- si voltear.  
  
-Quizá prefieres a un tipo fuego o un tipo agua, Totodine también es una buena opción- continuo él.  
  
-Lo tendré en mente Ash, gracias por la sugerencia- respondió Misty caminando a la mesa de inscripción.  
  
-Es bueno ver que Ash se esta recuperando, después de todo lo que ha sucedido, me alegra mucho el verlo así- pensó mientras observaba al híbrido admirar la lista de batallas pendientes.  
  
-Este lugar es realmente concurrido- Pensó Sapmew, admirando la gran cantidad de nombre que aparecían como retadores de aquel lugar.  
  
Misty se encontraba formada, esperando su turno para inscribirse, lo extraño era la cantidad de gente que llegaba con la esperanza de una batalla.  
  
*****  
  
-No, no, no- murmuraba el hombre, quien era retenido por dos guardias mientras el médico aplicaba un calmante en su brazo izquierdo.  
  
La tensión continuo, hasta que la droga hizo efecto, es increíble definitivamente increíble- murmuro el doctor, indicando a los hombres salir de la habitación, para entonces la ventana se encontraba cerrada, bloqueando todo con sus fuertes barras metálicas, un muro inalcanzable, igual al que experimentaba su paciente.  
  
-Me duele ver que una persona sufra de esta modo, pero no encuentro solución a su dolencia y eso me perturba- pensó el joven observando al hombre ahora inconsciente.  
  
-Debí renunciar a esto hace mucho- Comento tristemente.  
  
*****  
  
Finalmente se encontraban inscritos, Misty pensaba en lo intrigante de encontrar un gimnasio tan repleto, pero no pensó que fuera algo peligroso, después de todo Ash se había encargado de todos los que pudieron haber sido considerados como un peligro. Ella no sabía exactamente como lo había hecho, pero tenía confianza en que él no había hecho nada que ellos no merecieran.  
  
-La pensativa ahora eres tu- comento Sapmew ofreciéndole una fruta.  
  
-¿De donde sacaste esto?- Pregunto la joven pelirroja, tomando una manzana.  
  
-La compre- replico él rápidamente.  
  
-¿En que pensabas?- cuestiono a la entrenadora  
  
-Na..na..nada- replico ella, sabiendo que el podía averiguar la verdad fácilmente de quererlo.  
  
-Sabes que respeto tus pensamientos y tu privacidad, ¿Verdad?- comento el híbrido volviendo a mirar a los otros retadores.  
  
-Lo se- exclamo ella levemente.  
  
-Si tu no deseas decirme, lo entenderé- finalizo Ash tomando asiento a su lado.  
  
*****  
  
-¿Qué me ocultas Misty?, ¿Qué es aquello que no te deja descansar por las noches?, se que crees que no lo he notado, pero no necesito leer tu mente para saber que algo te persigue.  
  
-Al principio pensé que era tu carrera, pero es algo mas, me miras extrañamente, desde el incidente de Gary, tu mirada ha cambiado, ¿Acaso no confías en mí?, pero daría mi vida antes de permitir que alguien te lastimara, yo se que lo sabes.  
  
-...  
  
-Tonterías ¿Cómo puedo pensar eso?, si he sido yo quien mas te ha lastimado, he sido yo quien te trajo tanto dolor en el pasado, quien casi te obliga a perder tu sueño.  
  
-Lo siento tanto Misty, lo siento.  
  
*****  
  
-¿Misty Waterflower?- pregunto otro jovencito quien se aproximo a la entrenadora de pókemons de agua.  
  
-Si, ¿Quién desea saberlo?- respondió ella inconscientemente. El joven sonrío a tal respuesta, su cabello negro caía como cascada a su espalda, lacio y brillante, como sus ojos.  
  
-Mi nombre es Brian- Soy el líder de este Gimnasio- replico él tranquilamente.  
  
-Tu eres la siguiente en la lista, pero me temo que mis Pókemons se encuentran un poco cansados, ¿Te importaría si descansan un poco antes de nuestro encuentro?- pregunto el políticamente.  
  
-Claro- Respondió la joven  
  
-Disculpa mi pregunta, pero, ¿Por qué hay tantos retadores aquí?- cuestiono la joven  
  
-Ha, ¿No lo sabes?, que extraño, bien hay tantos retadores, porque corre el rumor de que un misterioso pókemon forma parte de mis adquisiciones.  
  
-No lo sabía- murmuro Misty un poco preocupada, - después de todo quizá no haya sido tan buena idea haber entrado a este gimnasio para empezar- Pensó  
  
-Pero descuida, no lo uso a menos que sea necesario- continuo el líder.  
  
-Hasta el momento no ha habido rival que llegue a enfrentarse a él, pero quien sabe quizá alguien de aquí logre ser el primero en derrotarme- finalizo mirando a Ash quien para entonces se encontraba nuevamente de pie recargado en una de las esquinas de la habitación.  
  
Su mirada de inocencia había cambiado, observando al líder desde la esquina, el sabía que algo malo pasaba con ese chico.  
  
*****  
  
-He llegado a la conclusión de que esto no es una enfermedad creada por el sujeto de manera intencional, algo o alguien ha causado esto y mi mayor preocupación es encontrar la raíz del problema.  
  
-Si algo sea lo que sea o alguna criatura es capaz de hacer algo así, podríamos tener muchos problemas en un futuro cercano.  
  
-He ordenado más pruebas para asegurarme de que no sea alguna sustancia en su organismo, con la esperanza de que mis deducciones no sea las correctas, porque si lo son, estaremos en serios problemas.  
  
17/Nov Médico de Piso Dr. Alexander Nort  
  
Notas del autor:  
  
Este es el inicio de una serie de problemas que darán fin a las serie de experimento de vida. Si tú leíste los anteriores Fics, entonces entenderás perfectamente este capítulo, si no te recomiendo leas Experimento de Vida y desde las cenizas para poder entenderlo. Gracias. 


	3. Escenas de un pasado

Capítulo 3  
  
Escenas de un pasado  
  
Arken elf: Primero que nada Agradezco todas las Reviews, por eso he decidido apresurar este capítulo un poco. Espero sea de su agrado. Este capítulo puede contener un poco de violencia.  
  
-Continué investigando en los archivos del hospital, pero no obtuve mucha información, con excepción de un caso.  
  
-Hace meses en una clínica perteneciente a un pequeño poblado del norte se encontró a un hombre con síntomas familiares a los que mi paciente presenta.  
  
-Según las grabaciones el paciente fue encontrado por algunos vecinos del lugar.  
  
-Los gritos desesperados en la noche confirmaron la presencia del sujeto en la casa.  
  
-El Hombre tenía algún tiempo de residir por esa área, pero no presentaba síntomas de ninguna afección. Algunas personas aseguran que se debe a que la casa tiene una maldición, honestamente yo se que eso no puede ser verdad, pero me intriga lo que pueda encontrar en esa dirección.  
  
20/Nov Médico de Piso Dr. Alexander Nort  
  
*****  
  
Noche, día no había diferencia, todo seguía teniendo ese tinte grisáceo en su vida, desde ese escape, donde su mejor amigo estuvo a punto de perder la vida, el dolor en su alma no le permitía reposo, dejando a la culpa hacer su trabajo.  
  
-Deberías descansar- comento la enfermera Joey a su joven amigo, había pasado casi una semana desde su llegada, y aunque su pókemon se encontraba estable, no presentaba cambios en su recuperación.  
  
-Fui un tonto, un verdadero Tonto al llevarte ahí- murmuro el joven  
  
-¿Por qué no pude darme cuenta antes?, me siento terrible por lo que sucedió, y solo espero que algún día me perdones- continuo en su mente mientras continuaba observando a la criatura de oscuro color descansar sobre una camilla.  
  
-Lo lamento tanto amigo- finalizo, sin obtener respuesta.  
  
*****  
  
-Muy bien Misty, ¿Qué te parece si iniciamos?- pregunto Brian a su retadora. Su aire de confianza podía hacer que cualquier persona pensara su decisión dos veces antes de enfrentarlo, pero la joven pelirroja sabía que tenía una carta a su favor.  
  
-Vamos Ash- pensó la entrenadora.  
  
-Debo mencionar que cada batalla se hace en privado y sin espectadores- Comento el líder de Gimnasio antes de proseguir.  
  
La joven al escuchar esto, no pudo evitar voltear en dirección a su joven acompañante, pero el híbrido no se movió, en lugar de eso solo devolvió la intensa mirada del joven líder  
  
*****  
  
Imágenes en su mente danzaban sin detenerse.  
  
-Debo escapar, debo vivir, no quiero morir- eran los pensamientos que llegaban hasta él, pero no eran suyos. La lluvia caía fuertemente, trayendo el aviso de la tormenta, el cielo ahora oscuro descargaba su furia sin sentido.  
  
Los pasos continuaron, una carrera por la vida, eso era.  
  
El rostro de un joven quien agotado, continuaba atravesando la tormenta, ignorando las protestas de su propio cuerpo.  
  
-Una carcajada se escucho acompañada de un terrible sonido, un grito ensordecedor.  
  
-El esta cerca, muy cerca, pero no me rendiré, no te dejare- repetía el entrenador, mientras corría, llevando consigo a un herido pokémon.  
  
-Lo siento, no puedo, lo intente pero no puedo.no quiero mo..mo..morir.  
  
El joven humano, no entendía lo que su amigo expresaba, pero los gemidos de dolor era señal de que tenía poco tiempo.  
  
La lluvia arreciaba a cada paso, el viento les bloqueaba el camino, con las ramas de los Árboles, las cuales se agitaban violentamente.  
  
-Solo un poco mas- pero sus pensamientos fueron bloqueados por el miedo, los habían alcanzado, y no existía la seguridad de una esfera que descansaba en el piso de un de un viejo gimnasio, muy lejos para entonces.  
  
Sus pasos se detuvieron, sus brazos se tensaron, el joven cansado y herido observaba con cautela, con un solo pensamiento en su mente, la imagen de ese chico con esa misma mirada justo al frente.  
  
*****  
  
Esas imágenes volvían a su cabeza, ¿Qué es lo que sucedía?, ¿Por qué ese joven transmitía eso?, no, no era el humano quien lo hacía, estas ya se encontraban ahí guardadas como un recuerdo mas entre sus terribles experiencias, escenas de eventos pasados, pertenecientes a otra criatura.  
  
-Tu bien lo sabes- pensó Sapmew.  
  
-Sabes a quien pertenecen esos recuerdos, los viste hace poco pasar frente a ti- finalizo.  
  
*****  
  
-Una visita a los diarios me ha revelado la historia de ese lugar, anteriormente habitado por una pequeña familia, una joven Madre y su hijo, los Ketchum. No hay nada anormal respecto a ellos, excepto por los acontecimientos que ocasionaron la venta de inmueble.  
  
-El niño murió en un accidente, justo después de haber vuelto de su viaje de entrenamiento para la liga pokémon, no hay mucha información sobre su muerte, según el diario se debió a un accidente en casa, pero no hay nada mas.  
  
-Muchos amigos y familiares recorrieron el mundo para poder estar presentes en un funeral con un ataúd sellado.  
  
-La madre continuo viviendo en ese lugar, sin embargo parecía sumergirse cada día mas en su propio mundo, algunas personas pensaron que lo mejor sería que algún medico la atendiera, pero el día de requisición, desapareció sin dejar rastro.  
  
-Actualmente se desconoce su paradero, muchos creen que se suicido, pero al no existir evidencia sobre este detalle, es algo in circunstancial.  
  
-En cuanto al nuevo dueño, adquirió la casa casi de manera inmediata, habito el lugar de un modo aislado, saliendo tan solo para realizar investigaciones de algún tipo, este hombre un científico respetado trabajaba en el desarrollo de un nuevo tipo de pokébola, una esfera con un sistema de nomenclatura único, no existe pokémon que pueda ser alojado ahí, algunos científicos realizaron pruebas del objeto localizado en su casa, junto con otras notas u observaciones que se encontraron el día de su detención.  
  
-Al igual que en los casos anteriores, no hubo una explicación lógica sobre los sucedido, solo especulaciones. -El hombre fue encontrado llorando y gimiendo en un rincón de una de las habitaciones, perdido en su propio mundo.  
  
-Todo el material se confisco, la única pista que sobrevivió al conocimiento de público fue esa extraña esfera, junto con algunas anotaciones del descubrimiento de un nuevo espécimen, pokémon.  
  
-Eso me hace recordar ese pequeño incidente en ciudad viridiam, un pokémon desconocido recorrió la ciudad trayendo caos a su alrededor, no existe una descripción real del ser, puesto a que los pocos testigos varían demasiado en sus descripciones.  
  
-Lo que me hace preguntarme, ¿Todo esto tendrá relación, con mi paciente?.  
  
20/Nov Médico de Piso Dr. Alexander Nort  
  
*****  
  
-El Gimnasio no se encuentra en muy buen estado, la verdad es que la tormenta de la semana pasada daño mucho la estructura externa- comento Brian mientras caminaba junto con la chica pelirroja a través de un largo pasillo, los muros se notaban algo desgastados y viejos, la madera se encontraba desecha en algunas áreas dando un especto mas tenebroso de lo normal.  
  
-Pero descuida, aún así es resistente- Continuo el líder con su explicación.  
  
Ambos se detuvieron al llegar a la arena, compuesta de un estilo sencillo y simple sin nada más que un techo y cuatro paredes para rodearlo.  
  
El lugar podía aparentas descuido, pero la arena se encontraba perfectamente limpia.  
  
-Okay Misty, estas serán las reglas, utilizaremos tan solo 2 pokémons para este duelo, recuerda que no hay interrupciones, si tu pokémon no puede seguir deberás remplazarlo inmediatamente y se terminará cuando uno de los dos no tenga otro pokémon para combatir, es decir cuando alguno derrote a sus dos contrincantes primero, cualquier tipo de ataque es válido, cualquier intervención no autorizada finaliza con la validez del duelo- Comento el líder de gimnasio  
  
-¿Esta bien por ti?- cuestiono a la entrenadora con seriedad.  
  
-Si- replico la joven inmediatamente.  
  
Mientras tanto Ash esperaba pacientemente a la afueras del lugar, sabía que si ella lo necesitaba solo necesitaría transportarse al lugar de la batalla, pero aún así no podía evitar pensar en los recuerdos de ese pokémon herido y de su entrenador en el bosque. Ese tal Brian, ocultaba algo, y al parecer Gary lo sabía, sin embargo Misty decidió pelear, aún después de escuchar sus advertencias, ella sabía que podía encontrarse en un serio problema, pero si ese sujeto se atrevía a intentar dañarla de alguna manera, no volvería a distinguir entre la realidad o sus peores pesadillas, él se encargaría personalmente de ello.  
  
-Después de todo no sería la primera vez- murmuro observando la cúpula desgastada del supuesto Gimnasio.  
  
Arken elf: Hola a todos, lamento que el capítulo sea un poco pequeño, pero es una especie de introducción a lo mas importante de la historia. Recuerden que cualquier sugerencia o comentario será bien recibido. ATTE su autora. PD. Si tienen alguna duda pueden escribir a belemkaren67@hotmail.com GRACIAS.  
  
***** 


	4. La verdad sobre Brian

Capítulo 4 La verdad sobre Brian  
  
Arken elf: Primero que nada lamento haber tardado tanto en actualizar esta fanfic pero he tenido ciertos problemas, además de enfrentar un terrible bloqueo, les agradezco su paciencia y disculpen la tardanza.  
  
Recuerden que todos sus comentarios y sugerencias son tomados en cuenta, ATTE Su autora Arken elf.  
  
*****  
  
Los análisis resultaron positivos, han repetido la prueba 2 veces, pero con el mismo resultado lo que indica que mis sospechas podrían ser ciertas, el trauma fue ocasionado por un ataque directo al cerebro de la víctima. Por el daño ocasionado podría decirse que la criatura que ataco tiene la capacidad de conectarse directamente a la mente de la persona.  
  
He pensado en platicar estos descubrimientos con mis colegas, sin embargo podría atraer mas problemas que soluciones, por el momento creo que será mejor hacer algunas pruebas más antes de sacar una conclusión de esa magnitud.  
  
22/Nov Médico de Piso Dr. Alexander Nort  
  
*****  
  
La batalla se encontraba apunto de comenzar, Misty se preparaba para elegir a su primer pokémon, sin embargo aún no se encontraba segura de con cual iniciar, la arena no indicaba que el entrenador usará algún tipo de pokémon específico para sus batallas lo que dificultaba más la selección.  
  
-¿Estas lista Misty?- pregunto Brian con seriedad, por un momento su rostro tranquilo y amable se había transformado en algo completamente opuesto.  
  
-Debe ser un peleador muy fuerte- pensó la entrenadora al ver a su contrincante al otro lado de la arena.  
  
-Muy bien- exclamo la jovencita, -¡Pikachu yo te elijo!- grito lanzando la pokebola al aire, generalmente el pequeño pókemon amarillo permanecía fuera de su esfera, pero por alguna razón había preferido volver a ella después del incidente ocurrido días antes en el centro pokémon.  
  
-Un Pikachu- murmuro Brian sacando a su retador.  
  
-Dragonite ve- exclamo el joven dejando a la vista al gran dragón.  
  
-Esto va a ser más difícil de lo que imagine- pensó la entrenadora al ver a su oponente.  
  
Al mismo tiempo Ash continuaba sumergido en sus pensamientos, esas extrañas visiones se habían vuelto mas constantes, probablemente el pokémon que las envío podía haberlo hecho sin intención, aunque él ya no estaba tan seguro.  
  
-Mewtwo nunca hablo de algo similar, ¿Me pregunto si será una nueva habilidad que estoy desarrollando?- se pregunto el híbrido cuando algo volvió a irrumpir sus pensamientos, eran los gritos desesperados de...  
  
-¡¡¡¡Misty!!!!- grito Ash recordando el duelo de su querida compañera, sin pensarlo se transporto al lado de ella.  
  
-NO PIKACHU- exclamaba la joven recogiendo al pequeño pókemon eléctrico, Brian sonreía con frialdad.  
  
-El último ataque del Dragonite había dado en el blanco lanzando al pequeño contra el muro terminándolo con un lanzallamas.  
  
-No era necesario que hicieras eso- dijo la entrenadora cargando a su pequeño amigo, el duelo estaba acabado, Pikachu no podía seguir y lo sabías- continuo con un tono de enojo en su voz.  
  
-Lo lamento tanto amigo- murmuro acariciando a su pokémon.  
  
-No detuve el ataque porque no había necesidad, si no terminas con tu oponente por completo puede que después tenga la fuerza para volver a retarte- replico el joven líder desde su lado.  
  
-Eres muy cruel- respondió la joven.  
  
-Así es la vida, si deseas llegar a algo más, será mejor que comiences a tomar las cosas en serio- continuo el joven  
  
-Y eso es lo que ella hace- interrumpió una voz.  
  
-Ash- exclamo Misty al verlo aparecer a su lado.  
  
-¿Cómo entraste aquí?- pregunto Brian  
  
-Eso no es lo importante- contesto Ash con enojo al ver a su amigo herido tan gravemente.  
  
-¿Cómo pudiste hacer algo así?- pregunto siguiendo las palabras de su amiga.  
  
No era necesario escuchar una respuesta para conocer la verdad, Sapmew podía verla correr desde la mente de ese chico, las imágenes de esa cruenta batalla llegaban a su mente como un flash de dolor.  
  
-¿Qué sucede?- se pregunto confundido, al momento que volteaba a ver al pequeño pokémon caído.  
  
Podía ver al dragonite hacer su ataque con furia, la misma que dominaba a su entrenador.  
  
Esa ira y odio provenientes de ese jovencito eran tan similares a los que había experimentado con ese hombre que lo había llevado a terminar de ese modo tiempo atrás.  
  
-Tú- exclamo Ash tratando de bloquear las escenas de su mente.  
  
-Pagaras por lo que has hecho- continuo aproximándose a la arena. La mirada del híbrido se había transformado, no podía perdonar aquel que había lastimado de ese modo a pikachu.  
  
-Te arrepentirás de haber hecho eso- exclamo Sapmew  
  
Misty se levanto manteniendo a su amigo en brazos.  
  
-No lo hagas Ash es muy peligroso- pensó ella sabiendo que el mensaje sería recibido.  
  
-No puedo dejar que él continué haciendo eso, esta lastimando a los pokémosn y eso no lo puedo permitir- respondió el híbrido con un solo pensamiento.  
  
-¿Qué vas hacer para evitarlo?, ¿Retarme?, pues espera tu turno- grito Brian fríamente.  
  
-No, porque esta batalla aún no termina- respondió el joven sapmew quitándose la gabardina que ocultaba su cola y pelaje.  
  
-Así que eras tu- murmuro el joven líder al ver a la criatura frente a él.  
  
-Te he estado buscando desde hace tiempo- continuo.  
  
La entrenadora no deseaba que las cosas llegaran a ese nivel tan pronto, pero no podía evitar sentirse molesta por lo que ese líder había hecho a pikachu.  
  
-He esperado este enfrentamiento con pasión- continuo Brian en un tono oscuro.  
  
-Desde que te vi. entrar al gimnasio con tu amiga me imagine que serias tú- dijo el joven finalmente.  
  
-Cuando te derrote, seré capaz de reclamar lo que por derecho me pertenece- comento Brian  
  
-¿Lo que te pertenece?- pregunto sapmew sin recibir respuesta del otro.  
  
-Dragonite acábalo- exclamo Brian con ira, una fuerza que transmitía a su pokémon.  
  
-¡Ash!- exclamo Misty.  
  
Pero sapmew no se movió ni un milímetro esperando al otro pokémon aproximarse, -Se que deseas ganar, pero esta vez no será así- pensó el híbrido.  
  
Al momento una gran cantidad de energía se formo alrededor de sapmew cubriéndolo por completo, una esfera oscura que comenzó a disminuir su tamaño volando en dirección al dragonite, el pókemon logro esquivar el ataque con facilidad, sin embargo la energía disipada se reintegro formando un nuevo proyectil el cual volvió al ataque con mas fuerza y velocidad.  
  
-¿Qué rayos es eso?- penso Brian,  
  
-Dragonite esquívalo- grito el líder con rapidez.  
  
Al mismo tiempo Ash cerró los ojos emitiendo una serie de columnas que comenzaron a rodear al dragón.  
  
Los poderes de su oponente no lograban contrarrestar a los suyos, sapmew estaba ganando fácilmente el duelo.  
  
-¿Qué estas haciendo Ash?- pregunto la entrenadora preocupada sin obtener respuesta.  
  
-Nunca lo había visto tan molesto- pensó  
  
La sonrisa se borro del rostro de Brian al ver como su dragonite parecía acorralado por aquellos ataques.  
  
Ash no había abierto los ojos, concentrado podía ver cada movimiento de su oponente, mientras jugaba con él hasta el cansancio.  
  
Los minutos transcurrieron agotando más y más al otro pokémon quien continuaba utilizando distintos ataques, pero sin efectividad.  
  
-Ahora llegó el momento- exclamo el híbrido.  
  
Las columnas se elevaron entremezclándose para crear una prisión n alrededor de su oponente.  
  
-No recuerdo que Ash hubiera desarrollado esa clase de poderes- pensó Misty al ver tal escena.  
  
-¿Cómo deseas que termine?- pregunto con tranquilidad observando a Brian.  
  
-Tú, ¿Cómo pudiste?- fue la respuesta.  
  
La imagen de un pokémon caído debido al inminente ataque vagaba en la mente del líder.  
  
-Has hecho tu elección- murmuro el híbrido volteando a ver al dragonite.  
  
Las prisión comenzó a cerrarse dañando al pokémon al hacer contacto.  
  
-No, ¿Qué haces Ash? Detente- exclamo la entrenadora al ver lo que sucedía.  
  
-Él deseaba eso- respondió sapmew señalando a Brian fríamente.  
  
-Pero tú no eres así, por favor detente- continuo la joven.  
  
El líder de gimnasio no dijo nada.  
  
-No te importa ¿cierto?- murmuro el híbrido liberando al dragonite.  
  
El pokémon se salvo de un terrible choque gracias a la intervención de Ash.  
  
-Aquí esta tu dragonita - exclamo sapmew molesto al ver la reacción del joven  
  
Brian no sabía como reaccionar ante tal suceso, el sabía que esa criatura sería difícil de capturar, pero no coincidía con la actitud de aquella que había huido tiempo atrás, ----  
  
-¿Cómo era posible que fuera la misma que corría desesperada por auxilio atravesando las calles de ciudad Virídian? –Se pregunto  
  
Ash capto todo lo que el joven transmitía, viendo por primera vez su escape desde otro ángulo, desde el punto de vista de sus perseguidores.  
  
-Te veías tan patético entonces- pensó el joven sonriendo.  
  
-Te conozco- murmuro el híbrido volviendo a la defensa.  
  
El pokémon dragón comenzaba, al parecer el ataque de sapmew había sido impresionante, pero sin hacer un daño real.  
  
-Brian al ver que su pokémon reaccionaba retomo su actitud..  
  
-Veo que tu ataque no resulto como esperabas- comento con una confianza renovada.  
  
-Obtuvo el resultado que yo desee que tuviera- respondió el otro.  
  
-Si deseas seguir combatiendo, no volveré a detenerme- finalizo el híbrido con ese tono de advertencia.  
  
-No lo entiendes criatura, no me detendré hasta tenerte en mis manos- respondió el líder.  
  
-¿Por qué?- pregunto Misty al notar la reacción del joven.  
  
-Porque debe pertenecerme, el fue creado para alguien como yo, tu jovencita solo desperdicias su poder en tontas batallas inútiles- respondió Brian. Lanzando la medalla de gimnasio al aire para después atraparla nuevamente.  
  
-El podría enloquecer a un hombre con tan solo desearlo- continúo.  
  
-Pero yo jamás mataría a mis enemigos- replico Ash seriamente.  
  
-Eso cambiará cuando termine lo que Bill comenzó- contesto el supuesto líder.  
  
-Bill, ¿Cómo lo conoces?- pregunto el híbrido.  
  
-Se mas de lo que imaginas sapmew, porque ese es tu nombre real- dijo el joven.  
  
-Eso no es cierto, su nombre es Ash- interrumpió Misty al notar como su amigo retrocedía levemente hacia donde ella se encontraba.  
  
-¿Qué creíste?, ¿Pensaste que acabando con uno o dos hombres todo acabaría?- pregunto Brian  
  
-No puedes huir por la eternidad, eso lo sabes, ¿no puedes aceptar que perdiste tu humanidad hace tiempo?, perdiste lo que te hacía libre, sin embargo debo admitir que has mejorado; esos ataques no los conocía- continuo.  
  
-¿Cómo los desarrollaste?, ¿Acaso fue cuando acabaste con tu creador?- pregunto el líder  
  
-Yo no tengo ningún creador- replico el Ash  
  
-Solo tengo a mi madre- continuo descendiendo la voz.  
  
-Es cierto una madre que abandono a su hijo sin siquiera preocuparse por buscar la verdad- contesto el chico.  
  
-Eso no es cierto, ellos la engañaron- exclamo el híbrido  
  
-¿Ellos?, ¿quieres decir nosotros?- pregunto Brian con sorpresa, -¿Crees que nosotros podríamos haber realizado todo eso así de fácil?, no jamás habríamos podido hacerlo si ella no se hubiera prestado, como lo hizo la segunda vez abandonándolo todo, que patético- finalizo.  
  
-Jamás hables así de mi madre, ella nunca se dio por vencida- replico sapmew.  
  
-Ustedes son quienes arruinaron mi vida, me robaron todo, mis sueños, esperanzas y anhelos, tan solo para divertirse, los detesto- respondió nuevamente el híbrido  
  
- En eso te equivocas de ser así no habrías escapado- pensó Brian  
  
-No Ash, no caigas en su juego- exclamo Misty  
  
-Es una lástima que lo veas de ese modo, quizá creíste que tenías oportunidad de seguir tu vida, pero cada día que pasas eres menos humano, lo sabes, ¿O no sentiste el dolor de tu amigo como si fuera tuyo?, ¿Dime que fue lo que sentiste al ver a tu querido rival de años atrás destrozado?- replico el joven en tono burlón.  
  
-Miserable- exclamo Ash apretando sus puños con ira, Misty escuchaba las palabras de ese joven sin poder creer lo que estaba viendo, ¿Cómo era posible que alguien como él fuera capaz de cosas así?  
  
-Ash, salgamos de aquí- murmuro tomando al chico de la mano.  
  
-No Misty, termina esta batalla, acabémosla juntos por Gary, por pikachu- respondió el híbrido.  
  
La entrenadora sabía que su amigo se encontraba sumamente molesto por los acontecimientos recientes, ese joven había confesado pero no parecía encontrarse satisfecho.  
  
-Así es sapmew, tú no puedes cambiar el pasado, Ash Ketchum esta muerto, tu eres tan solo un reflejo de lo que alguna vez fue, si no me crees quizá deberías pensar en el daño que has causado, ¿Acaso el entrenador pokémon Ash Ketchum habría irrumpido en un edificio privado, destruyéndolo todo?, ¿Habría ignorado los sentimientos de sus atacantes pensando solo en la venganza?- dijo Brian notando la reacción de su rival.  
  
-Jamás, él siempre pensaba en los demás, colocando sus deseos antes que los suyos, ¿Te sientes mal de haber enloquecido a esas personas inocentes?, yo no lo creo- continuo.  
  
-Ellos no era inocentes- grito el híbrido perdiendo la paciencia.  
  
-No Ash no lo escuches, tu sabes que eso no es verdad, tu siempre pensaste en mí y en tu madre- exclamo la entrenadora  
  
-He trabajado tanto para superar eso, pero continua ahí en mi mente, ¿Por qué no puedo deshacerme de eso?, ¿Por qué me persigue adonde voy?, es cierto que ahora he cometido muchos crímenes pero ellos lastimaban tanto a humanos como a pokémons que si eran inocentes, no les importaba el sufrimiento que causaban, no les importo alejarme de ellas, no les importo destrozar nuestras vidas- pensó sapmew  
  
-Esos sujetos no merecían piedad- grito Ash olvidando que Misty seguía ahí.  
  
-Ellos merecían sufrir igual que yo, igual que todas sus víctimas- continuo.  
  
-No- pensó la joven abrazando fuertemente al pokémon herido, no permitas que él gane- exclamo con lágrimas en sus ojos.  
  
- No me importa lo que tu digas, yo se lo que hice, pagare por eso, pero no me arrepiento porque recuperare mi vida, volveré a ser el de antes y entonces me reiré de ustedes- finalizo el híbrido tratando de recuperar la compostura.  
  
-Escucha con claridad, no importa lo que digas, tu seguirás evolucionando, esos fueron los primeros indicios de lo que esta por venir, yo lo sé porque tu debías ser para mí, cuando el proyecto estuviera terminado yo debía ser tu dueño, Giovanni lo sabía pero no quiso entender el verdadero potencial con el que contabas, ahora el se encuentra perdido dentro de su mente gracias a ti, pero eso solo ha aumentado mis deseos de dominarte, y lo haré sapmew tu me pertenecerás- respondió Brian .  
  
-¿Cómo te atreves hablar así de Ash?- exclamo Misty, él no es un objeto, ni tampoco ningún otro pokémon así que deja de referirte a él como si lo fuera- continuo.  
  
-Escúchame bien Ash Ketchum, este sujeto habla solo para molestarte, ¿No ves que es solo un juego?, no caigas en sus trucos, todo esto del gimnasio lo hizo solo para atraerte aquí, demuéstrale que esta equivocado, yo se que tu no eres un objeto, se que estas herido y molesto, pero no permitas que juegue con eso, recuerda que si fuera verdad lo que él replica no podrías experimentar esa culpa que vaga tu mente, yo lo sé porque la veo cada vez que me miras- exclamo la joven  
  
-Recuerda que tu madre aún espera tu regreso – Continuo.  
  
Ash sabía que Misty se encontraba a su lado, como lo había hecho desde tiempo atrás, ella siempre lo apoyaba sin importar la situación en la que se encontrarán.  
  
-Gracias Misty, es un hecho que no te merezco- dijo el híbrido aproximándose a ella.  
  
-No digas eso Ash- respondió la entrenadora tocando el rostro de su compañero suavemente, esos grandes ojos azules la admiraba recuperando el brillo de antes.  
  
-Mientras estés aquí tengo razones para continuar- murmuro él.  
  
-Suficiente, es posible que lo que digas es verdad, pero no niegues que aún deseas tener al viejo Ash de vuelta- se escucho a Brian contestar señalando a la entrenadora.  
  
-Lo quieres, te importa, pero preferirías que fuera el simple Ash entrenador de Pueblo paleta, no soportas tener que lidiar con una criatura que puede leer tu mente con solo desearlo, alguien con quien no tienes privacidad, un ser que perdió su inocencia- finalizo el líder de gimnasio en un tono seco  
  
-No eso no es cierto- dijo la entrenadora, ella quería a Ash, de no ser así no habría esperado tanto tiempo por que volviera, era la única que jamás perdió la fe en él.  
  
-Déjala en paz- interrumpió sapmew, -ella no tiene nada que ver con eso, yo se que ella me quiere y eso es suficiente para mí- continuo, -Es lógico que se sienta un poco incomoda al verme de este modo, pero a diferencia de lo que dices, es porque sabe que lo que sucedió, no se deja engañar por mentiras, así que no la molestes- finalizo  
  
-Piensa lo que quieras, porque eso esta a punto de cambiar- murmuro Brian sacando esa extraña esfera negra de su bolsillo.  
  
-¿No la reconoces?- continuo revelando el objeto.  
  
-Este es el fin sapmew, vuelve a donde perteneces- exclamo riendo.  
  
Ash se alejo sin pensar tomando a Misty de la mano.  
  
-Esa esfera, era una de las que recordaba haber visto en el laboratorio tiempo atrás.  
  
-¡Vámonos ahora Misty!- replico el híbrido tomando a la joven fuertemente desapareciendo del gimnasio..  
  
Segundos después ambos se encontraban algunos metros lejos de ahí, sin embargo el joven no se encontraba del todo bien dejándose caer en el piso.  
  
-¿Qué sucede Ash?- pregunto la entrenadora agachándose al lado de su amigo.  
  
-No, lo se- respondió el híbrido, - de repente comencé a sentirme muy cansado.  
  
-No te preocupes, yo me encargaré de todo- contestó la joven levantándose.  
  
-Eso no, somos un equipo- replico Ash preparándose para lo que pudiera salir de ese edificio.  
  
A lo lejos pudo verse la forma de Brian quien montaba sobre su dragonite, ¿Por qué sigue ayudándolo si él ni siquiera se preocupa por el- penó Misty, pero Ash no respondió, su mirada se encontraba fija en su objetivo.  
  
-Jamás volveré,- se decía.  
  
Atrás del líder se distinguían las formas de otros pokémosn que seguían a su entrenador de cerca.  
  
-El no quiere a los pokémon, pero los obliga ayudarle Misty, tu no sabes de lo que son capaces de hacer si no obedeces, hasta yo estuve a punto de someterme una vez- respondió Ash a la pregunta elaborada por la joven.  
  
-Siento lastima por esos pokémosn pues su espíritu debió haber sido doblegado tiempo atrás, incluso el de dragonita, por eso continua obedeciendo sus ordenes- continuo preparándose para la batalla.  
  
-La diferencia es que yo nunca estuve solo- finalizo  
  
-¡Vamos Misty, tu eres mi entrenador, espero tus ordenes dime que hacer!- exclamo el híbrido  
  
-Pero Ash no conozco tus ataques- dijo ella  
  
-No te preocupes tu sabrás que hacer, yo confío en ti- respondió sapmew sonriéndole.  
  
Ella asintió sabiendo a lo que ambos se enfrentaban.  
  
-No fallare- pensó,  
  
-¡Vamos amigo por ellos!- grito señalando a sus contrincantes.  
  
Por alguna razón sapmew sabía que a pesar de todo podía enfrentarlos solo, sentía la energía de Misty con él, era como una conexión entre los dos, la misma que había logrado mantenerlos unidos a pesar de todo los problemas. Su amistad la cual había comenzado como una simple discusión termino convirtiéndose en algo mas grande y profundo, algo que los hacía superar cualquier obstáculo sin importar lo que fuera.  
  
Con velocidad el híbrido corrió alcanzando a sus enemigos, de un salto esquivo el ataque de electricidad de Dragonite, girando en el aire al momento que lanzaba un ataque psíquico a sus oponentes, un par de explosiones se apreciaron desde lejos, Misty corría a su lado dándole las indicaciones en cada movimiento.  
  
-Ahora utiliza un ataque de parálisis- grito Misty, ella jamás había estado en una batalla directa con Ash pero podía decir cuales eran los movimientos correctos con facilidad.  
  
El ataque dio en el blanco paralizando un par de Rapidash, esquivando a un pequeño Raichu, giro para lanzar otro poder, pero esta vez se trataban de esferas de energía las cuales impactaron en un Venasaur que apoyaba a los otros, sin embargo este no se detuvo hasta haber terminado su rayo solar.  
  
-Cuidado Ash a tu izquierda, gira para esquivar el rayo solar y finaliza con un ataque psíquico- grito la entrenadora, descubriendo que ambos parecían haber sido creados para encajar perfectamente uno con el otro, hecho esto el joven uso tele transportación para aparecer al lado de su entrenadora quien ordeno acabar la batalla con un ataque de absorción, la misma esferita que al tocar al pokémon drenaba toda su fuerza con velocidad.  
  
El ataque impacto directamente al dragonite el cual uso lanzallamas par contrarrestar, pero no fue lo suficientemente efectivo, el proyectil dio en el blanco encerrando a ambos tanto pokémon como a humano en la trampa.  
  
Ambos en un grito combinado comenzaron a sumergirse en ese sentimiento de vacío que los rodeaba.  
  
-Suficiente Ash- exclamo la joven con seriedad.  
  
Su amigo obedeció dejando a sus víctimas caer al suelo sin intervenir más.  
  
-Misty admiro el desastre creado por ambos, pero había sido necesario para lograr salir de ahí, se aproximo a Brian verificando que estuviera bien.  
  
-Parece ser que no dará problemas por un tiempo. Dijo ella recogiendo una medalla la cual descansaba al lado del caído.  
  
-Supongo que eso nos da nuestra primera victoria- pensó la joven.  
  
-Ya lo creo. Respondió Ash algo agotado, pero feliz, su primera batalla había sido todo un éxito.  
  
-Creo que deberías descansar un poco. Comento la entrenadora.  
  
-Tal vez- respondió él.  
  
-¿Quieres que?- pregunto ella levemente, pues sabía que después de esa discusión las cosas no serían iguales, ese sujeto había hecho mas daño en Ash de lo que él admitiría, pues las cicatrices continuaban ahí y algunas parecían haber sido re- abiertas.  
  
-Estaré bien Misty, hazlo- comento Ash en tono cansado.  
  
-Lo hiciste muy bien, lo sabes, ¿Cierto?- exclamo la joven al sacar la extraña Masterball perteneciente a Ash.  
  
-Lo se- dijo él.  
  
-No lo haré si no lo deseas- continuo ella con preocupación.  
  
-Hazlo Misty- respondió sapmew.  
  
-Nos veremos después mi querido Ash- murmuro ella regresando al agotado híbrido a su esfera.  
  
Solitaria recogió sus cosas para marcharse de ese lugar, hasta llegar a un punto donde pudieran quedarse esa noche.  
  
*****  
  
Al mismo tiempo otro joven avanzaba recorriendo al camino al gimnasio mas próximo, su mejor amigo aún se encontraba en recuperación, pero el decidió dejarlo para salir en busca de ese místico pokémon que aseguraban haber visto cerca del área, su esperanza era encontrarlo y capturarlo para poder vengarse de aquellos que habían lastimado a su amigo.  
  
Ellos prometieron un duelo justo, pero lo único que hicieron fue lastimarlos a ambos tanto a él como a sus pokémons, al parecer solo buscaban a alguien con ciertas características para desarrollar alguna prueba, de la cual alcanzo a escapar gracias a la ayuda de su amigo quien se enfrento en un combate casi mortal para poder huir de ese lugar.  
  
El haber visto como esos hombres los perseguían atacándolos sin piedad bajo la lluvia, el experimentar ese sentimiento de desesperación mientras sostenía a su amigo en sus brazos tratando de brindar un refugio le daba la fuerza para seguir adelante.  
  
Levanto su mano pasándola sobre su rostro, una cicatriz en su mejilla se cruzaba como un recordatorio infinito de su error, cada vez que sentía esa marca pensaba en la razón de ese viaje, por primera vez deseaba algo que no podía evitar, la venganza era su motivación.  
  
-Ellos pagaran por lo que hicieron amigo, ya lo verás-fue su ultimo pensamiento antes de adentrarse en el pueblo mas cercano.  
  
*****  
  
Misty había llegado al centro donde descansaría después de ese enfrentamiento, agotada entrego la pokébola de pikachu con la esperanza de que se recuperará pronto.  
  
-Lamento lo que sucedió- exclamo  
  
Indecisa decidió conservar la esfera que contenía a Ash seguro por el momento, admirando la bola tomo asiento mientras esperaba los resultados de pikachu.  
  
La imagen del rostro de su amigo al ver a su pikachu en ese estado continuaba vagando por su mente, era como si el dolor de su compañero fuera trasferido a su cuerpo.  
  
-¿Deseabas aliviar su dolor?- se pregunto, ella sabía que él no podía hacer ese tipo de cosas, aún.  
  
Otra cosa continuaba atrapada en sus pensamientos, el extraño sentimiento que tuvo al pelear lado a lado, era como si ambos se hubieran conectado, de no ser así, ¿Cómo conocía cada ataque a la perfección?  
  
-Demasiadas preguntas- exclamo girando la masterball blanca, la cual reflejaba el brillo de las luces sobre su superficie.  
  
-Se que ese joven pudo haberte herido, pero no permitas que sus palabras representen más de lo que son, ya has logrado superar eso, no lo olvides- murmuro.  
  
-Disculpa, ¿este asiento esta ocupado?- se escucho una voz bastante familiar. La entrenadora giro para encontrarse con alguien que no esperaba.  
  
-Gary- murmuro al ver al chico de pie frente a ella, -Te ves tan distinto- pensó al verlo ahí con ese rostro cansado y triste, su mejilla presentaba una cicatriz recordatorio de esa horrible noche.  
  
-¿Cuándo llegaste aquí?- continuo.  
  
-Apenas hace unos minutos, he estado viajando desde que supe que Umbreon podría recuperarse- replico el chico.  
  
-Pero ¿Por qué?- pregunto la jovencita pelirroja.  
  
-Este viaje es por él- contesto Gary simplemente.  
  
La joven espero con paciencia mientras observaba al otro chico, recordaba los buenos momentos cuando ambos Ash y Gary discutían por saber quien era el mejor, siempre orgullosos de su trabajo como entrenadores, ahora la vida había dado un drástico giro dejando tan solo una sombra de esa amistad oculta por un manto de ignorancia.  
  
-Me alegra ver que estés mejor- murmuro la chica, pero él solo levanto su mirada perdida en ese mar de soledad.  
  
-Gracias- fue todo lo que recibió como respuesta.  
  
Minutos después la entrenadora se levanto incapaz de soportar mas esa espera.  
  
-¿Adonde vas tan pronto?, ¿Acaso mi compañía es desagradable?- pregunto el joven.  
  
-No, no es eso Gary, es solo que bueno yo...tuve un encuentro donde pikachu termino mal herido- respondió la chica con ansiedad.  
  
-Lamento escuchar eso- respondió el entrenador, -Se lo que siente- finalizo sumergiéndose nuevamente en sus pensamientos.  
  
-No soporto verlo así- pensó ella dirigiéndose a su habitación.  
  
-Se lo difícil que es, pero por favor si puedes ayudarlo hazlo- murmuro la pelirroja lanzando la Masterball al aire. Ash apareció frente a ella, esperando escuchar la razón de su llamada.  
  
-¿Qué sucede Misty?- pregunto al ver a la chica tan angustiada, ¿Acaso pikachu esta mal?- continuo con sus preguntas.  
  
Era muy difícil tener la habilidad para leer su mente y tener que esperar a que ella decidiera el momento oportuno para hablar.  
  
-No descuida el va a estar bien- respondió su amiga, -es solo que vi. a Gary hace un momento, se que no deseas hablar de eso, pero si tan solo lo vieras- comento la chica con lágrimas en sus ojos.  
  
-Tranquila, solo dime lo que sucede- contesto el jovencito.  
  
-Él se ha ido, se marcho Ash, solo queda una sombra del gran chico que alguna vez fue- exclamo la joven.  
  
El híbrido recibió una serie de recuerdos, aquellos vividos segundos antes por su compañera.  
  
-Puedo entenderlo- replico el joven  
  
-Tu quieres que lo ayude, pero ¿Crees que sea lo correcto?- pregunto Ash pensativo, él piensa que yo estoy muerto y quizá sea mejor así- continuo.  
  
-¿En realidad lo crees?- pregunto ella  
  
-No, pero no se si tenga el valor para hacerlo- finalizo Ash apenado.  
  
-Hoy sucedió algo, cuando estábamos peleando, recuerdo con claridad como estuvimos Conectados, eso fue maravilloso hasta un punto, pero después lo que vi fue algo...  
  
-Lo se interrumpió él, tratare de evitar que suceda de nuevo- continuo  
  
-Aún tengo pesadillas por las noches, pero en ese momento es cuando recuerdo la razón por la que continúo aquí, y eso me hace recapacitar -comento.  
  
-Misty estoy aquí por ti, no creas que lo que Brian dijo me afecto, porque no es así, como sabes ambos tenemos un sueño y lo vamos a cumplir-finalizo  
  
*****  
  
Mientras tanto la enfermera Joey finalmente tenía los resultados del pequeño pokémon eléctrico.  
  
-Misty Waterflower ya tengo los resultados de...¿alguien ha visto a la señorita Waterflower?- pregunto la mujer buscando a la chica por el lugar.  
  
-Yo puedo darle el mensaje- contesto Gary aproximándose a ella.  
  
-Bien, entonces dile que su pikachu se va a recuperar, pero estará en observación toda la noche.  
  
-Muy bien yo le informare-replico el entrenador caminando hacia la habitación de la jovencita.  
  
-No hay duda de lo que sucedió- exclamo el híbrido pensativo, yo he visto los recuerdos de Gary y de su Umbreon, y entiendo por lo que esta pasando - pensó Ash, -Se que Misty tiene razón, él necesita ayuda, pero ¿Será esa la respuesta que busca?- continuo.  
  
Un leve toque se escucho desde afuera de la habitación donde el otro joven esperaba un encuentro con la entrenadora, Misty se levanto dirigiéndose hacia la puerta donde encontró a Gary con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.  
  
-Tengo noticias para ti- dijo mostrando el papel que había enviado la enfermera.  
  
Ella leyó el reporte compartiendo su alegría, -él va a estar bien, eso me tranquiliza en verdad- pensó.  
  
-Has sido el portador de maravillosas noticias- exclamo la entrenadora felizmente.  
  
-Eso espero- replico Gary dando vuelta para volver al comedor.  
  
-Espera- murmuro Misty permitiéndole el paso.  
  
El entrenador miro a la chica confundido, ¿Por qué desea que entre?- se dijo aceptando la oferta, en silencio se introdujo a la recamara esperando escuchar las palabras de la joven, pero su sorpresa fue mayor al ver a ese chico, su rival vivo frente a él.  
  
-Hola Gary hay algo de lo que debemos hablar- exclamo Ash dejando a la vista su cola.  
  
Arken elf: Bueno ese es el final de este capítulo, ojala haya sido de su agrado, recuerden que cualquier duda o sugerencia será bien recibida, muchas de las ideas que se plasman en este capítulo provienen de sus mails y reviews, porque como saben todas sus sugerencias son tomadas en cuenta. Atentamente su autora Arken elf.  
  
PD. ¿Deseas que Gary y Ash hagan equipo?, ¿Te agrada el estilo que va tomando la historia?, cualquier opinión envíala, de ello dependerá el final de las series. Por tu atención GRACIAS. 


	5. Revelaciones

Capítulo 5  
  
Revelaciones  
  
Arken elf: Les saluda su autora, agradezco la review que recibí, y aquí esta este capítulo elaborado solo para ti, quien continuas leyendo esta historia.  
  
Muchas gracias espero sea de tu agrado.  
  
Un sueño, todo había sido una terrible pesadilla, él jamás había experimentado un sentimiento tan fuerte, la sensación de ahogo envolvió su ser despertándolo bruscamente.  
  
-¿Todo esto fue tan solo un sueño?- se dijo llevando la mano de manera automática a su mejilla, donde descansaba su cicatriz, la superficie rasposa se hizo presente al contacto recordándole la realidad.  
  
-No fue tan solo una pesadilla, fue el recuerdo que vive en mi interior- murmuro bajando su rostro para admirar sus manos.  
  
-Tan inútiles en ese momento- se dijo en tono frustrado, -¿De que sirve tanto esfuerzo, tantas batallas, tanta experiencia, si cuando realmente la necesitas no funciona para nada?- se pregunto cerrando sus ojos, pero el sueño no terminaba ahí, también recordaba el haber visto a su viejo amigo y rival; vivo.  
  
-Ash- murmuro abriendo esas hermosas pupilas para encontrarse de frente con esa mirada profunda como el océano, esos ojos sobrenaturales que traspasaban tu alma con tan solo mirarlos, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al verse reflejado en tan penetrante color.  
  
-¿Te sientes mejor?- pregunto el dueño de esos azulados ojos, consciente de la reacción que el entrenador pudiese tener lo observo sin hacer ningún movimiento brusco.  
  
-¿Ash?- repitió el entrenador pelirrojo esforzándose por comprender lo que sucedía.  
  
-Finalmente despiertas, eso es prometedor- continuo el otro haciendo caso omiso de la expresión de su amigo.  
  
-Yo, yo pensé que tu habías muerto- alcanzo a decir el chico confuso tratando de recordar los eventos recientes, la luz del sol atravesaba las ventanas trayendo consigo el anuncio del nuevo día, los colores empañaban la habitación con sus distintos tonos filtrados a través del cristal que protegía el lugar.  
  
-Es como una fantasía- murmuro Gary sin pensar. Ash tan solo sonrío levantándose de la silla en donde había pasado la noche.  
  
-Creo que ya tuvimos esa discusión anoche- replico el híbrido, supongo que la impresión fue demasiado fuerte- continuo caminando hacia la puerta.  
  
-Espera- dijo su amigo levantándose tras él.  
  
-Misty nos espera en el comedor, no es bueno hacer esperar a una dama- replico Ash saliendo por el pasillo.  
  
Gary observo la puerta ahora cerrada por donde el otro jovencito había salido, su mente aún confusa trataba de aceptar el hecho de que aquel quien conoció como su mejor amigo y rival aún se encontraba vivo, y que el pokémon que el pensaba capturar era él también.  
  
Se levanto lentamente notando que se encontraba en la misma habitación de la noche anterior, al parecer la jovencita le concedió ese lugar, buscando uno para sí.  
  
-Misty- pensó el entrenador, esa chica parecía haberse convertido en ese rayo de esperanza que estaba buscando, llegando justo en el momento en el que mas la necesitaba.  
  
-Eres afortunado Ash- comento  
  
-Jamás fuimos los mejores amigos, pero aún así ha logrado darme esa fuerza para cumplir mi objetivo, me apoyo e incluso esta dispuesta a seguir ayudándome a pesar de todo lo que ha sucedido, al verla en esa mesa triste y preocupada no pude evitar acercarme para tratar de auxiliarla, o ¿era acaso que yo inconscientemente buscaba su auxilio?, tantas veces nos hemos encontrado en el pasado, cuando ella no dejaba de animarte, creo que esa era la razón real de tus victorias, el apoyo incondicional de tus amigos, en especial el de ella.  
  
-Definitivamente, a pesar de todo, eres afortunado- finalizo tocando nuevamente esa cicatriz recordando la razón por la que se encontraba en ese lugar,  
  
- descuida amigo mío yo los haré pagar- pensó antes de cambiarse para encontrarse con sus compañeros  
  
*****  
  
-Su mente es un túnel oscuro que lleva a muchas direcciones inesperadas- murmuro Ash con seriedad, él y Misty se encontraban en el comedor esperando la aparición del otro entrenador a quien accedieron ayudar con la esperanza de encontrar mas información sobre la relación del ataque a Gary y lo que ocurría con el joven híbrido.  
  
-¿A que te refieres?- pregunto la joven al escucharlo hablar de ese modo.  
  
-Es solo que aún no se ha recuperado de lo que sucedió, aún se culpa por el estado de Umbreon, creo que la experiencia fue más fuerte de lo que imagine- contesto tratando de no preocupar a la entrenadora, él recordaba esos fuertes sentimientos la noche en que lo vio entrar al centro pokémon cubierto con la sangre de su mejor amigo, la desesperación, la frustración, el dolor todo en conjunto.  
  
-No te preocupes amigo, alguien estuvo para mí, tu también mereces la misma oportunidad- se dijo al ver a Gary entrar en el comedor buscando a sus amigos.  
  
-La joven sonrió al ver al otro chico permitiéndole sentarse a su lado, Ash observaba desde enfrente mientras comía.  
  
-Aún no se que decir- exclamo el entrenador pelirrojo tomando asiento, se encontraba agradecido con ellos, feliz de que su amigo aún estuviera con vida, pero triste de saber que no podía tener una vida normal.  
  
-Debió ser difícil- pensó  
  
-¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunto la entrenadora mirando al joven pensativo a su lado.  
  
-Mejor gracias a ustedes- replico monótonamente  
  
-Lo mejor será que comas- continuo la chica señalando el plato.  
  
-lo intentaré, aunque no tengo apetito - respondió Gary sonrojándose levemente  
  
Afortunadamente Misty no lo noto, aunque Ash si.  
  
-Ahora vuelvo, voy a ver si pikachu esta mejor- exclamo la joven levantándose para ir al mostrador.  
  
-Lamento mi reacción- dijo el entrenador apenado.  
  
-¿Gary disculpándose?- se pregunto Ash confuso, las cosas parecían haber cambiado tan drásticamente, incluso su rival.  
  
-¿Por qué te disculpas?- pregunto sapmew  
  
-Se que no debería, pero ella ha sido la única que me ha dado una razón para seguir, debe parecerte una tontería, pero hace mucho que nadie hace algo así por mí, casi todos me hablaban por orgullo o últimamente por lastima, pero creo que ella es diferente- comento el entrenador tratando de ver la reacción del otro chico quien solo se limitaba a mirar de reojo, el cabello cubría parte de su rostro ocultando esa mística mirada.  
  
-Eres tan diferente del Ash que conocí, cuando hablo contigo siento que estoy hablando con otra persona, no te molesto mi reacción con Misty, e incluso pareces sorprendido al escuchar mis disculpas, ¿Qué es lo que te sucedió?- se dijo Gary  
  
-Una leve sonrisa adorno el rostro del híbrido, no pudo evitar escuchar esas ideas provenientes del otro chico.  
  
-Se que necesitas ayuda, aquel que te lastimo ha tratado de hacer lo mismo conmigo- replico, -además no me preocupo por Misty, porque ella es la única que puede decidir su destino, yo solo soy un apoyo más en su camino- finalizo volviendo a lo suyo.  
  
-¿Por qué digo estas cosas?- se pregunto sapmew, ella es la razón por la que he logrado sobrevivir a tanto, sin su apoyo no sería nada más que un recuerdo en la mente de unos viejos amigos, mi alma estaría acabada, perdida en una oscuridad sin final, la amo, por eso no puedo dejar de pensar en que es lo mejor para ella.  
  
Gary observo a su antiguo rival, tan distinto, tan maduro, era increíble que meses atrás fueran casi lo mismo, pero ahora él se encontraba sufriendo su propia pesadilla, mientras que Ash parecía haber vuelto de la muerte tan solo para demostrar que no hay nada que no se pueda realizar.  
  
-Misty necesita hablar contigo, así que iré afuera- comento el híbrido levantándose, segundos después la joven pelirroja se aproximo con el pequeño pikachu en brazos.  
  
-¿Dónde esta Ash?- pregunto ella al notar la ausencia de su compañero.  
  
-Dijo que necesitabas hablar a solas, él esta afuera- contesto el entrenador de la cicatriz.  
  
La joven volvió su mirada hacia él, era difícil para ella, pero debía hacerlo, su viaje parecía haber encontrado otro obstáculo en su lista, pero no podía abandonar a un viejo amigo.  
  
-Así que ya lo sabe- exclamo  
  
-Gary- continuo con seriedad,- se que necesitas de la ayuda de Ash para recuperar esa confianza que perdiste, así que deseo ayudarte del único modo que conozco. Tomo su mochila de la cual extrajo la masterball blanca.  
  
-Quiero que la conserves, él te ayudara a cumplir con tu misión- dijo entregándole la esfera.  
  
-¿De que estas hablando Misty?- contesto el joven exaltado, si esa esfera era lo que se imaginaba, él era quien menos derecho tenía de poseerla.  
  
-No puedo- respondió devolviendo el objeto, puedo ver en tus ojos el sacrificio que haces al entregármela, no puedo aceptarla- continuo bajando la mirada, ahora le era imposible verla de frente.  
  
-Eres una persona admirable, capaz de sacrificar tu felicidad por el bienestar de otros, no puedo permitir que hagas eso, mucho menos después de todo lo que ha sucedid, por favor mantenla cerca de ti- dijo el joven levantándose, cuando una mano lo obligo a tomar asiento nuevamente.  
  
-Si no la aceptas, entonces acepta mi amistad y mi compañía hasta que tu viaje se encuentre concluso- respondió la pelirroja.  
  
-Sabes que la acepto- contesto el chico.  
  
-Entonces toma la esfera, tu podrás guardarla, serás mi guardián hasta que esto haya terminado- sonrió ella, le era difícil aceptar el hecho de que en cualquier momento ambos podían encontrarse en terribles problemas, pero sabía que Ash deseaba ayudar a su amigo, ella veía al otro entrenador reflejado en él, ambos tenían mucho en común.  
  
-Nuestro amigo no desea que nos veamos en mas problemas por culpa suya, hace poco tuvimos un terrible enfrentamiento, pikachu resulto herido, y ese joven, Brian desea capturar a Ash, es una persona sin escrúpulos capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de obtener lo que desea, pelee contra él, pero la batalla me hizo conocer cosas que no deseaba, me afecto al igual que él, se que trata de hacerse el fuerte para no preocuparme, pero le resulta imposible, supongo que lo conozco muy bien después de todo lo que hemos pasado, quizá el sepa algo sobre lo que buscas, si es así no te preocupes, no tardará en hacer su aparición de nuevo.- exclamo la joven reviviendo los sucesos del día anterior, las escenas del laboratorio, pequeñas imágenes donde esos hombres lo rodeaban, las sensaciones de ese intenso frió, calor, oscuridad y luz. Cuando se conectaron, ambos habían visto esas escenas nuevamente, la pesadilla personal de Ash.  
  
-Creo que tu estas mejor preparado para la batalla- finalizo, -Quizá yo no pueda soportar ver eso nuevamente - pensó  
  
-No estés tan segura, yo ya no se que pensar- murmuro su amigo.  
  
-No dudes, recuerda que somos un gran equipo- dijo la pelirroja animándolo, probablemente tú seas capaz de soportarlo mas que yo, quizá eso te ayude a superar tu resentimiento- se dijo.  
  
*****  
  
-Sus habilidades sobrepasan mis expectativas- pensó el líder de gimnasio paseándose de un lado a otro mientras analizaba algunas de las situaciones de la batalla.  
  
-No dudo en atacar cuando el momento fue el decisivo, su fuerza de voluntad se ha restablecido lo que indica que todo será mucho más difícil de lo que me imagine, él único que pudiese conocer su debilidad se encuentra perdido, encerrado en su propia mente. Si tan solo pudiera llegar a su subconsciente, hablarle- se dijo mirando al paciente desde el otro lado de un vidrio.  
  
La habitación blanca parecía ser tan solo la imagen de una extraña película, tan irreal que lograba incomodar a casi cualquier persona, pero él no parecía afectado, a su lado el médico de piso Alexander observaba su reacción con interés.  
  
-Lamento lo que le ocurrió a tu padre- dijo volviendo su atención al paciente quien parecía descansar tranquilamente.  
  
-Yo también- respondió Brian tocando la superficie fría del cristalino muro con su mano, bajo la mirada expulsando esas lágrimas falsas que tiempo atrás había aprendido a derramar por voluntad propia.  
  
-Un excelente actor, eso era-  
  
-Se que debe ser muy difícil verlo así- continuo el médico.  
  
-Lo es, finalmente logro encontrarlo para enterarme de que sufre de este terrible mal, no entiendo porque el destino puede ser tan cruel- murmuro el líder con voz llorosa.  
  
-¿Es acaso que no tengo derecho a ser feliz?- se pregunto, siguiendo con el espectáculo.  
  
-Si tan solo hubiéramos sabido que tenía familia nos habríamos puesto en contacto inmediatamente, pero nos fue imposible identificarlo- replico el joven doctor.  
  
-Lo sé y no lo culpo a usted por lo que sucedió, no fe culpa de nadie, con excepción de la criatura que ocasiono esto, si tan solo supiera quien o que intenciones tenía- exclamo el chico tristemente.  
  
-Mi padre solo era un investigador, no merecía ese destino- continuo.  
  
-No te preocupes, me esforzare por hacer que se recupere- dijo Alexander tratando de consolar al chico, -Si deseas puedo mostrarte algunas de mis observaciones, quizá te ayuden a identificar lo que buscas.  
  
-Muchas gracias- contesto Brian limpiando sus lágrimas, se veía tan indefenso y desesperado.  
  
-Definitivamente el mejor actor- pensó el líder.  
  
*****  
  
-¿Qué camino habremos de tomar ahora?- pregunto Gary aproximándose a Ash quien parecía demasiado distraído para notarlo.  
  
-Vamos a la siguiente ciudad, no es bueno resaltar sospechas injustificadas- exclamo Misty rápidamente.  
  
-Tan humano- murmuro el chico pelirrojo.  
  
-¿Dijiste algo?- pregunto finalmente el híbrido al escuchar su murmullo.  
  
-No, nada- replico su amigo retomando el paso.  
  
El día paso como cualquiera, sin interrupciones lograron recorrer ¾ partes del camino fácilmente.  
  
-El atardecer se aproxima- pensó la joven entrenadora, todo el camino había observado a sus dos acompañantes quienes se habrían matado el uno al otro si la situación y el momento hubiesen sido otros.  
  
-Te ves cansado- dijo tocando el hombre de su amigo humano.  
  
-Estoy bien- se escucho  
  
-Eso dicen todos- continuo ella adelantándose.  
  
-Es momento de colocar el campamento- finalizo dejando caer su mochila.  
  
-Déjame ayudarte- replico Ash sacando las cosas para armar una casa de campaña.  
  
-Quizá te parezca extraño Gary, pero solo cargamos una casa de campaña, yo generalmente duermo afuera o en tu sabes que, así llevamos menos peso, espero que no te importe compartir la intemperie conmigo- dijo el híbrido armando la casa.  
  
-No tienes de que preocuparte- contesto el otro chico, ahora voy a buscar un poco de leña para una fogata.  
  
-La entrenadora pudo percatarse de la figura de Gary perdiéndose entre la maleza del bosque.  
  
-Se ve un poco mejor- comento sentándose al lado de su compañero, mientras jugueteaba con pikachu.  
  
-Si, ojala no sea solo apariencia- respondió el jovencito de cabello negro incorporándose, pikachu ayúdame con esa cuerda- continuo.  
  
-Pika, pika (Claro Ash)- replico el ratón eléctrico.  
  
-Mañana llegaremos a la siguiente ciudad, espero que las cosas no sean como la última vez- comento Misty.  
  
-No te preocupes, cualquier cosa que suceda, estaremos preparados para todo- contesto el chico terminando de instalar la casa.  
  
*****  
  
-¿Qué puedo decirle?, agradezco lo que han hecho por mí, pero no se si sea buena idea meterlos en este problema- pensó Gary mientras caminaba con la leña en brazos.  
  
-Tú aceptaste, no puedes abandonarlos así como así- se contesto admirando la blancuzca esfera que adornaba su pantalón.  
  
-¿Me perdonarías se lo hiciera así?- le pregunto a al objeto de forma cilíndrica sin obtener respuesta, -seguramente me odiarías por ser tan cobarde.  
  
-¿No crees que ya es tarde para tener ideas de ese tipo?- pregunto una voz en su mente. -¿Ash?, ¿Cómo?- pensó el chico extrañado.  
  
-No necesito decirte con palabras lo que siento al verte de ese modo- continuo la voz.  
  
-Me duele, tú eras una de las constantes que mantenía mi vida en un punto, pero ahora has perdido el rumbo, así como lo perdí tiempo atrás, pero logre recuperarme, yo te ayudare a que así sea- finalizo desapareciendo de sus pensamientos.  
  
Gary al percatarse corrió hasta donde el campamento se encontraba.  
  
-Hola Gary, ¿Sucede algo malo?- pregunto Misty confusa al ver a su amigo tan agitado.  
  
-¿Dónde esta Ash?- exclamo preocupado.  
  
-Fue a dar una vuelta, generalmente no se aleja mucho, pero creo que al saber que tu estabas cerca decidió ir mas allá de lo acostumbrado, no te preocupes el sabe cuidarse solo- aseguro la joven tomando la madera de sus brazos.  
  
-Justo lo que necesitábamos- continuo colocándola en el piso.  
  
-Déjame ayudarte- dijo el joven preparando todo para encender una fogata.  
  
-Hace mucho que no hacía esto- comento tratando de hacer platica con la esperanza de olvidar ese temor que ofrecía la oscuridad.  
  
-Si, yo también, la ultima vez fue cuando Sabrina y yo...  
  
-¿Sucede algo?- pregunto el chico al notar la reacción de la joven.  
  
-Nada, es solo un mal recuerdo- replico ella.  
  
-¿No deseas hablar de eso?- repitió él  
  
-No te preocupes- aseguro la joven mirando el cielo, las estrellas brillaban hermosamente contrastantes con la eternidad de la noche.  
  
-Probablemente no sea la mejor persona para charlar sobre eso, pero todos necesitamos desahogarnos de vez en cuando, no se que es lo que sucedió con Ash, pero obviamente no fue algo común, él parece haberlo superado, pero tú te has encontrado distante, ¿Acaso mi presencia hace que te sientas mal?- exclamo el joven encendiendo el fuego.  
  
-Yo, es solo que lo he guardado durante tanto tiempo y no se que hacer, no puedo decírselo a él, porque ya ha tenido suficiente, no hay razón para perturbarlo con mis problemas- respondió la entrenadora.  
  
-Puedes decírmelo, prometo no revelar tu secreto- respondió Gary.  
  
La simple idea de poder exclamar esos sentimientos era un gran alivio para ella, pero ¿Cómo asegurar que Ash no lo encontraría?, él respetaba a sus amigos, jamás entraría en su mente de no ser que ellos así lo desearán, al menos así era con ella, pero ¿sería lo mismo con el joven a su lado?  
  
-No se si puedo- contesto finalmente.  
  
-Descuida lo enterrare en lo mas profundo de mi mente, Ash jamás lo sabrá- aseguro el entrenador.  
  
-Creeré en ti- se escucho la respuesta de Misty.  
  
.*****  
  
-Se que accedimos ayudar a Gary, pero me es difícil aceptarlo como parte de nuestro equipo, no lo odio ni tampoco me siento molesto con él, pero su presencia me preocupa- dijo el híbrido con seriedad.  
  
-¿Por qué dices eso?- pregunto pikachu quien compartía ese sencillo instante con su viejo amigo.  
  
-Es solo, lo que dijo sobre Misty, yo creo que estoy un poco celoso- contesto el chico mirando a su amigo eléctrico.  
  
-No debes preocuparte Ash, estoy seguro de que ambos saben lo que hacen- replico el pokémon.  
  
-Probablemente, pero al verlos me doy cuenta de la clase de futuro que le puedo ofrecer, siempre huyendo, siempre con problemas, creí que podía darle algo más, que podría ayudarle a realizar su sueño, pero no logro alejar ese pasado que me caza constantemente- comento el jovencito.  
  
-Cada vez que las cosas parecen comenzar a cambiar, algo malo sucede, además ni siquiera soy un humano, soy un fenómeno ¿Qué clase de futuro le ofrezco?- continuo.  
  
-Jamás digas eso, ella te espero tanto tiempo, siempre creyó en ti, no puedes decepcionarla de ese modo- dijo el pikachu con severidad, -además el profesor Oak esta buscando la cura, no olvides-  
  
-La cual no sabemos si logre encontrar alguna vez- replico el chico.  
  
-La verdad es que tengo miedo pikachu, tengo miedo en las palabras de Brian, él dijo que yo seguiría evolucionando, me asusta el pensar que deje de ser mas humano, me aterra la idea de que tarde o temprano si no encuentro una cura sea demasiado tarde para ambos- exclamo el híbrido con tristeza.  
  
-No deseo que ella vuelva a pasar por algo así- finalizo.  
  
-Descuida Ash, las cosas van a mejorar- aseguro el pokémon eléctrico brincando al hombro de su amigo, tal y como antes, -además estoy yo para apoyarte en lo que suceda- dijo el ratón lamiendo la mejilla de su ex entrenador.  
  
-Lo se pikachu, lo sé, solo desearía que Mewtwo estuviera aquí, probablemente el sabría que hacer- contesto volviendo al campamento.  
  
*****  
  
Misty y Gary continuaban platicando, el fuego calentaba todo a su alrededor.  
  
-Eso es todo lo que puedo decirte por el momento- exclamo la joven levantándose.  
  
Ahora comprendo tantas cosas- pensó el chico observando su hermosa forma contrastar con la luz de la fogata.  
  
-Debió ser algo realmente difícil, incluso yo me dí por vencido en ese momento, si tan solo hubiera sabido lo que sucedió, Misty siento no haber estado para ayudarlos, siempre consideré a Ash como un gran amigo, a pesar de nuestra rivalidad, crecimos juntos y jamás lo abandonaría sin importar lo que todos crean.  
  
-Pero estaba demasiado ciego para percatarme de la realidad- dijo  
  
-No digas eso, hasta yo llegue a creer que él estaba, bueno tu sabes, después de tanto tiempo comencé aceptar que quizá todos estaban en lo correcto y que yo solo soñaba con algo irreal, una fantasía que se formo en mi mente para protegerme de la realidad.  
  
-No, jamás te diste por vencida, eso es algo digno de admirarse- replico el joven a su espalda.  
  
A lo lejos el sonido del fuego era el único que se escuchaba alrededor, repentinamente los pasos de alguien quien avanzaba entre la maleza se hicieron presentes ante ellos.  
  
-¿Ash eres tu?- pregunto la entrenadora buscando a su compañero.  
  
-Mira nada más, si es una linda chica y su novio- se escucho una voz ronca provenir de los arbustos.  
  
-¿Quién eres tu?- pregunto la joven retrocediendo.  
  
-Ja, no importa quien sea, sin embargo puedo ver que aquí hay material para diversión- sonrió mostrando eso horribles dientes amarillos.  
  
-Vete de aquí- exclamo Gary molesto.  
  
-¿El noviecito quiere jugar?- pregunto el hombre revelando finalmente su forma, alto de apariencia robusta tapaba por completa a ambos chicos con su imponente tamaño.  
  
-No creas que te tememos- aseguro el joven colocándose al frente de la entrenadora.  
  
-Pues deberías chico, porque cuando acabe contigo desearas no haber dicho esas palabras- aseguro el hombre sacando un par de pokébolas.  
  
-Charmaleon, Scyter – vayan- exclamo el hombre liberando a las criaturas.  
  
-Gary tomo una pokebola de su cinturón lanzándola al aire, sin fijarse la esfera blanca se elevo a lo alto reflejando el brillo de las estrellas en su superficie, se había equivocado de pokébola.  
  
-Bonita esfera, pero vacía, que mal- dijo el atacante sonriendo.  
  
-Yo no lo diría- se oyó al híbrido responder apareciendo al lado de sus amigos.  
  
-¿Cómo?, ¿Qué cosa?- pregunto el hombre.  
  
-Muy tarde- exclamo Ash levantando la mano al momento que creaba una esfera de energía en su mano.  
  
-¿Qué eres chico?- murmuro el sujeto con temor.  
  
-Tu peor pesadilla- replico el híbrido liberando su ataque.  
  
-Charmaleon, lanzallamas- comando el hombre, pero su ataque no tuvo efectividad, la esfera alcanzo a su objetivo esquivando ambos pokemons hasta acertar a un árbol al lado del hombre.  
  
-Tonto, ni siquiera nos rozo, sea lo que seas- aseguro el sujeto retomando su confianza.  
  
-Piensa lo que quieras- dijo el híbrido dándole la espalda a su atacante.  
  
Repentinamente el árbol comenzó a emitir sonidos extraños cayendo a milímetros del sujeto quien lo esquivo con dificultad.  
  
-Es una advertencia, o deseas ver a tus pokemons caer como ese árbol- amenazo el jovencito revelando su cola, por un momento la forma del joven parecía mostrar esa extraña aura a su alrededor, volteando con rapidez, sus ojos reflejaron el odio que mantenía oculto en su interior, todo parecía cambiar transformándose en algo etéreo alrededor del atacante congelándolo por un instante, su mente se vio invadida de imágenes aterradoras, sus peores temores se hacían realidad ente sus ojos. Solo unos segundos pasaron hasta que el híbrido abandono la mente del sujeto.  
  
-AHhh, un demonio- dijo el hombre alejándose con velocidad, ese chico es un demonio, continuo seguido de cerca por sus compañeros.  
  
-No se lo que hiciste, pero debo decir que buen trabajo Ash- comento Gary recogiendo la esfera.  
  
-¿Qué fue todo eso y cómo fue que apareciste tan pronto?, pensé que habías ido a dar una vuelta- dijo Misty .  
  
-Lo hice, pero Gary me llamó- replico el híbrido acercándose a la fogata mientras se quitaba la gabardina, además lo único que hice fue darle un pequeño susto- continuo  
  
-Yo, solo lance la esfera equivocada- interrumpió su amigo.  
  
-No, tú me llamaste, me dijiste que me necesitabas para esta batalla- contesto el híbrido abriendo una bolsa de comida la cual vació en una pequeña cacerola que la joven guardaba en su mochila.  
  
-¿Yo dije eso?, ni siquiera tuve tiempo de pensar- se dijo Gary aproximándose al otro joven.  
  
*****  
  
La noche continuaba avanzando a pesar de eso Brian continuaba leyendo los reportes de Alexander quien lo había invitado a quedarse en su casa por esa noche.  
  
-Esto es interesante, así que hay algunas reacciones anormales, el médico dice que cada vez que un ataque se lleva a cabo, en su mirada se ve esa coherencia segundos antes de que este termine. Ese es el punto clave, si tan solo pudiera hacer contacto en ese momento existe la posibilidad de que logre alcanzar mi objetivo.  
  
El líder se levanto tomando un poco de café mientras observaba el reloj de la habitación, Alexander tardaría un par de horas mas en volver, aún disponía de tiempo para investigar alguna forma de cumplir su meta.  
  
*****  
  
Arken elf: Por el momento eso es todo para este capítulo, ¿Qué tal el desarrollo?, ¿Te gusta?, ¿lo odias?, cualquier sugerencia será bien recibida, hasta la próxima se despide su autora.  
  
PD: ¿Qué opinas de lo que sucede entre Ash, Gary y Misty?, ¿Qué sugieres para mejorar la historia? Recuerda que todo es valido. 


	6. sueños y pesadillas

Capítulo 6  
  
Sueños y pesadillas  
  
Arken elf: Les saluda nuevamente su autora trayendo el capítulo 6 de esta historia, este capítulo puede tener algunas escenas de violencia, si continuas leyendo es bajo tu propio riesgo.  
  
ATTE su autora.  
  
Las 12:00 pm sonaban en el reloj de la oficina, Alexander finalmente había terminado su turno de esa noche, tranquilo camino hasta el escritorio acomodando los expedientes para su sustituto.  
  
-Lamento llegar un poco retrasado- se escucho al otro médico desde la puerta del lugar.  
  
-descuida- exclamo Alexander tomando su portafolio, nos veremos mañana- finalizo saliendo con velocidad, sus pasos apresurados resonaban por el largo pasillo, atravesó los corredores deteniéndose frente a la puerta de su paciente.  
  
-No se preocupe, haré lo que pueda por ayudarlo a volver con nosotros- replico observando la superficie sólida que los separaba, al otro lado la forma de un hombre inconsciente se dibujaba entre las mantas de su cama.  
  
Recordando al jovencito que se encontraba en su casa, retomo su camino sin pensar más en eso.  
  
Al mismo tiempo Brian finalmente llegaba a una conclusión, probablemente podría adentrarse en la mente de ese hombre con la ayuda de otra criatura psíquica, sin embargo si no tenía cuidado podría quedarse atrapado de igual modo.  
  
-Necesitaré un sujeto de pruebas antes de internarme en esa turbulenta mente- pensó mirando la fotografía que reposaba en la chimenea de la casa, en la cual se veía la forma de ese médico, Alexander recibiendo su título, no aparecían mas amigos o fotografías familiares, tan solo la del joven en esa ceremonia tan especial.  
  
-Quizá ya encontré a la persona que buscaba- replico observando la imagen de cerca.  
  
*****  
  
La noche parecía ser mucho mas larga de lo común, Gary giro sobre su costado tratando de conciliar el sueño, a su lado Ash tenía el mismo problema, con esa serían 2 noches de insomnio, pero no podía evitarlo, cada vez que cerraba sus ojos se veía a si mismo cambiando.  
  
Las palabras del líder de gimnasio lo habían afectado mas de lo que deseaba admitir.  
  
-¿Ash, estas despierto?- pregunto su amigo  
  
-¿Qué sucede?- replico el híbrido, su cola se movía levemente asemejando a la de un felino mientras él giraba para encontrarse con la mirada preocupada del otro entrenador.  
  
-Es solo que no puedo dormir, cada vez que lo intento veo cosas que no deseo, imágenes que desearía olvidar, pero que continúan ahí- comento el joven  
  
-Sin embargo puedo ver que no soy el único con esos problemas- sonrió levemente al ver el cansancio reflejado el su compañero de viaje.  
  
-Supongo- finalizo sapmew volviendo a su posición anterior.  
  
-¿Cuál es?- pregunto Gary  
  
-¿Cuál es que?- respondió el híbrido con otra pregunta.  
  
-El nombre que te han dado- dijo el entrenador cautelosamente.  
  
-¿Por qué?, ¿piensas registrarlo en tu pokédex?- exclamo Ash  
  
-No, solo deseaba conocerlo, eso es todo- respondió su amigo apenado, el tono del otro joven parecía ser un poco mas agresivo que antes.  
  
-No sabía que te molestaría tanto- finalizo, pero esta vez no obtuvo respuesta.  
  
-Lo lamento- se escucho antes de que el entrenador cerrara los ojos intentando conciliar el sueño nuevamente.  
  
Ash aún despierto escucho la disculpa, sin embargo no se molesto en responder, recordó todo esos momentos relacionados con su accidente, la voz del hombre que lo torturaba cada día llamándolo por ese detestable nombre una y otra vez, Gary no tenía la culpa, pero esa palabra era el recordatorio de su propio infierno.  
  
*****  
  
-Todo se encuentra tan oscuro, no logro ver nada- pensó el joven pelirrojo con pasos dudosos, con sus manos extendidas avanzo tratando de encontrar algo que le indicara el lugar en el que se encontraba.  
  
-¿Hay alguien ahí?- pregunto, dejando que cada sonido se perdiera desapareciendo sin respuesta.  
  
-¿Qué esta sucediendo?- se dijo sentándose en el suelo frío, sin nada que le ayudara a comprender donde estaba o porque se encontraba en ese lugar se acurruco dejando su cabeza reposar sobre sus rodillas.  
  
-No de nuevo- murmuro, -no de nuevo.  
  
*****  
  
Ash observaba extrañado la posición que su amigo había tomado repentinamente abrazando sus piernas las cuales presionaba contra su pecho como si fuera el único medio de protección que conociera.  
  
Preocupado el híbrido se aproximo notando una pequeña lágrima que resbalaba atravesando la mejilla alguna vez herida con lentitud, hasta perderse de vista. Bajo los brazos protectores de su dueño.  
  
-He sido demasiado tonto- pensó, solo he pensado en mi propio sufrimiento ignorando el hecho de que no soy el único que ha experimentado situaciones dolorosas- continuo acercando su mano hacia la mejilla del otro chico deteniéndose a unos milímetros de él. Le dolía tanto ver a su amigo de ese modo, tan indefenso y solo.  
  
-Finalmente entiendo lo que Misty sentía cada vez que me miraba, la frustración al no poder ser capaz de ayudarle, ahora comprendía los sentimientos que ella experimentaba cada día desde que él se marcho esperando su retorno.  
  
-Tonto- esa es la palabra que mejor me define- se dijo  
  
-Nunca quise que eso sucediera Misty- murmuro dirigiendo su atención a la tienda de campaña, donde la joven descansaba tranquilamente.  
  
-Lo siento mucho-continuo regresando su atención al otro chico.  
  
-Probablemente no sea la decisión mas acertada que haya tenido, pero debo hacer algo por esto- finalizo tocando la frente de su compañero de viaje al momento en que se concentraba dejando fluir algo de él dentro de esa torturada mente.  
  
*****  
  
Abrió sus ojos lentamente encontrándose en lo profundo de un bosque, levanto la vista para percatarse de la ausencia de estrellas esa noche.  
  
Indeciso comenzó avanzar, esperando encontrar a su amigo dentro de ese extraño paisaje; a lo lejos se escuchaban los pasos apresurados de alguien quien parecía recorrer ese sendero con dificultad, como pudo Ash se oculto en lo alto de un árbol justo a tiempo para ver a su amigo pasar debajo de él con una pesada carga en brazos, el híbrido salto de su escondite para seguir de cerca las acciones del otro chico.  
  
Todo parecía encajar con el día en que lo vio entrar al centro pokémon, probablemente se trataba del recuerdo de ese momento aunque existían algunas incongruencias, pues el cielo aunque solitario no mostraba señales de lluvia.  
  
El híbrido siguió al entrenador hasta llegar a un claro donde se detuvo para recuperar el aliento.  
  
-No te preocupes todo estará bien- decía con suavidad pasando la mano sobre el oscuro pelaje de su compañero, no permitiré que ellos te lastimen nuevamente- continuo incorporándose con dificultad.  
  
Las voces de aquellos quienes los seguían se hicieron presentes, sapmew pudo ver el miedo reflejado en las pupilas del chico quien reiniciaba su escape ignorando su propio cansancio.  
  
-No nos atraparan- aseguro el jovencito internándose nuevamente en la maleza, con movimientos torpes su paso era cada vez mas lento.  
  
-No puedes huir- se escucho una a sus espaldas, pero Gary hizo caso omiso prosiguiendo su viaje.  
  
-¿Qué es lo que esta sucediendo?- se dijo Ash, al ver esa escena tan familiar, era como si la historia se repitiera frente a sus ojos.  
  
Un tropiezo, el joven cayo estrepitosamente, la forma de su compañero pokémon rodó hasta detenerse algunos metros frente a él.  
  
-¡¡No!! , Umbreon- exclamo el chico agitado.  
  
El follaje comenzó agitarse violentamente mientras esos hombre se aproximaban rodeando a su presa si piedad.  
  
-¿Qué es lo que quieren?- pregunto el entrenador aproximándose a su amigo.  
  
-¿Por qué hacen esto?- continuo tratando de cubrir al agotado pokémon.  
  
-No te muevas, y no intentes ningún movimiento extraño- se escucho la orden, pero Gary no hizo caso, se levanto lentamente con su amigo en brazos, observo el paisaje a su alrededor buscando escape.  
  
-No hay a donde escapar, ríndete ahora chico- continuo la voz proveniente de alguno de sus atacantes.  
  
-¡¡¡¡Jamás!!!!- grito el joven corriendo hacia la maleza.  
  
-Deténganlo- se oyó al momento en que una de las armas apuntaba hacia el entrenador.  
  
El híbrido alcanzo a ver como desde las sombras salía otro sujeto, mucho mas joven que los otros, tenía cabello largo y negro como el de Brian.  
  
-¡Él!- pensó Ash al ver como este jalaba el gatillo.  
  
-NOOOOOOO- grito pero era imposible de detener, después de todo solo era un recuerdo.  
  
La bala avanzo rozando al blanco, al parecer Gary había logrado lanzarse justo a tiempo, no sin antes obtener una herida en su rostro.  
  
Solo había sido un rocé, dejando una abertura en la mejilla del chico.  
  
-Malditos- murmuro el entrenador sintiendo la sangre correr por su mejilla.  
  
-Esta vez no fallaré- repitió Brian levantando nuevamente el arma.  
  
La mira apunto nuevamente al objetivo buscando un punto más sencillo, un nuevo disparo se escucho, penetrando con su eco cada centímetro del lugar.  
  
Un segundo impacto se hizo presente, pero nuevamente había fallado al blanco.  
  
La silueta de un pokémon se dejo ver frente al chico que trataba de proteger, con una velocidad sónica el úmbreon alcanzo a brincar justo a tiempo para proteger a su amigo.  
  
-Umbreon, amigo mío- exclamo Gary frenético al ver el resultado del ataque.  
  
-Miserables, pagarán por esto- dijo volviendo su atención al pokémon herido.  
  
-resiste amigo, yo te sacaré de aquí- murmuro tratando de detener el sagrado, ejerciendo algo de presión.  
  
-Mataste al pokémon, así ya no nos sirven- dijo el líder del grupo ordenando la retirada.  
  
Brian miro nuevamente al otro chico sonriendo con frialdad.  
  
-No te preocupes, existen muchos más para sustituirte- replico antes de desaparecer entre las sombras del bosque.  
  
El entrenador desesperado levanto a su amigo quien herido se quejaba incesantemente por el dolor.  
  
-Debo encontrar un centró pokémon pronto, no dejare que mi amigo muera, no lo haré, discúlpame mucho amigo mío, si yo no hubiera sido tan orgulloso y terco esto jamás habría sucedido- exclamo al momento en el que corría nuevamente sacando fuerzas de la nada.  
  
El cielo comenzó a iluminarse de modo tenue, emitiendo esos extraños sonidos que avisaban la llegada de la tormenta.  
  
A pesar de eso él no se detuvo, una vida se encontraba en sus manos.  
  
El recuerdo se desvaneció remplazado por un nuevo paisaje, contrastando con el anterior se divisaba el camino hacia alguna ciudad desconocida, Ash observo un par de formas aproximarse, pasaron a su lado sin ser notado, Gary y su umbreon caminaban tranquilamente hacia su siguiente reto.  
  
-Es gracioso como una decisión afecta tanto nuestra vidas, ¿No lo crees?- se escucho la voz del mismo joven pelirrojo a su lado.  
  
-¿Gary?- pregunto el híbrido al notar a su amigo al lado, cualquiera habría asegurado que se trataba de un doble, pero existían diferencias entre aquel chico quien recorría su camino y el que se encontraba ahí, la mirada, esa cicatriz.  
  
-¿Qué esta sucediendo?- continúo Ash extrañado.  
  
-Estamos en mi sueño, mi pesadilla personal, el recordatorio de mi culpabilidad, se que soy una mala persona, no merezco menos que esto- respondió su amigo con seriedad.  
  
-Deja de decir esas tonterías- replico el chico de cabello negro observando a su compañero, no se porque esos sujetos te perseguían, pero nadie merece ser cazado como un salvaje- continuo con enojo.  
  
-No deberías estar aquí- interrumpió el entrenador.  
  
Sapmew ignoro el comentario al notar como Gary, aquel que aún no sabía lo que estaba por suceder se detuvo repentinamente.  
  
-¿Qué sucede?- se pregunto el híbrido avanzando a su lado.  
  
-Así que tu eres Gary Oak, el famoso entrenador pokémon- exclamo Brian quien hablaba en un modo altanero y confiado.  
  
-¿Quién quiere saberlo?- replico el otro joven cruzando sus brazos.  
  
-Escuche que conociste a Ash ketchum, el chico que falleció en un accidente cuando volvía de un viaje- comento el líder de gimnasio.  
  
La mirada de Gary cambio drásticamente al escuchar ese nombre, su amigo y rival, a quien respetaba, con quien había compartido su infancia.  
  
-¿Sucede algo?- pregunto el joven de cabello largo  
  
-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- exclamo Gary  
  
-Es interesante que lo preguntes, hace tiempo conocí a ese otro chico, Ash se llamaba, ¿No es cierto?, ja y me impresionó al ver lo patético que en realidad era, no entiendo como todos le daban esa confianza cuando no era más que un perdedor- afirmo el joven  
  
-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?- pregunto Gary molesto.  
  
-Solo me preguntaba si tú, su rival quien se podría decir que tiene características similares a él es igual de perdedor- dijo Brian.  
  
-Ash no era patético, ni tampoco un perdedor, ¿Cómo te atreves hablar así de alguien que ni siquiera esta presente para defenderse?, el cobarde es otro- afirmo el entrenador.  
  
-¿Quieres demostrarlo?, te reto a una batalla, pero con ciertas condiciones- propuso el líder de gimnasio.  
  
-¿Qué condiciones?- pregunto Gary.  
  
-Si yo gano de veras hacer algo por mí- respondió Brian.  
  
-¿Y si yo gano?- continuo el entrenador pelirrojo.  
  
-Si tu ganas yo haré algo por ti-  
  
-Bien, será pan comido- replico Gary siguiendo al otro chico.  
  
-Gracias por tu lealtad- exclamo Ash mirando a su compañero.  
  
-No debes agradecer nada, lo que dije fue la verdad, creo que tú fuiste mejor que yo en muchos aspectos, pero jamás pode aceptarlo- comento el entrenador alejándose de la escena.  
  
-Aún así eso no demuestra que haya sido tu culpa- continuo el híbrido avanzando al lado del otro joven.  
  
-No has visto todo aún- contesto Gary con simpleza.  
  
-No juzgues antes de tiempo, ese fue mi error-continuo deteniéndose frente a una extraña estructura en el centro del bosque, un follaje familiar para ambos.  
  
-¿Acaso no es este bosque el mismo que vimos cuando huías?-  
  
-Lo es- respondió el pelirrojo entrando.  
  
Ambos avanzaron a través del largo corredor recordándole a Ash algunas similitudes con el lugar donde inicialmente había despertado después del accidente.  
  
-Yo conozco este lugar- comento deteniéndose frente al elevador.  
  
*****  
  
Bill caminaba al frente mientras él se limitaba a seguir sus pasos sin esperanza de escape.  
  
-Me sentía tan vacío- pensó Ash al revivir esos momentos  
  
-Podía ver la luz al final del pasillo, luz natural, no artificial como la que me acompañaba cada día de mi vida desde que llegue a este lugar, ¿Cuánto tiempo desde que no veo la luz del sol?-  
  
-Finalmente después de tanto tiempo, podré sentir el viento tocar nuevamente mi rostro, escuchar el sonido del mundo, oler los aromas de la hierba, ver el mundo exterior aunque sea unos segundos más-  
  
-Detente- comando Bill, yo no tenía oportunidad de evitar seguir sus comandos, estaba atrapado en mi propio cuerpo, esclavizado en mi misma piel, traicionado por mi ser.  
  
-Necesito que te relajes- exclamo ese hombre sacando una jeringa de su bata.  
  
-¿Qué es eso, un tranquilizante?- pensé  
  
-Deberías saber que eso ya no me afecta- exclame mirándolo con rencor, quizá no era libre de actuar, pero mis pensamientos seguían siendo los mismos.  
  
-Me encanta ver que aún tengas algo de voluntad para responderme de ese modo- replico Hill aproximándose, - sin embargo debes saber que esto fue desarrollado especialmente para ti, aún no lo pruebo, supongo que este es el momento.  
  
-Te detesto- conteste.  
  
-Lo sé- afirmo inyectando el líquido en mi sangre.  
  
-¿Vas a venir?- interrumpió Gary mis pensamientos indicándome otro camino.  
  
-Lo siento- respondí siguiéndolo.  
  
*****  
  
-No se porque, pero siento que tus experiencias en este lugar fueron mas tenebrosas de lo que imagino- comento el entrenador  
  
-¿Por qué lo dices?- Pregunto el híbrido  
  
-Debiste ver tu expresión al detenerte frente a esa puerta- contesto el joven adentrándose en otra habitación.  
  
*****  
  
Alexander camino hasta la puerta de su casa, las luces se encontraban apagadas, por lo que supuso que el chico debía estar durmiendo.  
  
Abrió lentamente con la esperanza de no despertar a su huésped.  
  
-Espero que no le moleste el sonido de la ducha- pensó avanzando lentamente hasta su habitación, encendió la luz para percatarse de la presencia del otro chico con una pequeña arma en su mano.  
  
-¿Qué es lo que estas haciendo?- pregunto el médico exaltado.  
  
-Solo vine a darle las buenas noches- exclamo Brian disparando un dardo.  
  
Alexander alcanzo a ver la mirada fría del jovencito antes de caer inconsciente en el piso.  
  
-Gracias por su cooperación- finalizo el líder de gimnasio bajando el arma.  
  
*****  
  
Las luces se encendieron permitiéndoles a los dos amigos observar la arena de batalla.  
  
-Así que aquí es- dijo Gary preparándose para enfrentar a su enemigo  
  
-Encantador ¿Verdad?- respondió Brian levantando una pokébola.  
  
-Empecemos el enfrentamiento, todo movimiento se encuentra permitido- aseguro el líder lanzando la esfera al aire.  
  
-Typlosión- llamó liberando al pokémon de fuego frente a Gary.  
  
-Será sencillo- respondió el entrenador eligiendo su propio pokémon  
  
Minutos después la batalla continuaba, ambos retadores habían perdido 2 pokémons y el momento de liberar al tercero finalmente había llegado, era el movimiento decisivo para ambos.  
  
-Si gano este ultimo encuentro tendrá que disculparse por haber dicho eso- pensaba el entrenador de pueblo paleta preparándose para hacer su ultima elección.  
  
-Fue una batalla difícil- exclamo Ash  
  
-Lo fue- replico su amigo recordando el momento en el que hizo su elección, no espero a ver el pokémon de su atacante, llamando a su umbreon en quien mas confiaba.  
  
-El retador observo confiado esperando eso del otro entrenador, liberando a su propio pokémon.  
  
-Dragonite yo te elijo-respondió Brian liberando al dragón.  
  
Umbreon prepárate, no será un contrincante fácil de vencer- dijo Gary  
  
Brian decidido, comando un ataque directo, pero no hacia Umbreon, sino hacia su entrenador.  
  
-¿Qué diablos estas haciendo?- pregunto Gary lanzándose hacia un lado de la arena.  
  
-Probando tu habilidad- contesto el líder  
  
-Utiliza tu ataque de electricidad- comando el joven.  
  
Dragonite ataco a Gary nuevamente, pero este fue salvado por su umbreon quien lo jaló justo a tiempo.  
  
-Gracias- respondió el entrenador acariciando a su pokémon.  
  
-Así que son muy unidos- pensó el otro chico, esa es la clave de su derrota.  
  
Dragonite ataca al umbreon- exclamo el líder al momento que se lanzaba contra el otro entrenador, la batalla se convirtió en algo confuso, pues ambos pokémons luchaban, mientras sus entrenadores los seguían en su propio enfrentamiento.  
  
-¿Acaso tienes problemas psicológicos?- pregunto Gary a su atacante mientras se lo quitaba de encima.  
  
-¿Tu que crees?- respondió el otro lanzando un golpe certero al estomago, el otro joven se dejo caer tratando de recuperar el aire perdido.  
  
-Me las pagaras- pensó contraatacando con un golpe al rostro.  
  
Ambos continuaron su enfrentamiento hasta que Brian de un rápido movimiento se alejo ganando distancia entre ambos.  
  
-Veo que eres fuerte, supongo que podrás resistir mis pruebas- exclamo  
  
-¿Pruebas?- se dijo Gary buscando a su compañero pokémon.  
  
-Así es, Bill pudo haber pensado que era el único capaz de crear a su propio híbrido, pero yo soy mejor que él- continuo el otro joven.  
  
-Esta loco- pensó el pelirrojo  
  
-Brian libero al resto de sus pokémons para que capturaran al jovencito.  
  
-Rayos- exclamo Gary, liberando a los suyos.  
  
-Vamos arcanide- dijo montando en el pokémon canino, con un lanzallamas derribo la puerta de la arena escapando hacia los pasillos.  
  
-No será tan fácil- se decía el chico montado en su compañero.  
  
Los ataques pasaban cerca de ellos, pero ninguno parecía ser dirigido directamente a él, eso querían decir que lo querían vivo.  
  
El entrenador recorrió el lugar hasta llegar a la salida, la tarde se encontraba presente para entonces.  
  
Arcanide corría seguido de cerca por umbreon.  
  
-No escaparán- se escuchaba.  
  
Atrás de ellos un grupo de hombres comenzó la persecución del pelirrojo.  
  
-Debemos detenerlo- se decían internándose en el bosque.  
  
De la nada una gran bola de fuego arrazo con los árboles golpeándolos fuertemente.  
  
Gary se levanto revisando a su pokémon.  
  
-Arcanide, ¿Estas bien?- pregunto, después de tener una sencilla afirmación decidió regresarlo a su pokébola por su seguridad.  
  
-Quizá quiera conocer a Blastois- pensó Gary liberando a su pokémon de agua.  
  
Otra gigantesca bola de fuego atravesó el lugar, pero fue detenida por el chorro de agua de blastoise.  
  
-Bien hecho amigo- afirmo el entrenador.  
  
-No cantes victoria tan rápido- dijo Brian saliendo a espaldas de Gary.  
  
-¿Qué?- fue todo lo que él alcanzo a decir antes de recibir una descarga eléctrica.  
  
-¿Qué se siente?- pregunto Brian riendo.  
  
El pelirrojo no podía responder, la electricidad paralizaba su cuerpo sintiendo una especie de ondas que lo recorrían causando dolor en cada una de sus músculos.  
  
Blastoise y Umbreon peleaban con el dragonite y un par de rapidash.  
  
-¿Te gusto?- continuo el líder con frialdad.  
  
-Suficiente Raichu- comando acercándose a su rival.  
  
Gary se incorporo molesto.  
  
Aún no estas satisfecho por lo que veo- comento su atacante dejando a la vista un látigo.  
  
-Genial me tenía que tocar un sádico loco- pensó el entrenador.  
  
Con un movimiento lanzo un golpe el cual acertó en el brazo del otro chico.  
  
-Defiéndete- ordeno lanzando varios golpes más.  
  
Gary pensó en cubrirse con algún árbol pero cada vez que intentaba huir el raichu lanzaba una descarga sobre él.  
  
-Tramposo cobarde- murmuro el pelirrojo, -ven y enfréntame como un hombre.  
  
Brian se molesto al escuchar eso, pequeñas marcas se divisaban en el cuerpo del otro joven, donde los golpes habían dejado su huella acompañados de ese rojo inconfundible.  
  
Gary ignorando el dolor en su abdomen miraba a su rival con enojo.  
  
-Me las pagaras-exclamo corriendo hacia Brian, quien desprevenido tomo el golpe directo a su estomago.  
  
-¡Toma esto!- continuo el entrenador golpeando al otro consecutivamente.  
  
Segundos después se levanto dirigiéndose hacia sus pokémons.  
  
Sin fijarse en Brian quien parecía estar inconsciente camino hacia blastoise encerrándolo en la pokébola, no había señales de los otros pokémons por lo que comenzó a caminar junto con umbreon.  
  
-Salgamos de este manicomio- pensó  
  
A su espalda el líder se levanto lanzando un trozo de madera que se encontraba a su lado, el impacto fue directo en la cabeza causando que el chico cayera por una pendiente perdiéndose en la maleza, a su lado el umbreon corrió tratando de detenerlo.  
  
Gary perdió el sentido, dejando a su pokémon solo para defenderlo contra sus atacantes, la noche comenzaba a llegar a los linderos del bosque.  
  
*****  
  
Ash camino al lado del inconsciente chico observándolo con admiración.  
  
-Peleaste admirablemente- murmuro avergonzándose de si mismo.  
  
-No es así, fui descuidado, y gracias a eso Umbreon se encuentra herido- contesto su amigo.  
  
-Solo puedo decirte que cuando desperté umbreon se encontraba cansado y herido debido a sus constantes batallas por tratar de protegerme, yo solo pude reaccionar como tú viste.  
  
-Lo sé- contesto el híbrido.  
  
-Pero aún así no veo la razón de tu culpa, defendiste tu libertad y la de los tuyos, comenzaste la batalla por tus creencias, no hay razón para sentirse mal, estoy seguro de que tus pokémons te admiran también, hiciste lo que pocos.  
  
-Yo, admiro tu valor, si el mío fuese la mitad de grande que el tuyo nada de esta habría pasado- pensó sapmew.  
  
-Soy yo quien merece este castigo, no tu- continuo en su mente.  
  
-Tu marca en la mejilla es la muestra de que no importa lo que suceda jamás dejaras que nadie te prive de tu libertad- dijo Ash tocando la cicatriz con su dedo.  
  
-Me siento orgulloso de ser tu amigo- finalizo.  
  
-Pero- interrumpió el pelirrojo.  
  
-No hay peros en esta discusión, tú conseguiste salvarlo, no hay culpa en lo que paso, entiendo tus sentimientos, pero debes entender que umbreon lo hizo por ti, él jamás se perdonaría si tú cometieras alguna tontería por su culpa, no crees ese vacío en él, vive con lo que hiciste, acepta lo que sucedió y aprende de él- dijo el híbrido admirando la escena frente a él.  
  
-Sin embargo entiendo porque detestas a ese sujeto, yo lo detesto por igual, por eso ahora soy yo quien te pide que me brindes un poco de tu valor para vencerlo- exclamo Ash mirando a su amigo con esos azulados ojos.  
  
-Yo, no se que decir- contesto Gary, las palabras de su amigo eran mas acertadas de lo que imagino, jamás había pensado en lo que umbreon creía, o había visto las cosas desde el punto de vista de Ash, encerrándose en ese sentimiento de culpabilidad que no ayudaba a nadie.  
  
-Gracias amigo mío- respondió dándole la mano al híbrido, -el honor será mío- continuo sonriendo con sinceridad por primera vez desde su encuentra ese fatídico día.  
  
Sapmew tomo su mano regresando el saludo para desvanecerse en el aire.  
  
-Ash- murmuro Gary en su sueño, finalmente se había librado de aquella pesadilla y su mente se relajo dejándole conocer el confortable abrazo de un verdadero descanso, relajado continuo durmiendo permitiendo que sus pensamientos se alejaran en ese mundo de fantasía.  
  
El híbrido por su parte abrió los ojos observando el gesto tranquilo de su amigo, sonrió al saber que finalmente descansaba con paz.  
  
-Ahora todo esta bien- exclamo levantándose con dirección a la tienda de campaña, abrió levemente la puerta admirando a la entrenadora dormir con esa misma expresión que dominaba el rostro de Gary.  
  
-Ella finalmente ha encontrado descanso. Pensó volviendo su mirada hacia el chico.  
  
-¿Me pregunto si él?- se dijo.  
  
-No, no lo creo- continuo desapareciendo de vista.  
  
La esfera blanca brillo al girar escapando de la mano del entrenador quien la había mantenido a su lado todo el tiempo.  
  
Los tres viajeros descansarían finalmente esa noche.  
  
Arken elf: Okay, primero que nada me disculpo si el nombre de los pokémons no es el correcto, pero no logre encontrar mi diccionario de pokémons y mi hermano le puso clave al pokédex así que tampoco pude verificarlos ahí, así que si hay algún error me alegraría que lo enviaran para poder corregirlos en los siguientes capítulos, recuerda aún no he colocado nada sobre Misty, Ash y Gary (Necesito sugerencias).  
  
Atte su autora, espero les haya gustado este capítulo hasta la próxima. 


	7. Encuentros

Capítulo 7  
  
Encuentros  
  
Arken elf: Antes que nada, les debo una sincera disculpa a todos los que enviaron sus reviews, ya que subí el capitulo 6 sin haberlas leído, espero reponerles el tiempo que ustedes tan amablemente gastaron el leer ese capítulo trayéndoles la siguiente parte. Les agradezco y deseo que sepan que es un honor para mí el que opinen eso de mis historias, espero que este capítulo les agrade.  
  
ATTE. Su autora.  
  
He repasado una y otra vez cada punto, cada posibilidad sin encontrar nada, a pesar de que cuento con una muestra de sangre no he logrado obtener resultados satisfactorios, lo que más me preocupa es el hecho de que Ash pueda cambiar debido al proceso evolutivo.  
  
-Profesor Oak, debería ir a descansar un poco, se ve muy agotado- dijo Tracy al ver a tan renombrado hombre en ese estado, hacia meses que había iniciado una investigación de la cual se negaba hablar con los demás, encerrándose en su laboratorio sin un adecuado descanso, parecía que su mente se encontraba atrapada en esa necesidad invisible que nadie mas en ese lugar comprendía.  
  
Afortunadamente el observador se encargaba cuidar de los pokémons que compartían ese hogar con ellos, el joven aún no comprendía la gran necesidad del hombre por finalizar su investigación, cada minuto parecía ser precioso para él, como si de ello dependiera más de una vida.  
  
Generalmente el profesor era muy dedicado en sus investigaciones, pero esta había comenzado a preocupar al chico, pues el profesor parecía haberse olvidado de su cuidado personal con tal de obtener resultados los cuales no conseguía.  
  
_Cuando te concentras demasiado en algo tiendes a ignorar los pequeños detalles- se decía el joven mientras repetía su sugerencia con mas empeño.  
  
-No, aún no puedo- respondió el profesor levantándose para hacer algunas anotaciones en un pizarrón al otro lado del laboratorio.  
  
El joven observador se aproximo a las marcas tratando de descifrar lo que su mentor trataba de encontrar.  
  
-Algún método para revertir la evolución pokémon- pensó el joven.  
  
-No entiendo porque el profesor trata de revertir la evolución de algún pokémon, sin embargo en toda mi experiencia como observador he podido deducir que algo así es imposible- continuo en su mente.  
  
-Aunque se supone que por eso la evolución puede ser de algún modo controlada.  
  
-Si una evolución controlada- murmuro  
  
-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?- pregunto el profesor Oak al escuchar a su ayudante.  
  
-No mucho, es solo que no entiendo porque habría de querer detener una evolución cuando puede ser controlada para obtenerse lo que se desea- exclamo el chico mirando al profesor de frente.  
  
-Dices que es una perdida de tiempo tratar de revertir una evolución, ¿Es eso?- comento el hombre.  
  
-No, solo pensé que si un entrenador tiene a su pokémon y lo dirige para que se desarrolle de una forma específica, no habría necesidad de retroceder nuevamente- replico el jovencito.  
  
-Ya entiendo porque eres un observador pokémon Tracy, tu me has dado una posible solución a mi problema- contesto el científico.  
  
-¿Perdón?- se escucho la voz de su ayudante confuso.  
  
-Es como Ivy, cuando un entrenador lo guía por un cierto camino, puede elegir entre distintas clases de evoluciones, en un principio se pensaba que este pokémon solo podía evolucionar con las distintas piedras elementales, pero recientemente se descubrió que existen otro par de evoluciones las cuales dependen del entrenamiento y trato brindados por el entrenador, eso quiere decir que si enfocamos el desarrollo de él en el rumbo correcto existe una posibilidad de que logremos aprovechar la evolución para nuestros fines- comento Oak recuperando parte de su entusiasmo.  
  
-Solo necesito hacer algunas deducciones para poder dirigir la evolución del modo que deseamos- continúo ignorando al otro chico quien lo observaba incrédulo, un solo comentario parecía haber reactivado la mente de ese hombre quien ahora parecía lleno de vida nuevamente.  
  
Tracy sonrió al ver al profesor con un poco más de animo, tratando de no interrumpir salio del laboratorio con mucho cuidado.  
  
-Solo espero que logre terminar con esto pronto, aunque quizá ya tenga una solución para su dilema- exclamo cerrando la puerta a su espalda.  
  
-Me alegra haber sido útil- comento volviendo a sus actividades.  
  
-Estoy seguro de que el profesor descansará cuando crea que el momento es el correcto, sería imposible tratar de obligarlo de otro modo- finalizo.  
  
*****  
  
La mañana llego, los rayos de luz cubrieron el rostro del joven entrenador quien despertó lentamente, se levanto buscando algún rastro de su amigo encontrando la esfera a su lado, él sabía lo que había sucedido, algo por lo que se encontraba agradecido, se incorporo admirando la master ball preguntándose si Ash estaría dentro.  
  
-Buenos días- exclamo Misty saliendo de la pequeña tienda, finalmente había descansado toda la noche, después de haber liberado esa terrible presión que la hacía dudar a cada paso que tomaba.  
  
-Buenos días- replico el muchacho con alegría, finalmente su vida parecía cambiar.  
  
-Te ves muy animado el día de hoy, eso me alegra- dijo la entrenadora desperezándose lentamente.  
  
-¿Dónde esta Ash?- pregunto percatándose de la ausencia de su querido compañero.  
  
-No lo sé- contesto Gary mirando la esfera.  
  
-¿Crees que él?- murmuro, pero sus palabras fueron interrumpidas con otro tranquilo saludo.  
  
-Que tal, fui a buscar algunas frutas para el desayuno- comento el híbrido aproximándose a sus amigos.  
  
-Algunos pokémons me hicieron el favor de ayudarme a juntarlas, ¿Verdad pikachu?- continuo depositando las frutas en el piso.  
  
-Pika- respondió el pokémon alegre.  
  
La joven pelirroja observo a su compañero con seriedad, ella sospechaba que él tenía algo que ver con la nueva actitud de Gary, pero decidió guardar el comentario para después.  
  
Entonces ¿Qué estamos esperando?- pregunto el joven de cabello negro comenzando con una jugosa pera.  
  
Su amigo se sentó al lado tomando una manzana disfrutando del sonido del viento entre las hierbas, con el hermoso aroma del rocío.  
  
-Es como si nada malo hubiera pasado- pensó  
  
Misty aproximo su mano hacia otra pera cuando Ash hizo lo mismo, ambos se tomaron de la mano inconscientemente.  
  
-Lo lamento- exclamaron apenados.  
  
-Tomala tú- dijo el híbrido dejando ir su mano, ¿Cómo es posible que me apene, cuando ella sabe cuanto la quiero?, podría ser que la presencia de Gary en este lugar me haga actuar de un modo distinto.- se dijo sonrojándose.  
  
Por su parte Misty tenía el mismo problema, cubriendo su rostro levemente alcanzo a ver el tenue color en las mejillas de su amigo, ambos sonrieron nerviosamente sin decir nada.  
  
-No importa cuanto tiempo pase, siempre siento lo mismo cada vez que lo toco, es como ese escalofrío que recorre tu cuerpo llenándote de luz desde el interior, creí que todo eso había quedado atrás, pero al verlo tan vivo, no puedo evitar compartir su alegría.  
  
Gary observo a sus amigos desde el otro lado del campamento con seriedad.  
  
Como dije antes, Ash es muy afortunado, desearía que existiera alguien que sintiera algo similar por mí, pero se que eso aún esta muy distante, no puedo evitar sentir un poco de envidia por él, aunque después de todo creo que se lo ha ganado- se dijo el entrenador, quedándole claro que él tan solo llegaría a ser un amigo más en el corazón de la joven pelirroja.  
  
pikachu quien desayunaba a su lado sonreía cada vez que volteaba hacia la joven pareja.  
  
-Ves, te lo dije Ash, no tienes de que preocuparte, Misty sabe lo que quiere, podría actuar distinto, pero su corazón nunca te ha traicionado- pensó el pokémon eléctrico.  
  
Ash miro a Gary alejándose de la joven instintivamente, -creo que será mejor que nos vayamos, o jamás llegaremos a nuestro destino- exclamo rompiendo el encanto de aquel momento.  
  
Preocupado se alejo, con el pretexto de recoger la casa de campaña.  
  
-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Misty al notar su reacción.  
  
-Nada, es solo que no deseas llegar tarde a tu próxima batalla, ¿Cierto?- continuo el híbrido con apuro.  
  
-¿Por qué siempre tengo que ser así?- se repitió en la mente , de una u otra forma cuando todo parece mejorar siempre hago algo que lo estropea, a veces creo que es mi tonto orgullo, o es miedo, ¿miedo por no ser capaz de responder como ella lo merece?, a veces ni yo logro entender mis propias acciones.  
  
La joven se retiro pensativa pues esa actitud no era propia de Ash, ¿Qué es lo que sucede?, ¿Por qué lo dudas tanto?, ¿Es acaso que no deseas estar conmigo?- se pregunto caminando lentamente sin poner atención a sus alrededores.  
  
Finalmente Gary se aproximo a su amigo algo molesto.  
  
-Dime Ash, ¿Qué es lo que sucedió?- exclamo girando al otro joven de un rápido jalón.  
  
-No entiendo a que te refieres- contesto el otro en su defensa.  
  
-No digas tonterías- replico el entrenador en voz alta, - ¿Por qué hiciste eso?, ¿Tienes idea del daño que le causas al huir de ese modo?, ella te ama, ¿Acaso tu no?- continuo, pero no obtuvo respuesta, el híbrido lo miraba con grandes lágrimas en sus ojos, se acerco a su amigo lentamente revelando lo que en realidad ocultaba su corazón.  
  
-Gary, yo, yo , la amo, pero temo lastimarla- murmuro sapmew con dolor.  
  
-No se lo que el futuro me depare, o si seré capaz de darle lo que desea, yo quisiera que fuera diferente, pero no hay nada escrito aún- comento.  
  
-Así es amigo mío- respondió el pelirrojo colocando su mano en el hombro del otro joven, ambos inmóviles se miraron por unos segundos hasta que Gary no logro soportarlo más.  
  
-Tu mismo has dado la respuesta a tu pregunta, como dijiste el futuro es incierto, nada se ha escrito, así que aún hay oportunidad de que obtengas aquello que tanto buscas, te aseguro que cada segundo hará que valga la pena- contesto.  
  
-Cada día, cada minuto que pases a su lado aprovéchalo, porque si llegas a perderla al menos sabrás que diste todo por ella y no habrá culpa, dolor o arrepentimiento en tus acciones- exclamo el entrenador.  
  
-eso es algo que tu me enseñaste- finalizo  
  
-No dudes, las dudas solo crean distancias mas largas- murmuro el pelirrojo guardando el resto de las cosas del campamento.  
  
El híbrido no reacciono, entendía las palabras de su amigo, él mismo había experimentado esos sentimientos tiempo atrás cuando todo empezó.  
  
-He sido tan tonto, ya estuve a punto de perderla una vez, no puedo dejar que ese error se repita-susurro saliendo en la misma dirección que la joven entrenadora.  
  
El otro joven tan solo se quedo a observar esperando haber pagado su deuda.  
  
*****  
  
Brian observaba desde lejos el hospital donde ese hombre se encontraba, necesitaba crear una distracción para cumplir sus objetivos.  
  
Camino alrededor de la estructura buscando alguna posibilidad, cualquier cosa que le diera la ventaja que necesitaba.  
  
Anotando cada detalle que pudiese serle de importancia recorrió perfectamente cada centímetro del edificio.  
  
-Pronto todo estará listo- dijo localizando al fin su objetivo.  
  
Tomo algunas fotografías retirándose del lugar.  
  
*****  
  
-Se que piensas que soy un tonto, pero espero logres perdonarme por mi comportamiento, no puedo permitir que mis miedos se interpongan, lo lamento mucho- repitió el híbrido mientras caminaba en busca de la pelirroja.  
  
-Eso es lo que diré, no puedo dejar que mis dudas nos separen nuevamente- continuo hasta llegar al lugar donde ella se encontraba, con su hermoso cabello suelto el cual se elevaba con el viento reflejando la luz del sol en sus tonos rojizos, su cabeza levantada mostraba los suaves contornos de su cuello acompañados por esos tonos suaves de su vestimenta. Sus ojos cerrados parecían perderse en ese mundo de pensamientos suyos.  
  
Ash se quedo sin habla, al ver la hermosa figura de esa jovencita quien comenzaba a convertirse en mujer.  
  
-Misty- dijo acercándose con lentitud, -necesito decirte que, bueno que-  
  
-Descuida Ash- respondió ella girando a su encuentro, su sonrisa le heló el corazón al ver ese contrate con las marcas que manchaban su rostro.  
  
Ella había llorado una vez más, y él era el causante de ello.  
  
-Entiendo- continuo la entrenadora pasando a su lado, -no debemos esperar más, necesitamos llegar a nuestro destino- finalizo volviendo al campamento.  
  
-Espera Misty, aún no has escuchado lo que vine a decirte- exclamo el híbrido tras la joven quien aceleraba el paso a cada segundo.  
  
-No necesito escucharlo, yo se lo que sucede- contesto ella deteniéndose repentinamente.  
  
-Agradezco lo que has hecho por mí, pero creo que las cosas son lo suficientemente obvias- continúo  
  
-No, es solo que yo tenía miedo, no deseaba lastimarte, por eso cometí todos esos errores- exclamo con la esperanza de que lo escuchara.  
  
La joven pelirroja lo miro, buscando la verdad de esas palabras, él se veía tan pequeño con esos hermosos ojos cristalinos como el agua, era imposible que ocultara la verdad tras esas pupilas azuladas que conformaban su mirada.  
  
Ella podía percibirlo con tan solo observarlo -Te creo- murmuro, solo necesitaba escucharlo de tus labios.  
  
*****  
  
-Eso es todo pikachu, ¿Crees que deberíamos ir a buscarlos o debemos dejarles algo de espacio?- pregunto Gary dirigiéndose al pequeño pokémon eléctrico que lo acompañaba.  
  
-Pika- dijo el pokémon señalando hacia el frente.  
  
-¿Qué quieres decir?- continuo el entrenador tratando de entender al pokémon amarillo.  
  
-Quiere decir que es hora de partir- respondió Ash.  
  
-Ya era hora de que llegaras- contesto el pelirrojo notando la silueta de su acompañante.  
  
-Ambos diría yo- comento.  
  
-No esperen que yo haga el aseo siempre- término levantando la mochila de viaje.  
  
De ese modo los tres partieron esperando encontrar una batalla justa en el próximo gimnasio.  
  
*****  
  
Solo necesito que creen una distracción, atacaran estás áreas en un tiempo calculado- explicaba el joven de largo cabello algunos de sus colegas, de ese modo yo tendré acceso rápido a la habitación donde se encuentra nuestro objetivo, recuerden que solo necesitare de 15 minutos, después deben retirarse, dragonite y yo nos encargaremos del resto- finalizo saliendo del lugar.  
  
El equipo partió de sus cuarteles sin decir nada más.  
  
-Deberías agradecerme Jefe, estoy a punto de salvar tu reputación- replico el líder caminando detrás de los hombres.  
  
*****  
  
-Mira eso- comento Ash al ver la ciudad al frente.  
  
-Finalmente hemos llegado a nuestro destino- replico su amigo admirándola desde lejos.  
  
La ciudad con sus majestuosas estructuras se hacía visible frente a los viajeros quienes admiraban la belleza del lugar, con sus estructuras de estilo barroco se distinguía de muchas otras metrópolis con ese toque único.  
  
-Es hermosa- exclamo Misty adelantándose un poco.  
  
Ash y Gary observaban desde atrás sin contestar, para ambos la presencia de aquella chica era suficiente para hacerlos comprender el significado de belleza, con su inocencia, su alegría capturada en ese sencillo instante.  
  
Algunos minutos pasaron antes de que alguno fuera capaz de responder al comentario de la joven entrenadora.  
  
-Definitivamente lo es- murmuro el pelirrojo, su amigo lo observo reservando su comentario.  
  
-Debemos seguir- dijo encaminándose hacia la ciudad.  
  
*****  
  
-Otro día como cualquiera- exclamo un guardia de seguridad quien acababa de terminar su ronda, después de recorrer los pasillos del hospital durante horas, se sentía cansado y el clima no parecía ayudar, el calor era sofocante con el sol en su apogeo.  
  
-Hola Jimmy, ¿Qué tal el día?- pregunto un interno quien parecía despreocupado por el calor.  
  
-Como siempre, al parecer nunca sucede nada interesante por aquí- replico el policía en tono aburrido.  
  
-Yo consideraría eso como una buena noticia- comento el interno  
  
Jimmy se disponía a contestar cuando un terrible sonido atravesó los pasillos acompañado de una fuerte vibración.  
  
-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto el joven interno al ver una gran nube de humo la cual comenzó atravesar los pasillos con rapidez.  
  
-¡Al suelo!- grito el policía jalando a su amigo.  
  
La alarma contra incendios se activo causando que el pánico se hiciera presa de muchos de los visitantes de la institución.  
  
-Tranquilos, por favor- comandaba Jimmy incorporándose para tratar de auxiliar a las personas que corrían desesperadas empujándose en los pasillos.  
  
*****  
  
-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto la joven entrenadora al ver la columna de humo proveniente de una de las estructuras mas grandes del lugar.  
  
-Parece un incendio- contesto Gary con rapidez.  
  
-Debemos hacer algo- continuo la pelirroja corriendo en dirección al lugar, las calles eran un caos, la gente corría tratando de llegar al lugar del siniestro,. El miedo hacía presa de la gente mientras corrían en distintas direcciones, los jóvenes viajeros se perdían entre la confusión.  
  
Apresurados lograron llegar hasta una de las esquinas tratando de ver de que modo podía auxiliar.  
  
Los rescatistas sacaban a los heridos y enfermos del área que pronto sería consumida por el fuego, el calor aumentaba a cada segundo.  
  
-Es un infierno- dijo el entrenador al notar como las personas salían con dificultad tosiendo debido al humo.  
  
-Vamos ayudar- comando la joven del grupo pasando entre las personas que se amontonaban alrededor del accidente.  
  
Cerca de ahí una oficial trataba de dirigir algunos de sus grupos de rescate mientras que otros mas atendían a los heridos, la situación era caótica y no mostraba posibilidades de cambio.  
  
-Oficial- comento la pelirroja aproximándose con rapidez, estamos aquí para ayudar, soy una líder de gimnasio de pokémons de agua, creo que puedo ser de ayuda para tratar de controlar el fuego en lo que llega el apoyo- dijo la entrenadora apurada.  
  
La oficial noto la seriedad conservada en esa mirada.  
  
-Bien puedes ayudar, pero no te acerques demasiado, la verdad es que ahorita necesitamos todo el apoyo que podamos tener- replico la mujer señalando los daños en el edificio.  
  
-De acuerdo- contesto Misty levantando varias pokébolas en el aire.  
  
-Corsola, Starmie, Staryou, totodile, squartle- vayan- grito liberando a los pokémons.  
  
Squartle tu eres un experto en situaciones como estas, ¿Crees poder dirigir a los otros para controlas este incendio?- pregunto la chica al grupo de pokémons.  
  
-Squartle- replico el pokémon  
  
-Balstoise ve- se escucho la voz de Gary acompañada de la aparición de un gran pokémon.  
  
-Blastoise debes ayudar a los otros pokémons, sigue las instrucciones de squartle- comando el entrenador. El blastoise no parecía muy feliz de la decisión de su amigo, pero entendía sus razones, después de todo esa era la primera vez que hacía algo así.  
  
De ese modo el equipo se dirigió al rescate, siguiendo las instrucciones del experimentado bombero.  
  
Ash quien se encontraba al lado de Gary observaba el edificio buscando alguna señal de lo que podía haber ocasionado el incendio, recorrió la gran estructura con su mirada cuando algo llamó su atención. Se trataba de una de las habitaciones, un extraño sentimiento se hizo presente en su mente al detenerse en ese lugar, algo viejo arraigado en lo profundo de su alma, un sentimiento muy familiar.  
  
-Él- se dijo, ¿Cómo es posible que se encuentre en ese lugar?, ¿Por qué este hospital de tantos? - continuo en su mente.  
  
-Ese incendio no puede ser una simple coincidencia, ¿es acaso que el destino ha decidido reunirnos nuevamente?, ¿Debería sentir culpa por lo que he hecho?- se pregunto apartándose de lugar levemente.  
  
La presión ejercida por las personas que trataban de ver parecía haber desaparecido ante el híbrido quien continúo alejándose.  
  
-No había modo de que se detuviera, él había llegado a ese lugar por alguna razón y la descubriría sin importar lo que le costará  
  
-Él esta ahí- Fue el único comentario que hizo antes de partir.  
  
Su amigo escucho el comentario volteándose solo para ver al otro chico desaparecer entre la multitud.  
  
-¡Ash!- grito corriendo tras él, lo cual era extremadamente difícil entre tantas personas, a empujones logro salir del mar de gente encontrándose con una calle vacía al frente.  
  
-¿Qué esta sucediendo?- pregunto corriendo tras su compañero quien no llevaba a mas de 4 metros de ventaja.  
  
-¡Ash!- repitió el chico, pero el otro parecía no escucharlo, el joven pensó en adelantarse para detenerlo por lo que aumento la velocidad de sus pasos con la esperanza de alcanzar a su antiguo rival.  
  
La distancia disminuyo rápidamente hasta dejar al entrenador casi al lado de su compañero, Gary extendió el brazo para tomar el del híbrido, cuando una luz le detuvo. El pelirrojo cerro los ojos durante unos segundos protegiéndose del sorpresivo resplandor el cual se desvaneció tan rápido como había llegado.  
  
-¿Qué paso?- pensó percatándose de la desaparición del otro joven.  
  
-¿Adonde fue?- continuo volteando en todas direcciones sin hallar ningún rastro.  
  
-Seguramente se tele transporto a otra parte, ¿me pregunto porqué habrá corrido de ese modo?- murmuro el pelirrojo confuso, no lograba identificar la dirección que el híbrido llevaba inicialmente, pues sus pensamientos se concentraban en un método eficaz para detenerlo sin recordar la pequeña esfera de su cinturón.  
  
Otro nombre continuaba rondando su mente, ya que Ash no era el único por el que debía preocuparse en ese momento, aún tenía una promesa más por cumplir, el debía guardar la seguridad de la joven entrenadora quien debía encontrarse en el lugar del incendio tratando de retener el fuego infernal.  
  
-Me preocupare por Ash después, ahora debo ver si Misty esta bien- continuo volviendo sobre sus pasos, recorrió la calle con rapidez aproximándose a la multitud, desde su posición se apreciaban los ataques de los pokémons quienes parecían hacer un buen trabajo bajo el comando de la pelirroja y el experimentado Squartle. Gary se tranquilizo un poco al notar como el fuego disminuía levemente.  
  
-Así se hace- murmuro cuando algo llamo su atención, entre la gente pudo ver una forma familiar avanzando hacia él, la forma de un joven quien vestía de negro parecía mezclarse entre los espectadores con facilidad, su cabello largo se encontraba preso en una larga trenza que caía a su espalada, su mirada calculadora hacía par con esa sonrisa maliciosa.  
  
-Es él- comento el entrenador, el mismo que lo había provocado tiempo atrás, el causante de tanto dolor, un amigo suyo aún se encontraba en un centro médico debido a esa persona.  
  
Sin pensarlo toco la cicatriz recordando las palabras de su amigo.  
  
-Ash tiene razón- comento al notar como su atacante se retiraba siguiendo la misma ruta del híbrido.  
  
-El entrenador sabía que ese sujeto era el causante de esa explosión, solo una persona como él sería capaz de hacer algo así sin remordimiento alguno.  
  
-Lo que sea que busca debe ser lo mismo que atrajo a Ash- pensó siguiendo al líder de gimnasio con cautela.  
  
Gary continuo su persecución recordando el trato que el y su ex rival habían hecho, ambos tenían el mismo objetivo y ahora podría ser su oportunidad.  
  
-Tu dijiste que me ayudarías- pensó el pelirrojo tocando levemente la master ball mientras avanzaba ocultándose entre los automóviles y los muros del lugar.  
  
-Si de algún modo tu y yo estamos conectados y puedes escuchar mis pensamientos, ahora es cuando te necesito- pensó el joven recordando los sucesos de la noche anterior, el híbrido había salido de la nada justo a tiempo argumentando que lo habían llamado para ayudar.  
  
-Espero sea verdad- finalizo el chico al ver a Brian desaparecer en el interior del edifico.  
  
*****  
  
-Debo apresurarme- se decía el líder quien avanzaba rápidamente hacia su objetivo, el sabía que pronto llegarían los bomberos por lo que el fuego disminuiría lo suficiente como para permitir el paso de más equipos de rescate, él debía salir de ahí antes de que eso sucediera.  
  
-No hay tiempo que perder- continuo deteniéndose frente a la puerta.  
  
Saco una navaja con la cual abrió la cerradura con rapidez.  
  
-Bien jefe, estoy aquí para sacarlo- exclamo abriendo la puerta.  
  
-Me alegra- se escucho desde el interior.  
  
-¿Qué?, ¿Tú?- pregunto Brian exaltado al encontrarse con sapmew esperando su llegada.  
  
-¿Cómo fue que tú?- continuo notando como el híbrido sonreía mientras tocaba el rostro de su antiguo verdugo.  
  
Brian perdió su temple por un momento, desconcertado observo la escena, pues el podía haber esperado muchas cosas, pero jamás se imagino ver a esa criatura en ahí esperándolo.  
  
.Veo que desea hacerle una visita personal, ¿Qué le parece si le ayudo con el transporte?- comento Ash fríamente, -estoy seguro de que él se encontrara encantado- finalizo aproximándose al otro joven, un aura comenzó a rodar al híbrido mientras caminaba.  
  
-No, no puedo acabar como Bill- se dijo el líder recuperando su temperamento calculador, recordando que aún tenía una carta por jugar.  
  
-Si lo haces jamás encontraran al médico de piso, es una persona inocente que pagará por tus errores- exclamo  
  
sapmew se detuvo un instante pensativo, ¿Sería verdad lo que Brian decía?, aún así sabía que no lo podía dejar escapar.  
  
El líder retrocedió aproximándose a la puerta aprovechando la indecisión del otro, la abrió rápidamente sabiendo que su plan había fallado, pero viviría para tener una segunda oportunidad.  
  
Salto hacia el pasillo chocando con el otro entrenador quien lo había seguido desde atrás.  
  
-Maldito- exclamo Brian sacando su arma  
  
Gary se alejo un poco al notar la expresión del líder quien lo amenazo apuntando su arma con fuerza.  
  
El entrenador levanto las manos esperando recibir el ataque, Brian sonrió olvidándose por un momento de la razón de su huída.  
  
El pelirrojo vio como el híbrido salía de la habitación lanzándose sobre el líder quien no lo esperaba, la ira que se reflejaba en los ojos del atacante no era nada que el hubiese visto en alguien anteriormente, el arma salio volando mientras Brian y Ash forcejeaban.  
  
Gary vio la oportunidad corriendo hacia ella cuando un grito rompió el silencio, el pelirrojo apenas tuvo tiempo suficiente para ver como una fuerte luz envolvía el pasillo, alcanzándolo con velocidad.  
  
*****  
  
Los bomberos finalmente habían llegado, el fuego parecía encontrarse bajo control y Misty se alejo regresando a los pokémons a las esferas para permitirles descansar.  
  
-¿Me pregunto donde estarán Ash y Gary?- pensó buscándolos entre la gente, la oficial le agradeció su ayuda junto con otro grupo de rescatistas quienes accedían al edificio con la esperanza de encontrar mas sobrevivientes. La joven continuo su búsqueda sin resultado, al parecer nadie los había visto por ahí.  
  
-¿Adonde habrán ido?- se pregunto mirando la pokébola que pertenecía a Blastoise, Gary se la había dado segundos después de liberar al pokémon de agua, -él jamás abandonaría a su pokémon- continuo la entrenadora preocupándose.  
  
A su lado pikachu parecía igual de desconcertado, pues se había distraído observando como sus compañeros luchaban por controlar el fuego mientras él no podía hacer nada por el momento.  
  
-¿Que habrá sucedido?- murmuro la pelirroja desconcertada, a su espalda la gente celebraba mientras los bomberos sacaban mas sobrevivientes del siniestro, observo como las víctimas eran atendidas a su lado.  
  
-¿No me explico que pudo haber sucedido?- comento recordando los sucesos en su mente.  
  
-Señorita, señorita- interrumpió una voz.  
  
Misty volteo para encontrarse con un hombre de edad media, vestía un uniforme de policía algo sucio y una pequeña placa en su costado izquierdo con el nombre de James grabado en ella.  
  
-¿James?- pregunto la joven al ver al policía frente a ella, su cabello castaño se encontraba algo sucio al igual que su rostro, sus ojos negros parecían perdidos en sus propios problemas.  
  
-Jimmy por favor- replico el hombre, -así es como mis amigos me llaman- continuo.  
  
-Tengo entendido que usted anda buscando a un par de jóvenes, uno de cabello pelirrojo y otro de cabello negro, ambos como de su edad- comento el policía.  
  
-Así es, ¿Los has visto?- replico la chica  
  
-Yo vi. a un par de jóvenes con esa descripción correr en esa dirección hace un rato, antes de que usted lograra controlar parte del incendio- respondió el hombre señalando la calle por la que ellos habían partido.  
  
Misty agradeció corriendo en esa dilección junto con pikachu sin permitirle al oficial terminar con su explicación.  
  
-Vamos pikachu- exclamo recorriendo la calle mientras buscaba algún rastro de sus amigos.  
  
*****  
  
Blanco, el blanco es la suma de los colores luz, su existencia puede ser un símbolo de esperanza para muchos, pero por alguna razón no siento que este sea el caso- pensó Gary quien observaba todo a su alrededor, no sabía lo que había sucedido o donde se encontraba, lo único que entendía es que ya no estaba mas en ese pasillo de hospital.  
  
Cerró los ojos intentando recordar algo que le indicara lo que había pasado percatándose del sonido de unos pasos a su espalda.  
  
-¿Quién esta ahí?- pregunto inmediatamente, el sonido se detuvo preocupando al joven quien no comprendía del todo donde se encontraba.  
  
-No te preocupes Gary, solo soy yo. Replico esa voz tan familiar.  
  
-Ash- respondió el entrenador viendo a su amigo aparecer frente a él.  
  
-¿Qué sucedió?- pregunto al ver esa mirada llena de preocupación y culpa.  
  
-Lamento todo lo que hice, se que he cometido muchas tonterías en mi vida, pero creo que ninguna puede ser peor que esta- comento el híbrido.  
  
-¿De que estas hablando?- continuo su amigo  
  
-Me deje llevar por mis sentimientos, se que no debía pero no pude evitarlo, al ver a ese hombre frente a mí una vez más, sentí como ese odio oculto en mi interior resurgía con nueva fuerza- exclamo Ash.  
  
-He cometido muchos delitos que debo pagar, yo entiendo eso, pero jamás quise que compartieras mi destino, ahora ella estará sola nuevamente y todo por mi culpa- dijo sapmew.  
  
Se acerco lentamente a su amigo mirándolo directamente a los ojos, el azul de sus pupilas se contrajo creando un espacio infinito, carente de razón.  
  
-Me estas asustando Ash- murmuro el pelirrojo al notar su reacción, una pequeña lagrima provino de esos ojos escarlata, recorrió el rostro del chico seguido por otras similares, su brillo resplandecía con la blancura del cuarto mientras él parecía entender lo que sucedía.  
  
Ash se dejo caer en cuclillas, sus brazos lo sostenían mientras el líquido continuaba mojando la clara superficie a sus pies, no existían mas sonidos que los de ese leve sollozo emitido por el jovencito, con un tono bajo comenzó a formar palabras que acompañaron los leves quejidos del chico.  
  
Gary se acerco agachándose a su lado, no alcanzaba a ver el rostro de su amigo pero sabía lo que trataba de decir, muy dentro de él lo sabía aunque su corazón se negaba a creerlo.  
  
-Estamos...- comenzó su compañero  
  
-Estamos...  
  
El llanto aumentaba, mientras buscaba la palabra correcta que describiera su acción, incapaz de controlar su propio poder los había condenado a ambos a vivir en ese mundo más allá de la realidad  
  
-Perdidos, atrapados en una mente mas allá del mundo que conocemos - finalizo en un leve susurro.  
  
Arken elf: Con esto concluyo el capítulo 7, ¿Qué les pareció?, Sus comentarios me ayudaron a decidir que hacer con este trío de amigos poco comunes, por lo que les agradezco su participación, sin ella esta historia no habría sido capaz de llegar tan lejos. Por cierto "Luna the Mitic Mew", el final aún no esta escrito y las cosas pueden ser como menos las imaginamos Muchas Gracias, se despide su autora Arken elf.  
  
PD. No se pierdan la conclusión de este fanfic en su próximo capítulo Cicatrices del alma. 


	8. Cicatrices del alma

Capítulo Final…

¿Qué es la vida?

"Cicatrices del alma"

Arken elf: Se que muchos seguramente han abandonado la idea de que esta historia pudiese tener final, pero 4 personas que han hablado conmigo estos últimos días me han hecho ver que no es bueno dejar las cosas a la mitad, pues su constante apoyo, junto con el de todos mis lectores a través de este tiempo me ha demostrado que no sería justo dejarlo sin un final. Por eso este capítulo se encuentra dedicado a todos ustedes.

**MUCHAS GRACIAS**

**Ceniza, Shinrineazakura, Wintermist, MaoAyanamipl, Alberto y todos aquellos que tuvieron la paciencia para llegar a este final.**

ATENTAMENTE

Su autora Arken elf. Una mención especial a Ceniza por su apoyo y ahora papel de Co-autora para este final.

………………………

-¿Por qué lloras?- Una pregunta sencilla, pequeña, rápida; pero a veces es imposible de contestar.

La joven pelirroja levanto la mirada para encontrarse con la sonrisa de un pequeño niño.

-¿Quién eres tú?-Pregunto la muchacha contrariada, volviendo en sí¿Dónde estoy?-Se dijo explorando sus alrededores.

-Estamos en el hospital-Replico el niño, -Yo estoy aquí porque mi mami se enfermo, pero el doctor dijo que estaría bien dentro de poco¿Y tu?-

-Yo…- Susurro la muchacha observando la esfera en su mano, -Esta pokebola, es…- Las imágenes del incendio asaltaron su mente, reviviendo los instantes en los que sus amigos parecían haber desaparecido mientras ella se concentraba en ayudar a las víctimas del accidente, revivió su preocupación al recordar el estado en el que habían hallado a uno de ellos. –Solo uno- Pensó devolviendo su mirada al objeto que reposaba en su mano.

-Ash- Las palabras escaparon de sus labios disolviéndose entre sus lágrimas.

-Se ha ido nuevamente, se ha ido-Replico la entrenadora sumergiéndose en ese vacío que alguna vez rodeo su mundo, igual que la primera vez, -Prometiste que no te irías, pero me has fallado, solo quisiera saber la razón¿Acaso no soy lo suficientemente buena para ti¿Es eso?-Pregunto al viento con tristeza, el niño quien escuchaba con atención, no sabía lo que ocurría, sin embargo no podía dejar que esa dulce señorita siguiera sufriendo.

-Seguramente algún ser querido esta en esta hospital, y debe sentirse muy sola sin compañía-Pensó el pequeño formulando una idea en su mente.

-Señorita-Exclamo el chiquillo jalando levemente su blusa, lo que llamo la atención de la pelirroja.

-¿Dime?-Pregunto amablemente la joven en un torpe intento por ocultar lo que su corazón le gritaba.

-No este triste, se que a veces es difícil aceptar lo que sucede, pero quiero que sepa que yo la voy ayudar, me quedaré con usted hasta que él este bien-Comento el pequeño abrazándola.

Misty escucho con atención las palabras de ese niño, que parecido era a él, a ellos, cada uno a su manera, una leve sonrisa ilumino el rostro de la joven quien a pesar de todo sabía que él no la abandonaría.

-Es cierto, probablemente este por ahí, afuera a lo lejos buscando la manera de ayudar a su amigo, nuestro amigo-Pensó sujetando la esfera mientras retornaba el abrazo recibido, sin saber que en un lugar no muy lejano ese par de amigos luchaba por volver, sus mentes residía en ella, aquella persona que los había impulsado a seguir.

…………………………….

-No hay tiempo para lamentarse- Esas eran las palabras que escapaban de la boca del humano mientras levantaba a su amigo.

-Escúchame con atención, sé que debes estar culpándote por todo lo que ha sucedido, pero no es el momento de sentir lastima-Exclamo el entrenador mirando fijamente al híbrido quien no podía regresar el gesto.

-Es inútil, Gary yo falle, me deje llevar por esos sentimientos… su voz comenzó a aumentar conforme hablaba -¡Todo es culpa de esas, esas emociones que solo me hacen cometer más errores!- Grito finalmente Sapmew

-¡Te equivocas!- Replico su amigo sosteniéndolo fuertemente por los brazos, -Efectivamente, es por esas emociones, aquellas que te hacen ser…- Un momento de silencio paso entre ellos ambos continuaron así durante algunos segundos hasta que las palabras se hicieron presentes.

-Humano-Finalizo Gary bajando su mirada, -Eso te hace humano, sin importar como luzcas, o las habilidades que tengas, eres un chico como yo, amable, decente y un futuro maestro pokémon, no dejes que nada te haga cambiar¿Comprendiste?-Exclamo el joven alejándose del híbrido quien no pudo replicar a tal comentario.

-Además, ella esta afuera esperando, tú prometiste que no la dejarías, así que se hombre y cumple tu promesa Ash Ketchum si no deseas vértelas conmigo-Continuo sonriendo.

-Como en los viejos tiempos- Pensó Sapmew, -Es cierto, yo hice una promesa, y no tengo intenciones de romperla, no ahora que ambos sabemos la verdad- Dijo el chico, -Sin embargo no será fácil, yo no se como es que llegamos aquí en primer lugar, pero saldremos sin importar el como, no la defraudaré-Respondió Ash con decisión, su rostro había recuperado esa luz de esperanza que todos conocían.

-Gracias Gary- Finalizo

-Así es, ese es el Ash que conozco, aquel que siempre busca la manera de salir adelante, aquel que logró derrotarme en cada torneo a pesar de mi obvia superioridad-Susurro el entrenador cruzándose de brazos.

-ja,ja,ja,ja, eso quisieras-Replico el híbrido riendo.

-Se que ella estará muy feliz de que regreses, y yo bueno se que al menos los tendré como dos buenos amigos- Se dijo Gary mientras Sapmew caminaba alejándose de él.

-¿Piensas quedarte ahí todo el tiempo¡Vamos que alguien nos espera!- Grito el chico de cabello oscuro.

………………………..

Para entonces la noticia de los acontecimientos referentes al incendio había recorrido el mundo, la gente comenzaba hablar sobre la joven heroína quien desafortunadamente había hallado a su mejor amigo inconsciente en el interior del edificio; todo esto después de haber peleado duramente contra las llamas con ayuda de sus pokémons.

-Los médicos del hospital se ofrecieron atender al joven a cambio del servicio que esta valiente muchacha hizo por ellos- La imagen de una reportera se divisaba en el televisor de la casa del profesor Oak, el hombre había estado demasiado ocupado en sus teorías, pero Tracey acostumbraba ver las noticias antes de salir alimentar a los pokémons cada tarde.

-Profesor, creo que debería ver esto-Exclamo el observador con apuro.

-Estoy ocupado Tracey, se que probablemente no lo creas, pero esta teoría es de vida o muerte-Replico el hombre mayor, -Además te aclare que no me distrajeras a menos que algo de vital importancia este de por medio-Finalizo en un tono más molesto.

El muchacho se levanto de su lugar acercándose al profesor mientras sostenía su brazo con fuerza, -Usted no lo entiende, esto es de vital importancia-Comento el muchacho.

El Dr. Al escuchar la seriedad en las palabras de su ayudante camino hacia la sala, donde pudo ver la fotografía de la joven a quien reconoció de inmediato.

-Misty- Comenzó cuando las imágenes cambiaron mostrando a Su nieto al lado de otro chico quien tenía un largo cabello oscuro el cual se mantenía preso en una trenza.

-¡Gary!- Grito corriendo hacia el televisor.

-¿Qué sucedió, Dime Tracey –Pregunto el profesor

-No lo sé-Respondió el muchacho, cuando encendí la televisión el noticiero ya había empezado-

-averigua donde es y prepara todo para un viaje, iremos de inmediato a ese lugar- Finalizo el hombre mientras desaparecía de la habitación, -Inconsciente, pero sin rastros de algún golpe o ataque, solo pudo ser…no él no sería capaz, tengo que llegar ahí cuanto antes-Pensó Oak.

-Solo una criatura con grandes habilidades psíquicas podría hacer eso, pero estoy seguro de que Ash jamás haría algo así-Continuo esperando que sus sospechas fuesen erróneas.

……………………………………

EL camino parecía ser infinito, la claridad de una mente se abría paso ante los jóvenes quienes no veían el momento de detenerse.

-Es extraño, llevamos un buen rato caminando, pero aún no siento rastros de cansancio, aunque si lo analizamos, tampoco parece que hayamos avanzado-Comento el entrenador

-Eso se debe a que es tu mente-Replico rápidamente Sapmew deteniendo sus pasos.

-No puede ser, siempre imagine que la mente de una persona contendría sus deseos y vivencias-Dijo Gary analizando el brillante vacío.

-Eso supongo, aunque siendo tu mente no me extraña que solo haya vacío-Contestó Ash con una sonrisilla maliciosa.-Siempre supe que tenía razón-Finalizo observando la reacción del otro chico quien al momento se enfureció.

-¿Qué quisiste decir con eso¿Cómo estas seguro que es la mía y no la tuya?-Exclamo el humano entre gruñidos.

-Porque yo puedo hacer esto-Respondió el chico de cabello oscuro creando una esfera de energía en su mano.

-¿Y eso que?-Pregunto Gary confuso

-En mi mente se que jamás podría hacerlo, porque en mi mente yo…- La mirada del chico cambio súbitamente mientras volvía a su camino, -Vamos-Ordeno

-El joven Oak, al notar la reacción de su amigo se arrepintió terriblemente de sus palabras, -¡Que tonto soy, debí imaginarlo antes!-Se reprendió en silencio alcanzando al híbrido.

-Además aquí no puedo leer tus pensamientos-Susurró Ash a su lado.

-En mi mente soy el chico de siempre, sin habilidades, sin diferencias o extravagancias, solo Ash Ketchum, entrenador de pueblo paleta- Pensó Sapmew con tristeza, para él ese era su mundo de ensueño, los recuerdos de esos días donde sus viajes se regían por las oportunidades, y donde gracias a sus amigos, tanto humanos como pokémons seguía adelante, -Pero ahora las cosas son tan distintas- Se dijo -Solo ha habido una constante en mi vida, un detalle que ha estado presente sin importar la adversidad-

La imagen de una chica pelirroja, su sonrisa, la mirada de comprensión cuando supo la verdad, lo fácil que acepto sus cambios sin importarle nada, si; eso era suficiente para él aunque no volviera a ser el mismo de antes ella lo amaría sin más.

-Cuando menos esta vez no estamos a la mitad de alguna pesadilla -Comento Gary tratando de atraer la atención de su joven amigo.

-Es verdad, él también ha tenido momentos difíciles y aún así trata de ser fuerte, que egoísta he sido- Se dijo el joven de cabello negro.

-Lamento haber parecido insensible, por un momento me olvide de todo- Exclamo el híbrido lleno de arrepentimiento.

-No hay razón para disculparse-Murmuro el humano.

……………………………….

Al mismo tiempo…

Misty aún no se había levantado de la cama donde estaba, llevaba un buen rato hablando con aquel niño, durante la conversación él le dijo que su nombre era David y que su sueño también era ser maestro pokemon. En ese instante Misty se percató de que a su derecha había una cortina, cuando David se dio cuenta de lo que la chica estaba mirando corrió a destaparla ante el asombro de ella que no se esperaba que hiciera eso.

-¡David cierra esa cortina, no molestes a los otros pacientes!– Le advirtió Misty rapidamente.

-No pasa nada, quien esta al lado tuyo es mi madre– Dijo alegremente el niño.

Revelando la forma de una mujer joven de cabello moreno y rizado, piel blanca y ojos verdes que miraba a Misty con cierta expresión avergonzada.

-Disculpa a mi hijo, por favor, siento que te pueda estar molestando, de haber sabido que había alguien al otro lado de la cortina le habría dicho que se quedase junto a mi – Comento la madre de David en un tono suave.

-No se preocupe su hijo no me molesta en absoluto, al contrario, me ha estado animando, nos hemos hecho buenos amigos –Replico rápidamente la pelirroja sonriendo.

-Me alegro de oír eso, mi nombre es Margaret –Se presento la mujer aliviada por las palabras de la jovencita

-Hola, yo soy Misty, encantada –Saludo la chica agitando levemente su mano.

Entre tanto David se había sentado en la cama de su madre.

-Mama¿cuándo vendrá el medico para ver si ya estas bien? –Pregunto David algo impaciente.

-Dijo que se iba a ver a un paciente recién llegado y que luego volvería, no te impacientes hijo, seguro que ese pobre chico en coma al que ha ido a revisar necesita mas al doctor que yo, nosotros podemos esperar –Le dijo su madre.

Las palabras llegaron a oídos de la entrenadora quien de inmediato se quedo helada,-¿Estará hablando de Gary?-Se pregunto preocupada,-Yo creí que solo estaba inconsciente cuando lo encontraron, pero en coma, eso no puede ser- Continuo en su mente recordando las casuales habilidades de Ash, -El jamás ha dañado a ninguna persona, estoy segura que esto debe ser una coincidencia- Pensó la muchacha angustiada

-¿Qué te pasa Misty?-Pregunto Margaret al notar la expresión contenida en el rostro de la chica.

-No, no es nada- Respondió la muchacha, -voy a... voy al baño –Finalizo al tiempo que salía de su cama.

Justo cuando solo había dado unos pocos pasos un doctor se cruzó en su camino.

-¿A dónde va señorita? –Pregunto extrañado el doctor.

-Me gustaría ir a visitar a un paciente de este hospital –Dijo mirando al doctor.

-Me temo que antes debo determinar si usted ya esta bien para irse, un desmayo no es algo que se pueda tomar a la ligera –Replico en un tono tajante el médico mientras analizaba a la entrenadora con una mirada seria

-Yo estoy bien se lo aseguro, déjeme ir –Suplico la pelirroja

El doctor continuo observándola pensativo durante unos segundos más.

-Si-Susurro el hombre para si,- No parece que tengas nada, puedes irte –Comento el sujeto haciéndose a un lado apenas a tiempo, pues la chica había reiniciado su paso en un modo apresurado.

-Gracias –Exclamo la joven desapareciendo por el pasillo.

Después de una larga búsqueda Misty logro encontrar la habitación de Gary, con pasos seguros continuo su camino hacia donde su amigo se encontraba, la breve charla con David, había logrado distraerla un poco, calmando su desesperación por unos instantes, sin embargo esto no evitaba que la preocupación continuase creciendo desde el fondo, era como un presentimiento, que se mantenía de modo constante.

La joven se detuvo frente a la puerta, pensativa extendió su mano retirándola segundos antes de que hiciese contacto con la superficie de la misma, -¿Porque dudo?-Se pregunto observando el blanco que recubría la forma.

-No hay duda, hemos enfrentado mucho, tengo confianza en Gary se que logrará seguir adelante, pues su espíritu es invencible, como el de Ash- Murmuro tomando la cerradura cuando un hombre con vestimenta similar a la de un enfermero la detuvo.

-Lo siento, pero no puede pasar –Grito el hombre en un tono agresivo.

-¿Por qué no? –Pregunto ella extrañada

-... El estado de este paciente es muy grave y esta prohibido que reciba alguna visita, sin importar quien sea –Argumento el sujeto con seriedad.

-Pero-Se escucho la replica de la muchacha con voz temblorosa.

-Sin peros, debe abandonar las cercanías de esta habitación por lo que pueda suceder –Replico finalmente el enfermero conservando ese tono frío y amenazador.

-Gary, quizá las cosas son más serias de lo que parecen-Pensó la chica sintiendo el temor de perderlo envolver su corazón.

Que familiar era ese sentimiento, aquel que se había manifestado cuando Ash jamás volvió del laboratorio de Oak, aquel que retorno al verlo herido en ese callejón mientras peleaba por su libertad a manos de Bill, Las imágenes se repetían en su mente mientras entendía la impotencia de su ser ante tales hechos.

-Primero Ash y ahora Gary¿Es acaso que no tengo derecho a tener a nadie a mi lado?-Se dijo levantando la mirada para encontrase con la del hombre quien no dejaba ver nada más que su enojo a través de esas pupilas negras.

-¿Y bien?-Pregunto el sujeto cruzando sus brazos.

Misty se alejo de allí a toda velocidad, sus ojos se humedecieron dejando escapar ese dolor que le penetraba el alma.

-¿Por qué¿Por qué? –Se pregunto la pelirroja acelerando el paso.

EL supuesto enfermero sonrío al ver la figura de la niña alejarse con rapidez, -Que fácil fue-Exclamo entrando en la habitación, -Nadie se interpondrá esta vez- Continuo. Al entrar se percato del par de siluetas, las cuales reposaban cada una en una cama distinta, su respiración era pausada y casi imperceptible, los médicos no habían logrado identificar la razón de ese estado, pero él sabía perfectamente lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Alguna vez te deje escapar pensando que era inocente, creyendo que hacia algo bueno, pero no pudiste dejar las cosas así, tenías que regresar a buscar tu venganza, sin pensarlo te convertiste en aquello que despreciabas-Exclamo el sujeto mientras cerraba la puerta con llave.

-Todo se ve tan tranquilo desde aquí¿Me pregunto como será desde adentro?- Continuo instalando un dispositivo al lado de los jóvenes. Con prisa tomo su computadora personal deteniéndose a centímetros del joven de cabello largo.

-Brian, Brian, te dije que abandonaras esa lucha, pero no podías hacerlo ¿Verdad?-Susurró al oído del joven líder de gimnasio.

-Muy bien, se que Bill no fue la persona más admirable del mundo, pero el seguía sus propias ideas, tú en cambio, no eras más que una sombra, pensé que seguirías tu camino cuando él se marcho, pero es obvio que el rencor no te permitió ver eso.

-¿O fue el hambre de poder?-Finalizo cargando un programa en el dispositivo.

………………………………

Por su parte Gary finalmente había comenzado a desesperarse, no existía nada en su camino que indicara progreso, solo la mirada de resolución en el rostro de su acompañante lo hacía seguir sin quejarse.

-Posiblemente Ash tenga razón, aquí no hay nada más que vacío-Pensó,-Es bueno que no pueda leer mi mente ahora- Continuo sonriendo cuando algo los hizo detenerse.

-Espera-Exclamo el híbrido en tono serio, su postura cambio drásticamente en defensa mientras analizaba sus alrededores.

-¿Qué sucede?-Pregunto el entrenador confundido, no había percibido nada, pero al parecer su amigo si.

-No digas nada-Previno Sapmew observando fríamente hacia el horizonte

-¿Qué hay en ese lugar?-Se dijo Gary buscando algo en la misma dirección que el híbrido, -Detesto ser incapaz de ver las cosas, es frustrante- Se reprendió el chico divisando una silueta a lo lejos.

-¿Quién?-Comenzó a formular el humano su pregunta cuando la forma de ese odiado muchacho se revelo ante ellos.

-Brian-Murmuro Ash preparándose para atacar.

-Es ese miserable- Exclamo el entrenador incapaz de ocultar su rencor; ese sujeto era el causante de todo, -Umbreon-Finalizo en un tono más melancólico.

-Mis pokemons, Ash, e incluso…-Inconscientemente toco su cicatriz dejando que su enojo resurgiera una vez más.

El escenario comenzó a transformarse, una gran mancha oscura creció devorando todo a su paso.

Ash se distrajo notando el drástico cambio a sus alrededores comprendiendo lo que sucedía.

-No Gary, espera, estas cayendo en su juego-Exclamo el chico notando esa extraña aura alrededor del entrenador.

-Veo que aún eres incapaz de hacer las cosas bien-Comento Brian, -Tu falta de control no solo me atrapo a mí, si no también a tu amigo en este universo-Continuo el chico de la trenza de modo sarcástico.

-Ahora ¿Qué es lo que vas hacer?-Pregunto sonriente.

-¿De que te ríes?-Exclamo Gary¿Qué te causa tanta gracia, si tu también estas atrapado en este lugar, no eres más que un fracaso- Replico el humano con odio.

-Pero es imposible, no hay modo de que el este aquí –Pensó el híbrido confuso, después de todo esta es la mente de Gary, el no puede, no…-

-¿Extrañado Sapmew?-Dijo el líder, -Es cierto tu eres una criatura capaz de matar, y eso hiciste.

-Eso no es verdad-Respondió de inmediato Ash, -Yo jamás mataría a nadie-Termino en su mente.

-¿Entonces porque la duda?-Escucho otra voz en sus pensamientos.

-¿Es eso cierto?-Continuo Brian, -O si, ya lo recuerdo, lo es, aunque como dicen hay cosas peores que la muerte, ese es un dicho bien aplicado para los seres como tú, quienes tratan de hacer que el mundo vea las cosas a su conveniencia sin revelarles toda la verdad-

-El hipócrita eres tú- Se escucho la interrupción de Gary.

-Entonces quizá Sapmew pueda explicarte lo que sucedió con Giovanni y con Bill-Argumento el joven de cabello largo.

-¿Con quien?-Pregunto Gary cuando la mano de Ash toco su hombro.

-¿Qué hay de mí y de tu amigo?-Finalizo Brian señalando al entrenador frente a él, -¿Le hablaste con la verdad, le comentaste que esta condenado a vivir atrapado dentro de su mente hasta que llegue su hora¿le dijiste que ya es el número 4?

-¿Le mencionaste que puedes salir en cualquier momento que desees, Como lo hiciste con Bill, y que tu controlas lo que sucede aunque no sea tu mundo¡Se lo dijiste!- Grito el líder de gimnasio.

-Yo…yo- Susurro Ash incapaz de hablar, era verdad lo que Brian decía, él había regresado a vengarse, y no contento con eso continuo llevándose a Misty quien seguía a su lado sin saber lo que ocurría.

La mirada del híbrido se lleno de lágrimas mientras descendía hacia el piso, su amigo al notar la reacción del jovencito se próximo tratando de entender su reacción.

-¿Ash?-Pregunto levemente

-Es verdad-Replico finalmente Sapmew

-¿Qué cosa?-Contesto Gary con otra pregunta.

-Yo lo hice, yo…yo… lo hice- Repitió el híbrido liberando su frustración.

-Regrese a cazarlos, destroce todo, no me importo nada, solo obtener mi venganza, soy, soy igual a ellos- Comento Ash con desesperación y arrepentimiento en su voz, -Es cierto que fue su culpa el que yo terminará así, pero me he convertido en lo mismo, lo hice y lo… disfrute-Finalizo apenado.

-Ash- Respondió su amigo inseguro, -¿Es cierto, yo no puedo creerlo, no él quien me salvo a pesar de lo que le he hecho, no él quien jamás se ha dado por vencido ha pesar de haberlo perdido todo-pensó buscando ver la verdad detrás de esos ojos cristalinos.

-No Gary, yo te condene a este destino, siempre lo he sabido, pero tenía la esperanza de encontrar algún modo de ayudarte, perdóname por mentirte, pero no quería que me odiaras, no después de lo que has pasado, No fui capaz de decirte la verdad- Finalizo

-Si eso es cierto, entonces yo-Susurró el joven alejándose, el Shock lo había descontrolado, si eso era verdad, eso quería decir que la confianza de la que ambos presumían no era más que una simple ilusión, Ash no había confiado en él lo suficiente como para decirle la verdad, _-"Hay peores cosas que estar muerto"- _

La voz de Brian se repitió recordándole su destino.

-No importa cuanto lo intentemos, no importa el esfuerzo, el seguir adelante, todo no fueron más que simples mentiras, artilugios de ese su supuesto amigo-

-Me traicionaste-Exclamo Gary alejándose del Híbrido, Ash al escuchar las palabras desvió su mirada hacia él.

-¡Que tonto he sido!- Continuo el humano, Observando esos ojos anormales, ese pelaje, la cola, -Tú no eres más que una ilusión, usurpador, mentiroso…-

Cada palabra atravesaba el alma del joven de cabello negro, cada cosa que su amigo decía causaba más daño que una daga en su cuerpo, -No lo escuches- Susurro Sapmew levantándose para tocar al joven entrenador.

-¡No te acerques, tú, tú…Sapmew- La última palabra fue evocada por ambos humanos quienes parecían conectarse de alguna manera.

Ash retrocedió, su corazón se destrozo, junto con el resto de su confianza, todo el esfuerzo, el trabajo que había puesto para recuperarse, todo parecía venirse abajo con una simple oración, el miedo en los ojos de su amigo, acompañado de ese odio por si mismo no lo dejaban ver la realidad tras esa mera imagen.

A las afueras de la habitación un hombre reía mientras continuaba tecleando en su computadora, -¿Qué se siente el jugar con tus reglas?-Comento, -Primero acabaremos con tú confianza, después quien sabe-Finalizo.

……………………………

Misty llego a la habitación llena de pena, sus ojos aguamarina se perdían entre el carmesí del llanto.

-¿Qué sucedió?-Pregunto Margaret al ver el estado en el que la joven se presentó.

Al momento la pelirroja era incapaz de expresar su dolor con palabras, ese hombre le había arrancado la poca fe que poseía, robándole su única esperanza.

-No debimos iniciar ese viaje, todo ha sido mi culpa-Replico la muchacha, -Pero no podía esconder lo que mi espíritu deseaba- Prosiguió entre lagrimas.

-Pero tú corazón lo tenía todo¿No es cierto, él había regresado para estar a tu lado, las cosas habrían seguido bien de ese modo¿Para que perseguir tontos recuerdos?-Se dijo.

La mujer a su lado no entendía porque una niña como ella podía lastimarse de ese modo, despertando ese instinto maternal en ella, David tan solo miraba a su amiga sintiéndose un poco deprimido.

-Tranquila-Susurro Margaret acercándose a la chica para cubrirla con sus brazos, -Tranquila repitió, con esa dulzura que solo una madre puede transmitir- Jamás podría ser tú culpa el que algo malo pasará, las cosas suceden por alguna razón, muchas veces son lecciones que la vida nos pone en su paso, pero siempre hay una recompensa al final, ya lo verás-Continuo evocando una canción, la misma que usaba para tranquilizar a su hijo, Misty agotada psicológicamente por todo lo que sucedía, se permitió un poco de calma a manos de esa mujer, quien le brindaba su compañía en ese momento.

-A veces el simple amor de una madre es suficiente para que los problemas se alejen de ti-

……………………………

Sapmew…

-Usurpador, Falso, mentiroso, traidor- Las palabras perfectas pera describir a un ser como yo- Se dijo el joven observando sus brazos con atención, -¿Por qué aparentar algo que no eres¿Por qué ocultar la realidad al mundo que te dio la espalda?-Continuo levantando la mirada, sus ojos profundos se posaron sobre el entrenador.

-He cometido terribles crímenes, pero no pasa momento en el que no sienta ese peso en mi alma¿Crees que es fácil sentir tu espíritu desgarrarse por dentro cuando la culpa carcome cada sensación, dejando tan solo este caparazón vacío a la vista?- Argumento el híbrido aproximándose a la forma de su amigo.

-¿Crees que es fácil ver a la persona que amas diariamente sin poder ofrecerle nada, es como estar al otro lado de la vitrina observando la vida sin poder ser parte de ella.

-Podrás conocer el significado de esclavitud, pero jamás entenderás el significado de libertad, jamás sabrás lo que es querer extender tu mano, sin tener que pedir permiso para hacerlo-

-Nunca lo sabrás, y pediré porque no lo hagas nunca, ni tú ni nadie…que no lo merezca-finalizo deteniéndose a centímetros del humano.

-Se que tus palabras pueden ser tan filosas como la espada del Samurai, pero debes preguntarte¿Porque permito que continúen traspasando la piel de ese modo¿Por qué no levantar una defensa y acabar con todo de una vez¿porque crees que he permitido que tu opinión me moleste, después de haber recorrido tanto, si tienes la respuesta a esas preguntas, entonces aceptare que has ganado-Exclamo Sapmew,

El joven lo observo incapaz de emitir palabras; cualquier cosa, justificación o explicación se desvanecía antes de escapar por sus labios, después de todo, él era quien menos derecho tenía de juzgarlo.

-No lo escuches-Argumento Brian molesto, -Solo trata de manipularte, como lo ha estado haciendo desde que llegaron aquí, solo quiere engañarte y hacerte olvidar lo que en realidad es importante, solo quiere herirte, es lo único que hace, para eso fue creado-

El entrenador continuo mirando a su amigo, -¿Por qué existía duda en su mente, él siempre había creído en Ketchum¿Qué hacía que dudara ahora, era obvio que Ash no quería lastimarlo, entonces ¿Por qué no decirle lo que pensaba?

-He permitido que me lastimes, porque jamás haría nada en contra de un amigo, ni siquiera defenderme- Finalizo el híbrido.

-Entonces…entonces…-La confusión era clara en el rostro del humano, -Entonces eres un tonto-Finalizo.

-¿Crees que porque te sientes mal por todo lo ocurrido voy a perdonarte¡Acabaste con la única oportunidad que tenía de hacer mi vida, me robaste todo Ash, todo…-Continuo el entrenador, -¿Piensas que porque sientes un poco de culpa o dices palabras bonitas cambiara algo, la respuesta es NO, y tu lo sabes-

-Cómo vienes aquí y hablas de libertad, cuando tú me robaste la mía, habría sido mejor morir que quedar a la mitad de la nada, mira a tu alrededor¿Qué vez?- Dijo Gary abriendo sus brazos,-Te diré lo que yo veo, mi futuro, condenado a vivir aquí por el resto de mis días-

El joven de cabello oscuro lo observo con tristeza,-Yo solo quería ayudarte, salvarte-Exclamo suavemente en un tono casi suplicante, -¿Por qué su amigo no podía verlo, -¿Porque no puedes ver la verdad detrás de esas palabras Gary?-Pregunto¿Por qué permites que él; causante de todo tu dolor te envenene la mente tan fácilmente?-Continuo Sapmew dejando escapar el brillo de una lágrima a través de su pupila,-¿Por qué no me escuchas a mí, quien te ayudo a seguir a pesar de todo, a mí quien sigue a tu lado sin importar lo que pase, Se que piensas que te he traicionado, y se que sin importar el argumento que use, tú no me escucharas, pero antes de que suceda lo inevitable quiero que sepas que todo lo que hago es por ti, y por ella, ustedes me han acompañado hasta aquí y no puedo hacer otra cosa que pagar por su lealtad-Sonrió finalmente el híbrido, sus ojos cristalinos mostraban ese dolor contenido durante tanto tiempo, pero su sonrisa contrastaba drásticamente con él.

Gary lo miró, pero no dijo nada¿Qué podía decir, su mente y su alma parecían haberse separado, incapaz de controlar esa ira irracional que dominaba su ser.

-Y tu Brian¿Realmente ansías tanto conocerme, Es tu deseo tan ferviente de controlar tal poder¿Qué estas dispuesto a sacrificar todo por obtenerlo?- Pregunto Ash ignorando las acciones de su amigo.

-¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer?- Replico Brian confuso al notar la expresión de Ketchum, -Algo ha cambiado- Pensó el líder de gimnasio sin expresar sus observaciones.

-Entonces te diré lo que veo-Continuo Sapmew tomando una actitud desconocida para su amigo, su postura ahora imponente no mostraba nada más que esa fuerza antinatural reflejada por esas pupilas, ahora llenas de vida.

-Sus ojos- Se dijo el joven entrenador, -minutos atrás parecían expresar todo lo que su dueño sentía, se veían humanos y naturales, pero ahora son tan extraños, tan fríos que al verlos es como tocar el hielo sin moverse, como caer de lleno en un océano congelado, solitario y perdido¿Eso es lo que eres en realidad¿La frialdad del mundo concentrada en un punto?-

-Soy lo quieres que sea-Susurro una voz a su oído, Oak giro la vista buscando su origen, pero sin hallar a su dueño.

-Puedo ser lo que desees-Exclamo el híbrido riendo mientras dejaba caer esa gabardina que lo ocultaba, sus pasos firmes recorrieron el área acompañados de esa risa sobrenatural.

-¡Seré lo que deseas que sea, ya no me importa más!- Continuo Sapmew, -Te daré esa fuerza que anhelas- Continuo levantando su mano mientras una serie de esferas de luz iluminaban el lugar, -Pero para que ser la luz que ilumina tu paso, cuando lo que necesitas es solo la oscuridad-

Su mano se cerró nuevamente llevándose consigo todo rastro de luminosidad.

-Puedo serlo, he peleado tanto por demostrar que no es así, pero tú me has hecho ver la verdad- La voz del Semi- pokémon rodeo a los humanos, quienes inconscientemente retrocedieron hasta que sus espaldas se toparon.

-Y es verdad, soy un ser sin alma- Replico el joven revelando su forma ante ellos con un pequeño resplandor el cual parecía flotar a su alrededor.-Ustedes me la robaron, la destrozaron ante mí y luego trataron de ocultar su pecado- Grito señalando a Brian.

-¿Para que ocultar la realidad, si yo los condene a una vida de infierno en sus propios sueños¡Y que! solo exigí el pago a cambio de lo que hicieron, justicia y ya-Finalizo dándoles la espalda, su rostro giro levemente hacia ellos permitiéndoles ver su reflejo en ese ojo azulado.

-Adiós-Fueron sus ultimas palabras antes de que todo fuera oscuridad.

………………………

Misty se levanto rápidamente, la mujer a su lado la observo preocupada, podía sentir el pánico que emanaba a través de la joven. Pelirroja.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-Pregunto Margaret finalmente, abrazando a la jovencita quien aún temblaba.

-Algo malo esta sucediendo- Comento observando sus manos.

-Están vacías- Pensó la muchacha recordando la esfera que sostenía al llegar.

-¿Dónde esta?-Pregunto levantándose para pasar al lado de la pequeña familia, -¿Dónde quedo?-Repitió desesperada.

-¿Qué es lo que buscas?-Pregunto David un poco asustado por la reacción de la muchacha.

-La Master ball- Exclamo Misty, -Aquella con tonos blancos y azules- Continuo buscando bajo la cama.

-Te refieres ¿A esto?- Interrumpo otra voz, la joven se levanto sin mirar, su espalda se encontraba hacia la puerta desde la cual una sombra se proyectaba a su lado, ella había escuchado ese tono antes, pero ¿Aquí y ahora?-Se dijo volteando para encontrarse con ese hombre.

-Escuche lo que sucedió en las noticias- Continuo la figura aproximándole la esfera.

……………………………

-¿Qué es lo que sucedió?-Se pregunto el supuesto enfermero desde su computadora, -hace un momento tenía una señal, pero ahora no puedo ver nada- Continuo.

-Quizá sea porque lo que buscas ya no esta ahí- Exclamo una forma a su espalda, la temperatura de la habitación comenzó a descender drásticamente, pero por alguna razón los cuerpos de los jóvenes inconscientes no se veían afectados.

-¿Tienes frió?-Pregunto la criatura, dejando ver su forma, el hombre se exalto dejando caer el aparato, el cual se detuvo milímetros antes de que hiciese contacto con el piso.

-Es mejor cuidarla¿No crees?-Continuo el híbrido tomando la PC con sus manos.

-¿Cómo?-Susurro el sujeto.

-No se porque estas aquí, pero alguna vez prometí que jamás te olvidaría, y no lo he hecho, sin embargo eras muy distinto ese día¿Qué es lo que te ha impulsado a esto?-Exclamo Ash con tranquilidad.

El enojo se apodero del hombre quien de inmediato replico, perdiendo el miedo de ver a ese ser frente a él.

-¡Tu¡Tu fuiste el causante de todo!- Grito señalando al híbrido, - Y creí que hacia lo correcto, cada vez que te veía, no podía evitar sentirme culpable por ser participe de esa pesadilla, muy dentro de mí podía ver el daño que estaba creando y quise detenerlo, para mí ese día fue memorable, cuando te detuviste algunos metros frente a mí, para observarme por ultima vez antes de marcharte, sentí que tu perdón me había permitido volver a nacer, puede ver como mi dolor era reemplazado por ese sentimiento de justicia y libertad, -En ese momento vi la vida de un modo diferente, finalmente comprendí el significado de la esperanza, porque aquello que vi reflejado en esos ojos fue eso, esperaza- Exclamo el sujeto riendo, -Pero después de eso¿Qué sucedió, la ilusión se desvaneció con el llanto de un jovencito, quien a pesar de haber soportado muchos fracasos, vio su sueño derrumbarse frente a él, todo el dolor la lucha, el sacrificio perdidos en un segundo, y quien iba a imaginar que ese segundo, esa diferencia, eras tú-

-¿Adonde se había ido ese chico quien tan solo ansiaba volver al lado de su Madre y amigos¿Adonde se había ido esa inocencia que me había hecho cambiar?;- El gesto del hombre se torno más oscuro, -Recuerdo claramente a las familias que sufrieron debido a tus acciones, a tu venganza personal¿Era justo que pagaran tantos por eso?...yo no lo creo-Finalizo

-Supongo que tienes un punto a favor- Respondió finalmente Sapmew, pero creo que todos ellos sabían a lo que se exponían al haber sido participes de una organización como esa-Continuo el híbrido de modo analítico.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?- Pregunto el hombre cerrando sus puños con furia,- ¿Acaso no te importa lo que haya sucedido con las familias que sufrieron perdidas irreparables, esposas, hijos?- Grito completamente exaltado, -¿Cómo era posible que esa criatura se atreviese hablar de la vida humana de ese modo¿Cómo?-Pensó con un odio renacido.

-¿A ustedes les importo?- Exclamo el joven de cabello oscuro con frialdad, -Es obvio que no, así como tampoco pensaron en aquellos que afectaban, Mi madre, mis amigos, ninguno de ellos significo algo para ustedes, y no conformes con eso disfrutaron torturándome, robando mi inocencia de un modo salvaje e indescriptible, así como mi libertad.

-No tengo razones para sentirme culpable- Termino dejando la computadora sobre la cama que contenía la forma de su amigo.

-Esto no puede quedarse así- Susurro el sujeto sacando una pokebola, -Vengare a todos aquellos que hiciste sufrir- Comento.

Sapmew sonrió levemente, -Y te dices diferente a mí-

El hombre lanzo su primera esfera liberando aquel que sería el primer contrincante de Ketchum, dejando a la vista esa forma oscura y tétrica, a la que muchos pokémons temían enfrentar, el híbrido observo claramente la elección de su oponente, -Veo que después de todo tus elecciones no siempre son erróneas- Exclamo, como ex entrenador el joven tenía suficiente experiencia para identificar el elemento que implicaba su debilidad.

-¡Te presento a mi Gengar!- Argumento el sujeto con malicia, -Por tu mirada, puedo ver que entiendes lo que eso significa- Continuo de modo burlón, -Tu puedes ser poderoso, pero esta vez yo tengo la ventaja-

Sapmew sabía que la criatura no dudaría en atacar, para un pokémon el seguir las órdenes de su maestro era esencial, sin embargo para él eso no era igual de sencillo, generalmente prefería pensar en las consecuencias de cada acción por parte suya, siendo lo que era, no podía permitirse actuar en contra de sus propios principios, a menos que fuese necesario.

-¿No piensas atacar?-Pregunto el hombre, -Entonces yo iniciare el combate¡Gengar rayo de confusión ahora!-Grito.

La criatura no de muy buena gana gruño antes de lanzar el ataque por lo que Sapmew tuvo tiempo suficiente para esquivarlo con facilidad, sin embargo él sabía que ese tipo de pokémon era realmente poderoso, pero su temperamento travieso era una debilidad aprovechable.

-¿Qué sucede,- Pregunto el humano seguro de su victoria, -¿Miedo de perder?- continuo al notar la reacción del joven quien haciendo caso omiso de sus palabras regreso con el doble de impulso hacia su rival, el gengar se impresiono por la velocidad del híbrido quien no tardo en llegar a su lado deteniéndose a milímetros de el.

La criatura clase fantasma se preparo para recibir el ataque de Sapmew creyendo lo peor, pero la sonrisa burlona en el rostro del ser psíquico lo hizo cambiar de opinión.

-¿Qué hace?-Se pregunto el pokemon con curiosidad al ver que Ash continuaba riendo, la imagen de un hombre danzando se hizo visible en la mente del gengar quien comprendió al momento lo que esa extraña criatura le estaba proponiendo.

-¿Quieres divertirte?- Escucho la pregunta en su mente, la criatura fantasmal sabía que no debía permitir sugerencias por parte de su rival, pero la idea era tan tentadora que se negaba a dejar escapar la oportunidad.

-Porque no- Exclamo en su idioma lanzando su ataque de hipnosis sobre su maestro, quien no supo lo sucedido hasta que ya era demasiado tarde.

La música resonó en la mente del humano mientras los pasos parecían presentarse con gran naturalidad, con giros suaves y acompasados recorrió la habitación hasta tomar la mano de Sapmew mientras hacía una reverencia, confundido Ash miro al gengar quien reía descontroladamente.

-Muy gracioso-Replico, pero el hombre ya se había alejado entre saltos, sus movimientos eran bastante buenos, iniciando con pequeñas pisadazas punteadas en un estilo clásico para finalizar con giro vertical; la pose fue tan cómica que ni siquiera Sapmew pudo evitar controlar el ataque de risa, sus lágrimas brotaban mientras trataba de recuperar su postura seria, pero era algo prácticamente imposible, pues para entonces el sujeto mantenía los brazos extendidos asemejando las alas de un ave mientras mantenía el equilibrio sobre un pie.

-La danza de Articuno-Exclamo el gengar girando al lado de su maestro imitando al humano en cada paso.

-Ja, ja, ja, ja, es la mejor presentación que haya visto-Respondió el híbrido limpiando las lágrimas de sus ojos.

-Y el gran final- Dijo el pokemon fantasma haciendo que su entrenador saltara con la intención de que cayera justo en sus brazos, desafortunadamente su puntería no era muy buena y termino con un muy molesto humano sobre su espalda, Ash se carcajeo al notar el tono carmesí que parecía comenzar a cubrir al científico quien no soportaba la idea de haber hecho ese ridículo.

-¡Esto no puede seguir así!- Dijo el sujeto encerrando al gengar nuevamente en su pokebola.

Sapmew miro al humano nuevamente, mientras ese tono de victoria se representaba en sus ojos azulados, no eran necesarias las palabras, para indicar la superioridad que poseía.

-Miserable criatura- Susurro el sujeto, -Es obvio que todo esto ha sido tu culpa- Continuo mientras señalaba al chico con ira, -Pero no se repetirá, esta vez no tendrás oportunidad de usar tus trucos bajos-Argumento revelando su segunda esfera.

-¡Alakazam yo te elijo!-

Frente al híbrido la forma de otro ser psíquico se diviso, sin embargo a diferencia de su primer rival, este revelaba su lealtad hacia el científico de inmediato.

-No mas bromas, yo también se jugar en tu campo-Comento el hombre, -Alakazam rayo confusión- Ordeno el hombre, -Probaras una cucharada de tu propio veneno-Pensó

Ash quien había esperado algo similar levanto su mano deteniendo el ataque sin problema, -Tu pokemon puede ser muy fuerte, pero no creerás que lograra superarme con algo tan básico-Contesto el joven.

-Ya veremos-Susurro el científico, -Es obvio que yo tengo la desventaja en ese aspecto pero, una estrategia bien planeada puede ser suficiente si logramos distraerlo lo suficiente- Se dijo - Alakazam, usa tele transportación continua e inmediatamente utiliza hipnosis sobre el objetivo-

La criatura obedeció desapareciendo al instante, Sapmew se preparo observando a su enemigo aparecer y desaparecer constantemente en puntos completamente distintos a su alrededor, -¡Maldición, no puedo ubicar su posición de este modo, y tampoco la posibilidad de leer sus pensamientos para saber justo el lugar desde el que iniciara su ataque- Pensó el híbrido subiendo su guardia, sin embargo un ataque de esa índole podía ser peligroso si no lo bloqueaba a tiempo, -Podría intentar leer las intenciones del entrenador, pero sería un desperdicio de tiempo-

-No puedo permitir que me sorprenda- Exclamo justo antes de recibir un golpe psíquico tan fuerte que logro desorientarlo, Sapmew retrocedió confundido incapaz de saber lo que había pasado.

-Bien- Grito el humano, -Acábalo con otro ataque psíquico-Continuo celebrando.

El pokémon siguió las instrucciones golpeando al chico con toda la energía que pudo generar, el híbrido aún adormilado no fue capaz de reaccionar a tiempo para defenderse, recibiendo el impacto del contrario de lleno.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede?-Se pregunto observando como todo a su alrededor parecía detenerse, el impulso del golpe lo había hecho perder el equilibrio, pero para él fue imperceptible, las figuras borrosas se desintegraban en su mente dejándola en blanco mientras caía lentamente sin siquiera oponer resistencia.

Un segundo había sido suficiente para causar tal daño, el golpe se escucho fuertemente acompañado de un grito, Sapmew se enrosco en el piso tratando de alejar ese dolor que aún penetraba su cerebro.

-Ja,ja,ja, ahora ¿Quién es el triunfador criatura? y eso es solo el principio-Argumento el humano.

Ash escucho las palabras del hombre tan lejos que le eran incomprensibles, con dificultad observo la mirada del científico llena de felicidad por ver su sufrimiento recordando esa repulsión y odio que lo embargaba cada vez que pensaba en Giovanni o Bill, recordó esos momentos de agonía tras los castigos de su maestro quien demandaba su absoluta obediencia, riendo cada vez que le propinaba un golpe.

Abrazándose instintivamente el híbrido trato de protegerse de esos recuerdos -Eso no se repetirá, no importa lo que suceda, no regresare a esa vida, jamás- Se dijo, olvidando ese sentimiento de culpa, no habrá más remordimientos ni dudas-Continuo levantándose.

El científico perdió su alegría al ver como su enemigo se ponía de pie como si nada hubiese sucedido.

-Debo admitir que eres fuerte- Exclamo el chico en un tono más frío, -Pero creo que no hay nada que puedas hacer para evitar que gane este encuentro- Finalizo

-¿Es eso una amenaza?- Pregunto finalmente el sujeto.

-Tómalo como quieras- Contesto el híbrido lanzándose al ataque, sin dejar que el hombre tuviese oportunidad de defenderse, desapareció un segundo para reestructurarse justo detrás del pokémon, -No habrá más disculpas- Grito liberando una esfera de energía oscura la cual impacto a su rival sin piedad, -No existirán más remordimientos- Siguió cerrando su puño para absorber la energía del Alakazam con la esfera que lo rodeaba.

-¿Quieres pelear conmigo?-Pregunto abriendo su mano para liberar a la criatura maltrecha, -Entonces así será- Finalizo.

El humano lo observo con seriedad, 2 de sus pókemos más fuertes estaban acabados, debía elegir inteligentemente antes de continuar con esa batalla o terminaría al lado de aquellos a quienes intentaba vengar.

-No tengo alternativa- Pensó tomando la última pokebola, -Es mi ultima oportunidad- Continuo liberando a su tercer criatura.

-¡Tyranitar ve!-Grito

Inmediatamente una gran tormenta de arena comenzó a formarse en el lugar, los objetos comenzaron a elevarse debido a la fuerza del viento estrellándose contra los muros de la habitación, Ash de inmediato se preocupo olvidando su enojo por un segundo mientras trataba de proteger la forma de su amigo quien aún reposaba inconsciente en una de las camas, con dificultad bajo el cuerpo de Gary al piso empujándolo hacia un armario que formaba parte de la estructura general del cuarto.

El científico retrocedió cubriendo sus ojos, le era casi imposible ver, pero no dejaría que pequeñeces de ese tipo se interpusieran en su deber.

Por su parte Sapmew quien no había cubierto sus ojos de la arena por buscar a su amigo, experimentaba de una severa ceguera, las lágrimas escapaban de sus parpados cerrados mientras se tallaba, sin resultado alguno.

-Es el momento de iniciar la batalla, -Se escucho la voz del humano entremezclarse con el viento, el híbrido giro tratando de ubicar la procedencia del sonido, cuando un fiero rugido lo hizo retroceder, preocupado entreabrió los ojos como pudo divisando una enorme silueta entre la tormenta. En ese momento el joven comprendió la seriedad de esa batalla, pues jamás había enfrentado a una criatura de ese nivel y menos semi-ciego.

………………………….

La pelirroja observo al recién llegado sin emitir sonido alguno.

-Se que probablemente pienses que no debería estar aquí, pero…-Comenzó el hombre acercándose para entregar la esfera a su dueña.

-Usted nos brindo un poco de esperanza, como podría ignorar que fue el único que se atrevió a tratar las heridas de Ash- Exclamo finalmente la joven observando la esfera, -Las cosas han sido tan confusas estos últimos días, -Continuo en modo pensativo, -Su actitud, sus acciones, pensé que finalmente habíamos superado esa etapa, pero cuando Gary apareció, fue como regresar al punto de inicio- Dijo levantando la mirada hacia el viejo profesor.

-Siempre he sabido que Ash me ha ocultado cosas, situaciones que se encuentran enterradas en lo profundo de su ser, pensé que con el tiempo las conocería, siempre he querido ayudarlo a sanar, pero es como si no deseara abandonar ese dolor, como si lo necesitara para seguir adelante y eso…- La nostalgia cubrió la atmósfera revelando esos cansados ojos aguamarina, -Eso me duele, siento como si esa fe fuese arrancada desde adentro por sus recuerdos, como si una barrera se reformara creciendo a cada segundo mientras yo intento en vano escalarla¿Por qué profesor¡Dígamelo!- Finalizo la entrenadora abrazándolo.

El viejo la observo con tristeza mientras posaba su mano sobre el cabello pelirrojo, -Lo siento tanto Misty, estoy seguro de que lo único que ha intentado hacer es protegerte de si mismo-Susurro Oak

-¿Por qué¿Acaso cree que no soy capaz de cuidarme?-Pregunto la chica, -He pasado tanto desde que todo esto comenzó- Finalizo en un murmullo.

-Primero Ash, y luego Gary, es como si el mundo que alguna vez creí conocer se hubiera desvanecido y me encontrara en una dimensión alterna, mejor dicho en una pesadilla de la cual quiero despertar- Comento la pelirroja.

-Quizá es el momento idóneo para hacerlo- Replico el profesor sonriendo levemente, la joven confusa levanto la mirada, -Así es, creo que tengo la cura que buscábamos-Continuo el hombre.

-La cura-Repitió la chica, -La cura, la cura… si lo que él dice es cierto entonces…- Los recuerdos de esos momentos de su niñez, sus viajes y peleas, esa alegría constante en su viaje, y esa sonrisa inocente de ese chico ilumino su mente, -Entonces juntos podríamos empezar una vida-Comento entendiendo el significado real de esas palabras, -Al fin-

Su rostro se ilumino recuperando esa vieja chispa de esperanza, por un momento las cosas parecía empezar acomodarse como debían.

-¡Si, al fin, la espera ha terminado, y todas esas noches de preocupación, esas temporadas de soledad, todo acabaría, era tan perfecto-

David quien se había mantenido en silencio corrió hacia su amiga al notar ese cambio, -¿Dime Misty eso quiere decir que tu amigo se curará?-Pregunto inocentemente, la entrenadora había olvidado por completo que ambos se encontraban en ese lugar recuperando su compostura, -Ha profesor Oak, le presento a David, un amigo mío, y su madre-Exclamo con un tono lleno de vida que Margaret no pudo evitar replicar con una sonrisa.

-Es un placer- Contesto el hombre ofreciendo su mano.

-El placer es mío, sobre todo cuando puedo ver que usted ha traído tan maravillosas noticias- Respondió la mujer amablemente.

-Je, si bueno, supongo que todo se lo debemos a Tracey- Continuo Oak volviendo su atención a la muchacha.

-A Tracey?- Pregunto confusa la chica.

-Así es, sus observaciones me hicieron encontrar la clave para solucionar este problema- Contesto el profesor, - Yo pensé que debía invertir el efecto directamente desde su ADN, pero creo no era así después de todo-Continuo Oak caminando por la habitación hasta percatarse de la mirada de sus tres escuchas.

-Je,je,je, creo que primero debería explicar de que estoy hablando ¿Verdad?- Finalizo apenado.

-¿Sería más comprensible?- Contesto la pelirroja en un tono sarcástico mientras se cruzaba de brazos, el profesor vio esos viejos rastros de personalidad resurgir poco a poco en la actitud de la chica, quien había dejado de replicar de ese modo mucho tiempo atrás.

-Supongo que no, pero al menos podríamos hacer la prueba-Respondió Oak-

………………………….

Sapmew continúo esforzándose por ver a través de tal tormenta, pero parecía en vano.

-¿Cómo voy a atacar a esa cosa, si ni siquiera puedo verla?- Se pregunto recordando esos momentos atrás cuando Alakazam lo había tomado desprevenido, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al pensar en el dolor que el ataque psíquico había producido, -Todo eso fue por descuidar mi defensa- Se reprendió el chico pensando en alguna alternativa para evitar que algo así se repitiera con su ultimo rival.

Por su parte el científico aprovecho la oportunidad para hacer su primer movimiento, -¡Esta será la ultima batalla que libres!- Exclamo, -¡Tyranitar ataca con todo tu poder, ataque triturar!- Ordeno

El pokémon de tonos verdosos se movió bruscamente, por lo que casi derriba a su entrenador con su cola, Ash se sorprendió mucho por el comportamiento de la criatura, pero su mente se concentro en otra cosa recordando el gigantesco tamaño de su rival.

-Si no me huyo me aplastara- Pensó rápidamente teletransportándose, a milímetros de ser alcanzado.

Tyranitar pasó a toda velocidad por el lugar, notando la ausencia de su blanco, el cual se materializo al otro lado de la habitación.

-Eso estuvo cerca- Se dijo el híbrido cuando un nuevo gruñido atrajo su atención, el pokémon se encontraba muy molesto por haber fallado la primera vez reiniciando su ataque al doble de fuerza, Sapmew se preocupo tele transportándose nuevamente, el espacio de la habitación no era tan grande como una arena de batalla y su amigo estaba en algún lugar de esa espesa arena, no podía seguir jugando de ese modo o podría poder en riesgo la seguridad de Gary si llegaba a coincidir con el punto en que el chico se encontraba, la única solución era salir de ahí cuanto antes.

El humano molesto al notar la falla de su pokémon pensó en cambiar la estrategia de batalla,- Tyranitar haz una finta y acaba con mega puño- Grito

Ash escucho las órdenes pensando en aprovechar tal oportunidad, -Es prácticamente suicidio, pero no puedo permitir que Gary salga lastimado- Continuo observando la forma verdosa e impactante frente a él, estaba tan cerca, pero…- ¿Acaso no dijo finta?- Se pregunto el chico, saltando justo a tiempo para evitar el golpe de su oponente, el híbrido cayo y de inmediato aprovecho su velocidad para esquivar el mega golpe tomando al Tyranitar del brazo.

-Se que me voy arrepentir de esto- Exclamo para teletransportarlos a ambos fuera de la habitación reapareciendo en el patio del lugar, El científico al percatarse de lo que había sucedido se asomo por la ventana notando al par de criaturas en el piso, apresurado corrió al ascensor tratando de volver al combate cuanto antes.

Sapmew soltó el brazo del Tyranitar no sin antes recibir un golpe que lo arrojo contra un árbol cercano.

-Ouch- Susurro el joven notando la mirada salvaje pero inteligente de su rival quien parecía advertirle de su inminente derrota.

-Es no será así- Contesto el híbrido, pensando en alguna manera de vencer a tal criatura, la tormenta de arena reinicio segundos después cubriendo el terreno nuevamente.

-Genial, así no tendré oportunidad de derrotarlo- Continuo cerrando los ojos para protegerlos, debo pensar en alguna manera de detenerlo. La imagen en su mente fue clara, pero ¿era posible¿Podría usar la marca de energía para derrotarlo?

-Es mi única oportunidad, de ese modo podré hacer uso de mis otros ataques para detenerlo, aprovechare ahora que ese sujeto no esta- Finalizo aproximándose al Tyranitar quien lo observo sin moverse, -realmente cree que el mismo ataque funcionara dos veces- Exclamo la criatura esperando a su rival.

Sapmew se concentro por un segundo creando una onda de luz alrededor de sus manos, -Jamás he usado esta técnica en batalla- Pensó preocupado, -espero que funcione- Continuo lanzándose contra el pokemon que lo esperaba, el chico giro de un lado a otro en zigzag, para evitar ser alcanzado por los cortes furia lanzados por el Tyranitar, -Es ahora o nunca- Dijo separando sus brazos, cuando un resbalón ocasionado por el exceso de arena causo una perdida de equilibrio momentáneo, situación que su rival aprovecho para defenderse.

Las grandes fauces del pokémon se abrieron para acertar justo en la pierna de Sapmew.

La sensación fue devastadora, pues cada colmillo atravesó su piel abriendo una gran herida en su extremidad inferior y Ash simplemente reacciono como cualquiera en su lugar lo haría, grito como solo una vez lo había hecho; el día que había perdido toda su libertad, las lagrimas escaparon de sus ojos mientras trataba de concentrarse en terminar su ataque, pero Tyranitar aplico más fuerza decidido a no dejar escapar a su presa, -¡HAAAA, Misty, por favor - Pensó, buscando en su mente la forma de la chica que siempre estaba a su lado para apoyarlo, pero la onda de frío en su interior no le permitía concentrarse lo suficiente, la presión aumento al igual que los escalofríos, era como si su cuerpo se congelara desde su interior impidiéndole respirar, Sapmew intento gritar para escapar del dolor pero le era imposible, la desesperación empezó hacer presa de él mientras luchaba por reaccionar.

-No puedo perder así- Se repitió levantando sus brazos nuevamente, la luz alrededor de ellos se desvanecía poco a poco, pero no podía dejar que todo acabara ahí, -Si esta es la vida que debe llevar un pokémon, ahora entiendo con renovada fuerza su dolor- pensó tocando la piel áspera de tyranitar.

-¡No me ganaras!-Exclamo esforzándose por bloquear toda sensación de su cuerpo, - ¡Marca de energía!- Grito con fuerza transfiriendo la onda alrededor de su rival, quien de inmediato lo soltó, la onda continuaba alrededor del pokémon adhiriéndose a su cuerpo como una segunda piel.

-Al fin- Susurro el híbrido adolorido notando como la silueta de la criatura se perdía nuevamente entre la arena.

……………………….

El profesor Oak había comenzado su explicación no sin antes recordarle a Misty sobre la presencia de sus dos acompañantes, pero a la chica parecía no importarle que escucharan la historia, al menos no ahora que había una respuesta positiva a todos sus esfuerzos.

-¿Dónde puedo empezar?-Se pregunto el hombre inseguro de hablarle con la verdad a su pequeña audiencia, -Vamos Oak no es momento de temer por lo que piensen- Continuo observando el rostro alegre de la joven, tomando un fuerte respiro comenzó su explicación deseando que ella no lo odiara por lo que le iba a decir-

-Escucha Misty, se que quizá algo de lo que escuches aquí no sea de todo tu agrado, pero quiero que sepas que jamás fue mi deseo el que algo así ocurriera-Comenzó tratando de interpretar la reacción de la entrenadora quien tan solo se limito asentir sin replicar nada.

-Aquel día, cuando volvieron a pueblo paleta y Ash fue a buscar a su madre a mi laboratorio, yo no estaba solo- Continuo, bajando su mirada- Unos hombres se encontraban ahí, pero por razones poco amigables, veras, desde hace mucho tiempo comencé una investigación muy particular, un viejo amigo había logrado adquirir ADN de cierto pokémon místico del cual solo se ha escuchado en leyendas y cuentos, en ese tiempo su hallazgo fue fabuloso, pero poco después de esto él fue atacado antes de hacer publico su descubrimiento, aunque nunca se revelo la identidad de su agresor, era obvio que se encontraba en busca de esas muestras, las cuales yo resguardaba, y sobre las que con el tiempo seguí trabajando, pero siempre fue pensando en el bien de la ciencia, con términos positivos para la medicina, lo que trato de decir es…-Las palabras se enmudecieron, mientras su culpa crecía, -¿Cómo puedo decirlo¿Cómo explicar que ha sido gracias a mi que todo esto este sucediendo¿Cómo hacerlo después de tanto tiempo?-Se pregunto el profesor inseguro-

-¿Por qué me dice esto?- Pensó la pelirroja preocupada, algo en su mente le decía que la clave de todo estaba detrás de ese relato, millones de ideas embargaron su mente con deducciones he hipótesis, -¿Era posible que él fuese el causante de esto?-Se dijo distinguiendo la preocupación en la mirada del hombre.

-Profesor- Exclamo la chica con decisión, no se que es lo que usted desea decir, pero quiero que sepa que siempre he tenido una gran estima por usted y se que lo que sea que haya sucedido, no fue su culpa, es más estoy segura de que usted hizo hasta lo imposible por evitarlo- Finalizo tomando la mano del viejo Oak, -Por favor, si esto ha quedado en el pasado, no es necesario abrir viejas heridas-Susurro, tratando de luchar por esa felicidad que parecía tan irreal a sus ojos, es verdad que la vida nos ha dado terribles golpes, pero ¿Cómo vivir si no enfrentamos esos problemas, Hemos soportado tanto…, por favor se lo pido, deje esos pensamientos atrás, enfréntelo y dígame ¿Cómo podemos recuperarlos? –

La fuerza emitida por esa chica, su determinación y valor eran admirables, el viejo Oak no tenía modo de describir lo que esa mujercita transmitía, decidida a pelear por todo, a pesar de haber perdido tanto¿Como era posible que ella continuara con sus esperanzas en alto, después de todo lo que sucedía, he incluso creyera en sus palabras a sabiendas de que él había sido el causante de todo ese caos?-

-Eres una persona admirable- Replico el profesor, -

-Esto es solo una teoría, - Continuo con renovada fuerza- pero tengo fe en que funcione-Continuo, -Escucha con atención Misty, conforme pase el tiempo y Ash continué peleando, su fuerza y habilidades aumentaran, así como su camino de evolución - Finalizo esperando la reacción de los 3 escuchas.

-Pero él no es un pokémon¿Cómo puede siquiera pensar en una evolución de esa clase?-Pregunto la pelirroja preocupada.

-No lo es de todo, pero su ADN se ha mezclado y por lo que note en los días que estuvieron conmigo, su cuerpo parece aceptar cada vez más las características del mismo, no se a que se deba, generalmente el elemento dominante por lógica sería el que forma el cuerpo de estancia, pero al parecer la fuerza del elemento invasor ha sido más fuerte en este caso, al principio pensé que se debía a los mecanismos de auto recuperación de su organismo, por eso su cuerpo aprovechaba algunas habilidades del ADN mutado para su rápida curación, pero ahora no estoy tan seguro- Comento el profesor en un tono pensativo.

-¿Esta tratando de decirme que él se esta convirtiendo en un pokémon?-Pregunto la chica exaltada, -No puede ser-

-No es tan malo es más he pensado que podemos aprovechar esta extraña habilidad para curarlo del todo- Respondió Oak con velocidad, frente a el, David y su madre escuchaban con atención lo que sucedía sin intervenir, al parecer algo realmente serio sucedía entre la joven pelirroja el profesor.

Por su parte Sapmew parecía sentirse un poco mejor a pesar del intenso dolor en su pierna, la tormenta de arena continuaba ocultando la forma de su rival, pero para Ash eso ya no representaba un problema, pues al parecer la marca de energía había dado resultado, -Ahora no habrá ventajas para ti- pensó recuperando un poco de su confianza.

El científico salio del edificio llegando finalmente a lugar donde se libraba la batalla, - Tyranitar- Llamo esperando localizar a su criatura.

Los minutos pasaron, pero no existían señales de ninguno de los combatientes, -¿Qué esta sucediendo ahí dentro?-Se pregunto incapaz de ver a través de la tormenta.

Ash alcanzo a escuchar la voz del hombre que había ocasionado todo eso, pero no percibió respuesta por parte del Tyranitar, lo que se le hizo sumamente extraño, -no es normal que algo así suceda- pensó, recordando sus antiguas experiencias con Pikachu y Charizard, -bueno a veces si es común- finalizo agradeciendo que nadie más pudiese leer sus pensamientos.

-Bueno suficiente de juegos, es hora de terminar con esto- Exclamo cerrando sus ojos mientras se concentraba, el cielo comenzó a oscurecerse poco a poco, mientras el viento aumentaba su velocidad, el científico retrocedió al notar los cambios en el clima.

Dentro del hospital el profesor continuaba su explicación -Es posible dirigir el sentido de la evolución de algunos pokémon, como por ejemplo ivy quien puede evolucionar en distintas criaturas dependiendo del tipo de entrenamiento que su entrenador le proporcione- Comento Oak, cuando la ausencia de luz se hizo presente en la habitación, -¿Qué esta pasando?- Pregunto David corriendo abrazar a su madre, Misty extrañada camino hacia la ventana, desde la cual se diviso esa gran tormenta de arena, acompañada de una completa oscuridad.

La entrenadora recordó haber visto algo así mucho tiempo atrás en manos de otra criatura, -Mewtwo- Dijo reviviendo esos momentos en los que el enojo del pokémon se denotaba afectando el clima a su alrededor, él es el único que conozco capaz de hacer algo así, a menos que… -¡Ash este combatiendo!- Continuo, -Esa es la única explicación posible, si había entendido bien lo que Oak había dicho, entonces Sapmew debía dejar de hacer uso de sus habilidades psíquicas para evolucionar en el sentido opuesto.

-¡Debo detenerlo!- Exclamo saliendo del cuarto a toda velocidad dejando atrás a los demás.

El híbrido extendió sus brazos liberando su Lluvia de luz, este ataque libero un sin número de esferas de energía, las cuales descendieron a toda velocidad asemejando el granizo en una tormenta.

Tyranitar se percato de la fuerza de las intenciones del híbrido demasiado tarde, recibiendo el impacto con toda fuerza sobre su ser de manera continua, desesperado huyo tratando de ocultarse entre la arena que los rodeaba, sin embargo la marca parecía atraer cada descarga de luz hacia él.

Los quejidos del pokémon recorrieron el campo de batalla acompañados de una serie de explosiones a su alrededor, el científico identifico el sonido ubicando el punto de impacto entre tal tormenta., -Tyranitar- Grito nuevamente el humano sin recibir respuesta. La criatura desesperada decidió contraatacar con un hiperrayo, el cual destrozo el resto de las esferas creando una gigantesca explosión que alcanzo al pokémon debilitándolo severamente.

-¡No!- Exclamo el hombre cubriéndose de la explosión

Misty continuo corriendo hasta llegar al pasillo principal, -Debo detenerlo- Se repetía una y otra vez, cuando algo detuvo sus pasos, frente a ella la gente se amontonaba tratando de ver lo que sucedía a las afueras del lugar, -Necesito pasar- Grito la joven, pero la gente continuaba empujándose ignorando a la pelirroja que trataba de avanzar entre tal multitud, -Quítense, es necesario que salga- Repitió obteniendo el mismo resultado.

Ash alcanzo a ver a su oponente claramente mientras los residuos de la explosión se desvanecían poco a poco, el pokémon lo observo con enojo, mientras trataba de reincorporarse, -No puedo permitir que se recupere-pensó Sapmew creando una esfera oscura en su mano, -Lo siento pero eres tú o yo- Comento lanzando su siguiente ataque en dirección al Tyranitar.

-¡Esfera de absorción!-

El pokémon vio la pequeña circunferencia oscura aproximarse preparándose para contraatacar, pues había subestimado el poder de su rival la primera vez pagando por ello y para una criatura como él, eso no se podía admitir. La esfera aumento su velocidad para atrapar a su presa justamente en el momento en el que Tyranitar utilizo una de sus habilidades especiales, -Mimético-

-¿Cómo?- Se pregunto reconociendo claramente las intenciones de la criatura quien al momento uso la fuerza que le quedaba para producir su propia circunferencia de absorción-No puede ser-Continuo el híbrido impactado por lo que estaba sucediendo, -Olvide por completo que Tyranitar podía hacer uso de esa clase de técnicas-

-Je, je, je, si- Replico el científico-Tyranitar ganara esta batalla, y Sapmew pagara por todo lo que ha hecho- Continuo imaginando la derrota del híbrido.

-¡Vamos Tyranitar, acaba con esa criatura!- Grito – Y quien sabe quizá después de eso pueda quedarme con él para mis propias investigaciones, ya que sería una lastima perder algo con tales habilidades- pensó finalmente el hombre.

Samuel Oak se asomo por la ventana para ver lo que sucedía en el patio del hospital, el cielo comenzaba aclarar nuevamente, pero la tormenta de área continuaba estática en ese punto, espero que Misty logre llegar antes de que esto empeore- Se dijo el profesor.

-¿Crees que Misty logre salvar a su amiguito?-Pregunto David a su madre mientras esta se limitaba a imitar al viejo Oak., -Así será amor- Murmuro la mujer.

-Necesito pasar- Exclamo la pelirroja abriéndose paso a empujones,- No puedo creer que la gente sea así-Continuo llegando finalmente a la estructura de cristal que dividía el lugar asomándose por el vidrio el cual protegía el pasillo de la tormenta.

-¿Dónde estará Ash?- Susurro tratando de divisar algo entre tanta arena sin resultado.

Por su parte el híbrido sabía que no podría moverse lo suficientemente rápido con su pierna herida por lo que opto por hacer uso de su ultimo recurso de escape, -Teletransportación- Comento desapareciendo justo a tiempo para evitar contacto con el poder emitido por su rival, sin embargo jamás imagino que la esfera continuara su camino estrellándose con el vidrio que formaba la puerta de acceso del hospital, los vidrios volaron en distintas direcciones mientras las personas huían alejándose lo más pronto posible del peligro, dejando a una confusa pelirroja sola justo al centro del desastre.

-¿Qué fue eso?- Se pregunto distinguiendo la forma del Tyranitar quien parecía reiniciar su ataque reestructurando otra esfera en su garra.

-Oh, oh- Fue todo lo que Misty alcanzo a decir antes de que el poder volara hacia ella, Sapmew sintió con claridad la presencia de la pelirroja así como su temor al ver como se dirigía el ataque hacia ella, el híbrido sabía que no existía manera de detenerla a menos que impactara en algún objetivo, y esta vez no existía nada que detuviera su avance hacia la entrenadora.

-¡Con ella no te metas!- Exclamo el híbrido furioso teletransportándose frente a la pelirroja justo a tiempo para detener el impacto con su cuerpo, la oscuridad se expandió al momento en el que hacia contacto con su objetivo devorando la forma de Ash justo frente a Misty.

-¡No!-Grito la joven al ver como el pokémon comenzaba a recuperar su energía a cada segundo, -Déjalo criatura!- Continuo desesperada mientras buscaba algo que pudiese ser de utilidad para liberar a Sapmew del poder de su propia técnica encontrando solo un objeto, la masterball aperlada.

-Puedo- Pensó mirando la esfera.

El híbrido finalmente comprendió lo terrible de su ataque, mientras se debilitaba a cada segundo, sus fuerzas parecían desvanecerse lentamente traicionándolo poco a poco, con dificultad observo la forma de esa joven afuera de la burbuja quien sostenía su masterall en la mano.

-La masterball- Se dijo ¿Crees que esa es la única solución?- Continuo tratando de comunicarse con la pelirroja.

-Te salvaré sin importar lo que suceda, yo daría lo que fuera para protegerte- Escucho el pensamiento firme en la mente de la entrenadora, su mirada aguamarina contenía la fuerza de un océano en su interior, poderoso e invencible.

-Mi querida Misty- Contesto el joven, tú siempre llegas cuando más te necesito, y has estado a mi lado todo este tiempo sin importarte lo que el futuro tenga para ambos, siempre peleando por seguir adelante pero yo ¿Qué te he dado a cambio, nada más que dolor, tristeza, miedo y desesperanza, se que piensas que si detienes la batalla en este momento podrás salvarme, aún arriesgándote a lo peor, pero me gustaría que por una vez, tan solo una vez confiaras en mí… Como lo hiciste en el pasado-

-Pero Ash- Replico la muchacha

-¿Me darías esa oportunidad?- Pregunto el híbrido sonriendo a pesar del dolor que lo aprisionaba en ese lugar.

-Yo…- Susurró la joven recordando las palabras de Samuel Oak, -No quiero perderte Ash- Continuo –No quiero que esto continué- Exclamo, entre lágrimas, -No quiero que todo sea en vano-

-Todo lo que sea hecho para protegerte o darte lo que realmente mereces nunca será en vano- Respondió Sapmew con ternura extendiendo su brazo lentamente hacia ella.

-¡Tyranitar!- Se escucho el gruñido del pokémon llamando la atención de los dos jóvenes.

-No te preocupes Misty tus esfuerzos serán recompensados como se debe- Finalizo Sapmew volviéndose hacia la batalla, -Solo confía en mi-

La pelirroja sabía que esa decisión era la clave de su futuro, pero ¿Cómo rechazar la petición de su querido Ash, observando por ultima vez la esfera para guardarla en su bolsillo permitiendo que el híbrido acabará la batalla.

Con lentitud Sapmew levanto el rostro dirigiéndose hacia Tyranitar quien parecía haber recuperado gran parte de su energía con el ataque-Se que crees que has ganado, pero no pensaras derrotarme con mi propia técnica-Comento el híbrido poniéndose de pie débilmente, el dolor en su pierna retorno al ser apoyada, pero eso a él no le importo, la sangre corrió manchando su ropa y pelaje perdiéndose entre la oscuridad de su vestimenta, -¡No vas a ganar esta batalla!- Exclamo concentrando la energía que le quedaba con la intención de liberarse.

-Se que esto no será fácil, pero debo hacerlo-Se dijo, -Misty cree en mí y no la decepcionare me ha dado la oportunidad de seguir adelante, dándome su fe- Una extraña luz comenzó a rodear la figura de Sapmew levemente, -Así como tampoco te decepcionare a ti Gary, porque fuiste tú quien me dio su amistad a pesar de todo- La luz comenzó aumentar su fuerza mientras la esfera se debilitaba.

-Se que creíste que no sabía la verdadera razón de tu enojo amigo mío-Continuo recordando la mirada de decepción en el rostro de su amigo al hablar sobre el futuro, mientras trataba de animarlo, -y tu corazón no pudo engañarme-Finalizo.

La oscuridad comenzó a desvanecerse entre la luminosidad que él ahora producía, el dolor había desaparecido dejando solo esa sensación fría que no abandonaba su cuerpo.

-Ahora finalmente he comprendido todo,- Pensó; la sonrisa de Sapmew se ilumino junto con su mística mirada desintegrando por completo la esfera que lo aprisionaba.

Tyranitar tapo sus ojos, pues a pesar de la arena, la luz atravesó el campo deslumbrando a todo aquel que trataba de observar lo que sucedía.

"Muchas veces la respuesta que buscamos esta justo frente a nosotros, pero nos negamos aceptarla"

La luz se desvaneció rebelando la forma del semipokémon frente a ellos, su cabeza se encontraba baja ocultando la mitad de su rostro, su cabello caía levemente sobre su espalda y frente; su clásico negro se entremezclaba con algunos tonos claros como la nieve, sus manos se veían mas finas mientras el rosa se perdía siendo reemplazado por ese blanco aperlado; las heridas de la batalla parecían haberse borrado mientras esa aura de luz tenue continuaba rodeando la figura del chico. Sus orejas se denotaban más afiladas, junto con su cola.

La arena parecía desvanecerse al hacer contacto con la nueva criatura quien continuaba en la misma posición sin moverse.

-¡Eso es increíble!- Exclamo el científico, todas sus teorías parecían indicar que Sapmew seguiría siendo siempre eso, un ser descendiente del mítico Mew pero siempre ocupando la tercera posición debajo de Mewtwo, incapaz de cambiar o evolucionar, pero ahora podía ver que tanto él como Bill siempre habían estado equivocados.

-Ha Bill si vieras ahora lo que esta sucediendo serías el hombre más feliz del mundo- Exclamo olvidando por un momento la gravedad de la situación en la que se encontraba.

Misty por su parte descubrió su rostro lentamente mientras su corazón latía con velocidad conociendo la realidad detrás de esa extraña luz, -Una evolución se ha llevado a cabo- Pensó temiendo lo peor,-Mis sueños se desvanecen, es como si mi corazón supiera la verdad antes de verla, no quiero aceptarlo pero se que he fallado- Se dijo Misty, las lagrimas caían deslizándose suavemente por ese joven rostro el cual aún se negaba aceptar la verdad -No quiero verlo, por favor que este equivocada- Continuo cuando una voz la hizo reaccionar.

-No tengas miedo, te lo pido por favor- Se escucho una voz grave pero familiar contenida en el interior de su mente, y no del viento del exterior.

-Yo creí en ti- Susurro la chica, -Tú me lo pediste, pero…- La pelirroja sabía que era demasiado tarde para ellos y ella lo sabía, -me abandonaste-Comento entre sollozos, -Faltaste a tu palabra, después de todo lo que ha sucedido me abandonaste- Continuo reclamando su decisión.

-Jure que nadie jamás volvería a lastimarte-Escucho las palabras de Ketchum, la muchacha finalmente abrió sus ojos para encontrarse con esa mirada exótica y penetrante, como la de un espeon, mezclando esos cromas azules, hermosos, pero fríos.

-Oh Ash- Yo te amo tanto¿Por qué decidiste sin siquiera pensar en lo que yo deseaba¿Por qué no pensaste en mí?- el híbrido la miro cambiando esa frialdad por un estilo compasivo y tierno, -Yo también te amo y es justamente por eso que he decidido darte tu felicidad-Contesto, quizá no lo entiendas en este momento, pero se que lo harás, tarde o temprano.

-No, no, no-Argumento la chica tratando de alejarse, pero las manos suaves y tibias del joven la detuvieron aprisionándola en un abrazo, -¿No entiendes que cuando amas algo debes dejarlo ir?-Susurro a su oído, -Espero que me perdones porque mi amor es lo único que me queda para seguir viviendo- Finalizo antes de dejarla ir.

-Ash Mi amado compañero¿Qué voy hacer ahora sin ti?- Se pregunto dejándose caer sobre el piso, los cristales se movieron permitiendo que ella descendiera a salvo sin siquiera notarlo.

-Te amo- Se escucho a lo lejos, la entrenadora lo observo notando como la figura de él se alejaba para volver al interior de la tormenta, su llanto aumento mientras sus ojos se cubrían de lágrimas.

-Esta batalla no ha terminado- Continuo volviéndose contra su rival al momento que levantaba su mano.

-Pero lo hará ahora- Finalizo. Una onda de luz se formo a su alrededor, convirtiéndose en un gigantesco rayo el cual viajo a tal velocidad que fue casi imperceptible, la tormenta se dividió revelando el camino recorrido por tal ataque lanzando las olas de arena a s alrededor, el entrenador de Tyranitar se cubrió detrás de unas rocas notando el extraño campo que protegía a la muchacha de cabello pelirrojo de cualquier daño.

-Esta combatiendo y al mismo tiempo protege a su amiga¿Cómo puede hacer ambas cosas sin siquiera esforzarse?- Pensó el sujeto.

El rayo de luz se aproximo a Tyranitar quien se defendió con otro hiperrayo, la potencia de ambos ataques parecía aumentar mientras devoraba todo a su alrededor, una columna de luz se formo a la mitad de campo ascendiendo de modo impresionante, La gente que observaba la batalla desde las habitaciones se alejo lo más que pudo al notar el poder destructivo del fenómeno. El entrenador de Tyranitar se lanzo al piso arrastrándose para alejarse del peligro,- Tarde o temprano esa columna estallara acabando con todo lo que este a su paso- Se dijo, -Mucha gente sufrirá nuevamente por culpa de esa criatura, pero quizá ahora entiendan que yo tenía razón- Finalizo pero la fuerza de la nueva criatura sobrepasaba la del pokémon, quien a pesar de usar toda su fuerza fue perdiendo terreno ante tal poder.

-Dije que era el final- Exclamo el híbrido con frialdad, su voz no mostraba sentimiento alguno, con la mirada fija en el ataque; sus ojos se iluminaron incrementando la energía del disparo para atravesar la defensa de su rival, la columna se extendió más mientras el pavor dominaba a los pacientes quienes pensaron en huir, el resplandor creció cegando a todos los testigos evitando que llegasen lejos.

-¿Qué esta pasando?-Pregunto David mientras abrazaba fuertemente a su madre, -¡Tengo miedo!- Continuo

Samuel Oak se cubrió el rostro pensando en los catastróficos resultados que esa explosión tendría, -Todo ha sido mi culpa- Se recrimino dando la espalda a la incesante luz.

-Le prometí a Misty que siempre la protegería, y eso incluye a todos los que la rodean-Se escucho la voz de Ash en la mente de todos los presentes, -¿Misty?- Pregunto el profesor justo en el momento en el que una gigantesca barrera rodeaba el patio separando a los combatientes del resto del lugar, la mayoría de la gente no entendía lo que sucedía o que era esa voz que escuchaban en su interior, pero algo en ella les hacía sentirse más tranquilos.

-Terminemos ¿Quieres?- Comento el híbrido a su rival; Tyranitar lo miro con enojo a notar como su propia energía era consumida por la gran columna, retrocediendo se percato de que la barrera no le permitiría el escape, -Debemos enfrentar lo que hacemos- Comento el híbrido al ver como el pokémon comenzaba a preocuparse por la falta de sentimiento en su rival.

-¿Acaso quiere matarnos?- Se pregunto notando la sonrisa en el rostro de su oponente, -¿Has deseado experimentar un encuentro cercano a la muerte?- Continuo liberando la energía al fin.

Una gigantesca explosión se diviso frente al hospital, contenida dentro de su propio y pequeño universo.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOO!-Grito un hombre desde el jardín sacando su pokebola, -¡Tyranitar regresa!- Ordeno, pero la luz que producía la esfera no lograba atravesar la barrera.

La entrenadora miro lo que sucedía con temor, -Ash jamás habría pensado en lastimar a un pokémon- Se dijo, -Pero ese no es mi Ash- Contesto ella misma.

-¡Déjalo en paz!-Grito la chica.

La explosión comenzó a desvanecerse, consumida por la propia cúpula que la rodeaba, la luz disminuyo poco a poco permitiendo que la gente recuperara la visión.

El científico diviso la forma de su pokémon en el piso, con prisa corrió hacia él esperando lo peor, pero al acercarse pudo ver que la criatura solo se encontraba dormida.

-Es imposible que no haya recibido ningún daño con esa explosión, creí que moriría-Dijo el hombre mientras revisaba a su Tyranitar.

-¿Quién dijo que no había recibido daño?-Pregunto ese ser antinatural quien camino hasta detenerse frente a él.

-Tú¿Cómo pudiste, Tyrantar jamás habría podido defenderse de ese ataque, casi lo matas- Grito el sujeto, -Pudiste matarlo sin sentir remordimiento alguno¿Cómo pudiste?- Continuo dejando escapar unas pequeñas lágrimas; - Lo siento tanto Tyranitar, lo lamento- Finalizo abrazando a su pokémon.

-No dejare que lo lastimes más- Susurro, Ash lo miro sonriendo -Supongo que ya es momento de que comiences apreciar a tus pokémons y hagas a un lado la venganza- Pensó dando un par de pasos ocasionando que el hombre se colocara al frente de la criatura en modo defensivo, pero el híbrido solo paso de largo dirigiéndose hacia la persona que realmente le importaba en ese momento.

La pelirroja admiro nuevamente a ese ser frente ella, volteo a ver como el hombre al parecer el entrenador de Tyranitar reía abrasando a su pokémon. –Hey Misty- Llamo el joven, la chica volvió su atención al híbrido quien la observaba con gesto de confusión, -¿Qué sucede?-Pregunto cambiado su gesto al ver lo que ella pensaba en ese momento.

-¿Realmente pensaste que lo mataría?-Continuo, -Puedo lucir diferente por fuera, pero no por eso soy… bueno tu entiendes- Finalizo tratando de tocarla, pero ella retrocedió de inmediato- ¿Qué sucede?-Fue todo lo que alcanzo a decir antes de que ella corriera de vuelta al hospital.

-Misty-Llamo él sin resultado.

-Lo odio¿Cómo puede estar así después de todo lo que ha pasado?-Pregunto dando vuelta en el pasillo, -Se detiene ahí como si no hubiese sucedido nada- Continuo entrando en un ascensor recargándose en la puerta, -Yo preocupada por él y actuó como si nada - Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron llevándola al piso donde se encontraba la habitación de Gary, la joven salio del elevador deteniéndose justo a la mitad del pasillo distinguiendo claramente el lugar.

-Gary-Dijo reconociendo al entrenador de Tyranitar, era el mismo sujeto que ataco a Ash¡Ese!...ese…sujeto despreciable¿Me pregunto si Gary está bien?- Se dijo entrando al cuarto.

-Seguramente planeo todo desde el principio, he sido una tonta- Continuo con el reproche al notar la arena en el piso, -¿Arena?- asustada observo el desastre que reinaba el lugar, -Gary¿Acaso ese sujeto libero a ese pokémon aquí dentro, es una locura a menos que lo haya hecho con la intención de capturar a Ash-

Desesperada registro la habitación buscando bajo los escombros de muebles y arena, topándose con la forma de Brian, -¿Por qué no me extraña?-Exclamo liberando al líder de gimnasio de la arena arrastrándolo a uno de los costados, tomo su pulso distinguiendo la respiración constante en su pecho, algunos golpes recubrían su cuerpo, pero nada serio.

-Esta vivo; esos moretones seguramente se deben a la caída o quizá a el impacto de alguno de los objetos destrozados- Se dijo volviendo a la búsqueda de su amigo perdido, los segundos pasaban sin resultados¿Dónde esta?- Pregunto con más desesperación, -Vamos Gary, se que debes estar por aquí- Continuo topándose con una computadora portátil, -¿Qué hace esto aquí?- dijo lanzándola hacia los escombros cuando una mano detuvo el aparato.

-Como dije antes, es necesario ser cuidadosos-Interrumpió el híbrido- Misty se detuvo al momento sin contestar.

-Por favor, no hay peor castigo para mí que este, solo dime una palabra, eso es todo lo que pido-Exclamo el joven arrodillándose a su lado.

-¿Qué puedo decirte?-Respondió finalmente la entrenadora removiendo la arena con sus manos, -Tú ya has elegido un camino- Continuo evitándolo -Y yo no puedo seguirte más-

-Mi querida Misty, lo menos que deseaba era lastimarte lo único deseo es hacerte feliz-Replico el muchacho.

-Gary esta perdido y no puedo encontrarlo- Murmuro la chica ignorando las palabras de Ash, el híbrido pudo sentir la recriminación en esa frase, pero opto por permitir que ella se desahogara.

-Te ayudaré a encontrarlo-Contesto el joven cerrando sus ojos, un pequeño brillo cubrió el piso elevando la arena levemente para luego desaparecer; revelando la puerta del closet que protegió a Oak del peligro.

-Él esta en ese lugar- Dijo el híbrido abriendo la puerta sin tocarla, Misty observo la figura inconsciente de su amigo quien además de estar un poco sucio y despeinado no mostraba heridas o daños provocados por la tormenta que abatió el cuarto. –Fue afortunado- Exclamo feliz, aproximándose, con cuidado sacudió un poco de arena de su cabello mientras sentía su respiración lenta y acompasada.

-¿Qué sucedió con la arena?- Pregunto finalmente la chica sin dejar de atender a su amigo inconsciente.

-La envié a donde pertenece- Replico Ash acercándose a ellos, -¿Cómo esta?- Continúo deteniéndose a centímetros de la entrenadora.

-No lo sé- Respondió la pelirroja,- Creo que soy yo quien debe hacer esa pregunta¿No lo crees?-

El híbrido coloco su mano sobre la frente del entrenador, -Hay algo que debes saber- Afirmo, -Yo he hecho muchas cosas de las cuales debo arrepentirme, se que jamás te confesé esto, pero la venganza estuvo presente en mi mente desde mi escape-

Misty lo miro pero no interrumpió dejándolo continuar.

-No podía estar en paz, y cada día crecía esa necesidad, yo se que estuvo mal, pero tenía que hacerlo, se lo merecían, debían pagar por lo que habían hecho, sangre con sangre- Exclamo con enojo, -Pero gracias a esto ha sido él, Gary mi mejor amigo quien termino pagando por mis errores-

La pelirroja volvió su atención hacia su amigo comprendiendo las palabras del híbrido, -Tú fuiste el causante de todo esto¿Cierto?- Contesto la chica, -Siempre sospeche que algo así sucedería, pero me hubiese gustado que confiaras en mí lo suficiente para decirme la verdad-

Ash la miro apenado, -Era verdad, ella había creído en él hasta el final, aún sabiendo que lo perdería.

-Eso ya no es importante- Prosiguió la muchacha, -Supongo que el pasado no se puede cambiar, y sea lo que sea que hayas hecho tu conciencia deberá cargar con eso cada día que pase, incluso si tu tenías la razón. La justicia no es algo que debemos aplicar por nuestros medios-

Las palabras de la entrenadora sonaban tan frías he indiferentes como si ya nada tuviese importancia¿Misty¿Crees que estoy en un error, que mis acciones han sido equivocadas¿Por eso actúas así?- Pregunto el híbrido.

-No Ash, no es eso, pero debes entender que el día de hoy muchas cosas han cambiado drásticamente- Respondió la joven bajando su cabeza mientras continuaba acariciando el cabello del entrenador perdido,

-Probablemente jamás volvamos a estar juntos y por lo que veo es muy posible que Gary jamás se recuperé, así como a todos aquellos que hayan pagado por sus pecados- Comento pensativa, -Se que has cambiado, pero no hablo de tu exterior, sino en tu interior, tu corazón se encuentra manchado por esos hachos que no te permites olvidar. Yo por un momento pensé que podríamos continuar, que la vida nos había otorgado otra oportunidad, pero he visto que es imposible, y no es tu culpa- Dijo dejando escapar su última lágrima, -Ellos te hicieron tanto daño- Continuo volviéndose hacia él mientras su mano recorría el rostro del joven con delicadeza, que ni siquiera pude recorrer el camino completo para llegar aquí- Finalizo tocando el pecho del semi-pokémon.

-Misty- Comenzó él pero ella tapo sus labios con un dedo, - No te preocupes, no estoy enojada contigo, sino conmigo por haber sido incapaz de lograrlo, jamás preví que ese veneno recorrería tu alma hasta marcarla de por vida, llegue demasiado tarde y lo siento.

Ash se quedo paralizado al escuchar las palabras de la pelirroja, -Es cierto, jamás fui capaz de olvidar, incluso cuando Mewtwo se esforzó por ayudarme, no escuche sus palabras, así como también ignoré las de Misty, he sido tan tonto- Se dijo

-No te disculpes Misty, yo he sido un tonto, todo lo que dices no fue por tu culpa, si no por la mía y se que aunque el pasado no se puede cambiar, quiero darte algo para el futuro- Murmuro tomando el cuerpo de su amigo entre sus brazos desvaneciéndose.

……………………………

Gary se encontraba sentado en ese lugar, justo en el punto donde su amigo había desaparecido, -¿Cómo pude decirle eso, no se que me sucedió, es como si repentinamente algo o alguien estuviese aquí tratando de confundirme, fue tan horrible, no puedo dejar de imaginar lo que Ash habrá pensado de mí- Se repitió el entrenador notando como frente a él Brian caminaba de un lado a otro mirándolo de reojo mientras sonreía.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- Pregunto finalmente el chico desesperado.

-Nada- Replico el líder de gimnasio

-¡Entonces deja de verme y vete a donde sea mientras estés lejos de mí!- Grito el entrenador exasperado debido a las evasivas de su acompañante, quien parecía estar disfrutando el suceso.

-Vaya que pierdes rápido el control, ya veo porque Sapmew te dejo, creo que si yo hubiese sido él habría hecho lo mismo, es más agradezco el que hayas escapado de mí la primera vez, además te hice un favor esa cicatriz en tu mejilla te va muy bien, seguro que las chicas correrán a ti en cuanto te vean- Continuo Brian, -Lo olvide, aquí no hay chicas, solo tu y yo-Finalizo

-Considerado que tú estas atascado aquí al igual que yo, me es difícil encontrarle lo gracioso a tu comentario-Replico Gary dándole la espalda a su molesta compañía.

-Supongo que es lo que me he ganado, por haber herido de ese modo a Ash- Continuo el chico recordando la expresión de dolor de su amigo cuando lo llamo Sapmew.

-Lo siento mucho- Susurro

-No tienes porque- Contesto Ash materializándose a su lado; Gary observo al recién llegado incapaz de responder, su forma era tan enigmática, parecida a la de su amigo, pero más extraña, -¿Quién¿Qué, -Exclamo de manera entre cortada.

-Lamento el haber partido de ese modo, pero no podía permitir que ese sujeto se saliera con la suya- Continuo el híbrido con naturalidad.

-¿Ash?- Pregunto el chico finalmente, -¿Volviste a pesar de todas las cosas que te dije¿Por qué?- Pensó observando a su amigo-

-Impresionante- Se escucho la voz de Brian, -Haz sobrepasado todas las expectativas que alguna vez existieron sobre ti, ja, ja, ja, ja , no puedo creerlo- Rió llamando la atención del híbrido, -Finalmente lo hiciste- Continuo-

Gary sabía exactamente lo que el líder quería decir, -Has evolucionado- Exclamo con admiración, - Pero tú, no puedes, no – Repitió.

-Era necesario, si deseaba sacarte de este lugar- Comento su amigo tranquilamente.

-Pero eso quiere decir que tú- Susurro el joven Oak tratando de asimilar lo que veía.

-Si, si él es un pokémon- Grito Brian, -Eso eres, y ahora no hay manera de negarlo-

-Lo que sea, ya no es importante- Comento Ash. Gary se entristeció al ver la falta de sentimientos que su amigo expresaba –

-No debes sentirte mal- Continuo el híbrido, -Yo elegí esto, porque sabía que era lo mejor para todos.

-¿Y Misty¿Ella sabe?- Respondió el chico pensando en lo que la entrenadora debía estar pasando en esos momentos, -¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso?-Replico Oak de manera recriminatoria, - Todas sus esperanzas, su vida, todo lo has echado por la borda¿Tienes idea de lo que debe estar sufriendo¿Acaso lo pensante o fue una decisión egoísta?-

Ash sonrió esperando esa clase de reacción en su amigo. –Sabes, aquella tarde cuando te vi entrar al centro pokemon, cubierto de la sangre de tu compañero, la cual se entremezclaba con el agua de lluvia perdí todo rencor hacia ti, porque me di cuenta que detrás de ese presuntuoso y altanero entrenador, aún vivía mi amigo, aquel que se preocupaba por sus pokémons, el que siempre te apoyaba sin importar el peligro, el mismo que alguna vez me saco de problemas cuando pensé que todo estaba mal.

-En ese momento me encontraba muy confuso por lo que estaba sucediendo, no tenía idea de lo que el futuro había preparado para mí y mientras tú necesitabas ese apoyo, yo tan solo decidí escapar incapaz de enfrentarte a pesar de que necesitabas mi ayuda-

-Seguramente debes pensar que eso ya no importa, pero si lo hace, lo que trato de decir es que tú al igual que ella has enfrentado los problemas sin huir o tratar de darles la espalda, y cuando note tu mirada cada vez que la veías me di cuenta de la verdad-

-Ash, aún así tú sabes que no sería justo- Respondió Oak.

-Lo es, y estoy feliz de que seas tú- Finalizo el híbrido cubriendo sus alrededores con esa aura tan característica de él, mientras la luz se desvanecía dejando tan solo la oscuridad.

Misty continuaba sentada al lado del entrenador mientras pensaba en las palabras de Ash.

-¿Ash?- Se escucho la voz de Gary levemente, el pelirrojo volteo de inmediato percatándose de que el entrenador estaba volviendo en sí

-¡Gary!- Exclamo la joven abrazándolo fuertemente, -Pensé que jamás despertarías- Continuo, -Pero estas aquí, es maravilloso, un milagro-

-¿Misty¿Qué sucedió¿Dónde esta Ash?- Contesto el muchacho confuso, su cuerpo le dolía debido a la falta de movimiento, y se encontraba cubierto por una fina capa de arena.

-Yo, no lo se- Contesto finalmente la joven buscando la presencia del híbrido sin hallarla, -¿Adonde fuiste?- Se pregunto cerrando sus ojos sin soltar a Oak.

-No lo se- Repitió.

Brian despertó sintiendo un constante dolor en todo su cuerpo, con lentitud giro tratando de no hacer ruido mientras observaba la forma de los muchachos frente a él. –Así que después de todo lo logro- Se dijo preguntándose porque es que él también había sido liberado.

El híbrido se materializo observando la escena frente a él, cualquiera que hubiese visto su fría expresión pensaría que no le importaba lo que sucedía, aunque en realidad era solo una ilusión.

-No hay lágrimas que alcancen a cubrir los grandes huecos que he dejado en sus vidas- Se dijo.

El líder de gimnasio se percato de esto pensando en aprovechar tal oportunidad.- Es el final, se acaba todo aquí y ahora- Pensó liberando a un pokémon.

-¡Dragonite!- Se escucho un Grito llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

-¡Brian!- Exclamo Gary, tratando de incorporarse, pero Ash lo detuvo con una simple negativa, -Las lecciones no terminan¿Cierto?- Dijo elevando una barrera a su alrededor.

-No me ganarás, tú y yo tenemos un destino¿Qué acaso no lo comprendes?- Argumento el líder, -Dragonite, lanzallamas- Ordeno, la criatura ataco al momento, pero su fuego se encontró atrapado en una cúpula similar a la que rodeaba al nuevo pokémon.

-Tú lo dijiste- Contesto Ash- Desintegrando el ataque.

-Atacktrueno- Dijo Brian, -Su pokemon obedeció sin pensarlo, pero el resultado fue el mismo.

-Yo ya no soy Sapmew¿recuerdas?- Continuo el joven levantando su dedo.

El líder de gimnasio lo miro asustado.

-Es el final niño- Exclamo Ash.

Dragonite recibió un ataque psíquico tan fuerte que quedo inconsciente al momento, -Ni siquiera fue un reto- Finalizo el pokémon psíquico.

-Aun no he terminado- Respondió Brian sacando otra pokebola -Gligar, yo te elijo-

La criatura apareció lanzándose al ataque inmediatamente, sin que su entrenador diera alguna instrucción, esto tomo desprevenido a Ash quien recibió un piquete del pokémon en su pecho, el movimiento había sido tan apresurado que no lo había visto venir, la cola de la criatura venenosa inyecto el veneno hábilmente creando una sensación de hormigueo, el cual creció distribuyéndose en ondas.

El psíquico golpeo al pequeño ser lanzándolo contra el piso, pero el veneno ya había entrado en su cuerpo.

-Esa es una estrategia que glengar y yo hemos practicado para una citación así y veo que funciono-Dijo el lider orgulloso, y eso es solo un simple y sencillo pokémon común, ahora imagina lo perfecto que seria nuestra combinación-

-Solo sueñas- Respondió el pokémon psíquico bloqueando toda sensación en su cuerpo, -Y no estoy de humor para seguir con eso- Finalizo lanzando varios ataques psíquicos, los cuales impactaron sobre el pequeño glengar el cual fue incapaz de continuar después de eso.

Brian enojado por los resultados salto sobre su rival tratando de golpearlo, sus movimientos eran rápidos y bien ubicados, pero para Ash eso ya no era más que el final de una larga pesadilla, -Estoy cansado- Comento elevando al humano, Misty y Gary se levantaron al momento.

-¡Ash detente!- Ordeno la chica, pero el pokemon psíquico solo la miro ignorando sus palabras.

El joven Oak al notar la reacción de su amigo decidió actuar, -Por favor, yo se que tu serias capaz de hacer algo así- Exclamo.

-Tu no sabes de que seria capaz- Contesto Ash molesto dejando caer a Brian, quien perdió nuevamente el conocimiento de golpe.

-Estoy cansado de todo esto, no soporto el hecho de que la gente no me deje en paz, primero por como luzco y después por lo que soy, me he esforzado por ignorarlo, pero él llego a mi limite- Replico Ash, -

-Se que debe ser difícil, pero…-Respondió el joven Oak notando algo en su amigo quien repentinamente se recargo sobre la pared más cercana tratando de recuperar el aliento.

-¿Estas bien?- Pregunto olvidando la discusión anterior.

-Yo… no lo entiendo- Contesto el ser psíquico perdiendo la fuerza en sus piernas, Gary apenas alcanzo a sostenerlo antes de que el alcanzara el piso, -¿Ash?- Cuestiono sin respuesta, pues el joven ya se encontraba semi consciente.

-¿Qué esta sucediendo?- Pregunto Misty tocando la frente del ex entrenador, -Hace un momento estaba bien, pero ahora, -La respuesta llego rápido a su mente, -El piquete, Ash esta envenenado¡Debemos conseguir un medico cuanto antes!- Grito la joven corriendo hacia el pasillo para localizar a un doctor lo antes posible.

El joven Oak se quedo al lado de su amigo, observando más a detalle esos cambios que a tan corta distancia eran realmente notorios.

-No puedo permitir que esto continúe-Exclamo Ash abriendo sus ojos para encontrarse con los de su amigo.

Misty corría pidiendo ayuda, pero la mayora de los médicos se encontraban tratando a otros pacientes quienes padecían de un ataque de pánico debido a la reciente explosión.

Desesperada se dirigió al cuarto donde Samuel Oak y Margaret debían encontrarse, con fuerza abrió la puerta notando a las tres figuras de pie en el interior de la habitación.

-Profesor, por favor, Es Ash, él esta envenado y seguramente morirá si o hacemos algo- Dijo en ese tono lleno de preocupación, mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento.

-No digas nada amigo, Misty traerá un medico cuanto antes, ya veras- Contesto Gary volteando hacia la puerta.

-Eso ya no importa- Replico Ketchum en sus brazos,- Me distraje y esto es lo que conseguí, supongo que es lo mejor- Continúo.

-No digas tonterías- Argumento su amigo regresando su atención al ser en sus brazos.

-En el pecho, je,je, que buena estrategia- Sonrió Ash, -Debí pensar que haría algo así-

-No hables como si ya se hubiera acabado todo- Grito el entrenador permitiendo que las lágrimas se mostraran humedeciendo sus ojos.

-¿Me harías un favor?- Pregunto el joven levemente.

-No, entiendes, no puedo- Contesto Gary tratando de distraer al chico.

-Cuídala por mí- Finalizo Ash incorporándose lentamente para caminar hacia la ventana, el sol brillaba a lo lejos, mientras los matices cambiaban levemente, -Las cosas no siempre son como deseamos, y la vida nunca es realmente justa- Continuo tocando su pecho; con lentitud apoyo su mano sobre el marco del ventanal mientras admiraba el paisaje.

-Pero aún hay tanto por recorrer- Comento Gary aproximándose a su amigo, aún no hemos recorrido todo el camino, y ¿Qué hay de Misty¿Piesas abandonarla después de todo lo que ha sucedido?-

-Ella estará bien, no esta sola, se que encontrará aquello que realmente ha buscado. Lo que merece; no el futuro que puedo darle yo, no quiero que pase el resto de su vida huyendo de aquellos que me buscan, ocultándose de sus amigos, su vida y lo más importante de su futuro- Replico el joven de cabello blanquinegro sin voltear.

-¿Qué sucederá con Pikachu y tus demás pokémons?- Ellos ya han aceptado lo sucedido, solo espero que logren perdonarme alguna vez por todo esto- Continuo volteando hacia el humano, -Además aún estas tú, se que prometí acompañarte hasta el final, pero mi paso en este lugar se ha terminado.

-¡Eso es una cobardía!- Grito el entrenador, -Lo único que haces es tratar de justificarte-

Ash cerro sus ojos un momento mientras trataba de disminuir esa s ondas de dolor que recorrían su cuerp lentamente.

-Ambos sabemos que ella no encontrara a nadie que quiera atender a alguien como yo en este lugar- Susurro Ketchum, su respiración se hacía más intensa a cada segundo.

La pelirroja se detuvo a la mitad del camino, el viejo Oak la miro preocupado, -¿Por donde?- Exclamo atrayendo la atención de la muchacha.

-Me engaño-Murmuro.

Samuel no entendía a que se refería la chica, pero era obvio que se refería a Ash.

-Debemos apresurarnos- Finalizo la muchacha reanudando el paso.

-¿Qué haremos con Brian?- Pregunto Gary con resignación.

-Brian, estoy seguro de que la oficial Jenny sabrá que hacer- Se escucho la voz casi inaudible del pokémon.

El entrenador miro la computadora portátil pensativo.

-Se que estas tratando de ganar tiempo, pero no te preocupes más- Comento Ash.

-Es imposible ganarte¿Verdad?- Pregunto Gary finalmente.

-Ya lo hiciste- Fue la única respuesta de su amigo quien volvió a observar la tarde, -Amo los atardeceres, porque me recuerdan lo mejor de mi vida- Comento para sí.

-¿Ash?-Pregunto el joven Oak notando ese extraño resplandor en la mirada del psíquico, -No lo hagas- Susurro.

-Debo irme- Replico rápidamente Ash, utilizando lo ultimo de sus fuerzas para correr lanzándose contra el cristal que recubría la ventana, Gary al verlo corrió para tratar de detenerlo, sus pasos apresurados eran lentos en comparación a la velocidad del otro chico quien sonreía tranquilamente, -Si me necesitas solo llamame- Exclamo mientras los vidrios volaban a su alrededor asemejando pequeñas joyas de color al reflejar los tonos rojizos que el sol venía presentando.

-¡ASH!- Grito con todas sus fuerzas desde el marco de la ventana, pero al asomarse su amigo había desaparecido, un par de lágrimas de desesperación cayeron por el largo vacío siguiendo los pasos del joven pokemon.

-¡NO!-Su voz recorrió los pasillos del lugar llegando a oídos de la pelirroja quien se detuvo justo en la entrada de la habitación, a su espalda la figura del profesor, así como la de una mujer y un pequeño se diviso.

Misty silenciosa entro al cuarto, buscando algo que sabía era en vano, su atención se enfoco el los fragmentos cristalinos que adornaban el lugar.

-¿Dónde esta?- Pregunto finalmente, su mirada llena de angustia reflejaba su sentir, algo que termino por destrozar el poco autocontrol que Gary poseía.

-El se ha ido- Exclamo liberando su dolor contenido durante tanto tiempo, con dificultad volvió su mirada hacia la pelirroja quien aún no replicaba, desviando su vista enfoco el atardecer sintiendo los rayos del sol acariciar su rostro.

-El profesor Oak camino hasta el ventanal observando el horizonte, a su lado Gary lloraba incapaz de entender porque su mejor amigo había hecho algo como eso.

-Trate de detenerlo- Susurro el entrenador, Misty lo observo, notando el dolor y arrepentimiento en esos ojos.

-En verdad lo intente Misty, te juro que lo intente- Repitió inseguro, el sentimiento en el corazón de ese chico era evidente, pero la culpa mezclada con esa impotencia, no era lo único que transmitía y ella finalmente fue capaz de verlo.

-Él siempre lo supo- Exclamo consolando a su amigo.

-Se que lo hiciste por mí- Continuo abrazando al joven Oak, -Y te prometo que no veras llorar jamás- Finalizo sonriendo levemente, -Aunque siempre tendras un lugar especial en mi corazón-

La luz del sol ilumino los alrededores, mientras el atardecer llegaba a la ciudad, La gente se aproximo a los ventanales en el hospital admirando el espectáculo, los colores variaban con una hermosa aura tras los acontecimientos del día, los pacientes quienes se veían alterados comenzaron a tranquilizarse tras ver los tonos carmesí y violeta.

-Carmesí – por ti- Se escucho la voz de Ash en la mente de los presentes, carmesí por la sangre que derramaste desde tu interior, carmesí por tu furia y espíritu incansable, carmesí por tu hermoso y suave cabello mi amada Misty-

-Violeta para ti Gary, es el tono de la fe, la esperanza y del honor, sigue adelante amigo mío, que todo estará bien-

Margaret se aproximo al ventanal admirando ese espectáculo sin igual.

-Es hermoso- Se escucho la afirmación de David.

Samuel no recordaba haber presenciado algo tan hermoso y con tantos degradados de carmesí y violeta.

-Un fenómeno definitivamente peculiar- Pensó.

A lo lejos una figura pequeña y clara observaba sonriendo, -Un regalo- Pensó sonriente elevándose hacia el cielo, un aura rosada se perdía ante los cromas de atardecer.

FIN

Primero que nada quiero agradecer a todos los que hayan decidido leer este final, leí todas sus reviews, y me disculpo por la tardanza, pero como le dije alguno de ustedes alguna vez me gusta terminar todo lo que comienzo, Gracias por la corrección del nombre del pokémon en el capítulo anterior, no se repetirá en historias futuras.

Espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado; Se despide su autora Arken elf.

Muchas gracias por haberme acompañado hasta aquí.

**Ceniza Gracias por todo tu apoyo a pesar de encontrarte tan lejos; si deseas recibir fanart con escenas del final solo escribe a belemkaren67 de Hotmail.**

POR SU TIEMPO GRACIAS


End file.
